


Make It Count

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, BillieEllishSongLyrics, Blood and Injury, Cats, Delirium, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Romance, Family, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LotsOfCats, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, NoIAmNotApologisingForThem, NotHavingTakemuraDie, Pain, Past, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Betrayal, PotentiallyOutOfCharacter, Rape/Non-con Elements, SeriouslyThough, Sexual Content, Stream of Consciousness, Surgery, Torture, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vomiting, present, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: If you must shoot, make it count. If you must slip, do it for good reason. If you must open yourself up, bear everything, make it count.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Original Female Character(s), Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, Panam Palmer/Male V
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Huge work in progress, currently replaying the game, and I adore it. I know it has its flaws, but I love it. The fandom for this is bomb, by the way. And yes, I am a sucker for Takemura. He'd hate it, but I am...

"Good morning, Vik!"

Cipher appeared in the doorway, Misty's head popping over shoulder, ripperdoc chuckling.

"Morning. You're early."

Woman shrugged.

"Impertinent?"

Man shook his head.

"No, everything is ready. I just need to wash my hands and we'll get started."

Brunette nodded, turning to face blond.

"How are you doing?"

Misty sighed, sweater slipping down her shoulder.

"I will be alright, Jackie wouldn't want me getting upset."

"The works, right?" Vik grinned, before putting mask on. "Gonna cost ya..."

Cipher grinned, two credit chips placed, one on top of the other.

"The second one is for funsies, because I know I am going to feel like shit for the next day or two. Since I like you," she winked, "I will put up with it..."

Lying down, Cipher let preliminary scans do their thing.

"You've lost weight..."

"Nice to know you're looking at the numbers, Vik..."

Vik laughed, sitting next to her, Misty squeezing Cipher's hand, latter offering soft smile.

Not sympathetic, that wasn't appropriate.

* * *

"Alright," Vik picked up syringe from the medical trolley, "I am going to put you under, and give you a mild sedative before I wake you, to minimise discomfort."

"You're saying all the right things, Vik..."

Man smiled behind his mask.

"This is going to take a while, I cleared my schedule for today." Cipher nodded appreciatively. "Gold Kiroshi optics?"

Woman nodded.

"I reckon they won't look too odd, given my natural eye colour. I would have gone for bronze, but they would clash with my hair..."

Playing girly-girl always made man laugh, he had to place the syringe down, until finished.

He picked it back up, flicked it, and Cipher drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

_Five hours later_

"V?"

Misty grimaced.

"Sorry, Vik. I tried stopping him, but, you know what he's like."

"Oh, you have a patient. Huh..."

V perused boxes, seeing latest tech, equipment not coming cheap. He began totting up total, math not his strong suit...

...

...

"Fuck!" V got up to €$254,500 large. "Girl has money, huh?"

Johnny phased in and out of V's periphery.

_**You need money to even get one second of Rogue's time, this chick has the eddies...** _

Rocker ginned, removing shades.

 _ **Fuck me sideways, you're gonna milk her for everythin' she got, huh? Count me in, I'mma sit here,**_ Johnny perched on the table, _ **enjoy the show...**_

V shook his head, Takemura looking like he wished to turn, and exit the way he came, single thing stopping him being Misty, coming towards him, tea tray in hand.

* * *

"Uncle Vik?"

"Uncle?" V raised half shaven brow. Vik headed towards woman, as she slowly came around, beginning scan.

"Easy now," woman rotated shoulders, feeling a few pricks of discomfort, "no need to rush getting up."

"He isn't biologically related to me, but he helped raise me. Sorry," Cipher closed her eyes. "the world's a little blurry..."

"Tell me 'bout it..."

V huffed, looking at Johnny, man rolling his eyes at him, itching for a fight, V's fingers getting twitchy.

* * *

"I shouldn't be able to read _you_ , should I?"

Woman saw man in the doorway, vaguely recalling his features.

V interrupted woman, she appreciating it more than he could know.

"Wha'? Takemura's alrigh', he's here 'cause he saved my sorry ass..."

"Well," Cipher pursed lips, "this _Takemura_ clearly doesn't want to be here."

V tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Because he is standing in the fucking doorway..."

Takemura's face dropped, for a split second, something woman struggled to catch, cursing need to blink.

"Either that, _or_ he is patiently awaiting his turn...judging by his attire, it is the latter." Cipher shifted. "Apologies. I am a little off kilter."

Vik frowned.

"Still feeling that? Is your vision fuzzy?"

"A bit dark..."

V started pacing, huffing, arms folded, biting his cheek.

"Is," Cipher lowered her voice. " _he_ always like this?"

Vik nodded, several times, until ice blue optics shut him up.

" _He_ is called V, and he has arrived unannounced, _again_."

Older man squinted, V shrugging.

"Sorry, alrigh'? I shoulda said somethin'..."

"Somebody, put the lead back on V!"

Brunette smirked, V feigning upset, Johnny laughing down his ear taking the edge off.

**_English, got money, brains, great tits, tight pants, and half-conscious?_ **

V glared at rocker.

"Fuck you, that is disgustin'."

Cipher's head shot around to this _V._

**_I was kiddin', geez. 'course I'd ask, wouldn't just do it...fuck..._ **

* * *

"Annnd...," Cipher smirked, vision clearing, "V talks to himself. You attract a right sort, don't you, Vik?"

Woman sat up, offering hand. V shook it, snorting when Johnny's hand phased through hers.

"Cipher, though I rarely go by that now."

V took a few steps back, Johnny getting ready to punch him, _again_ , to snap him out dying, latter swearing former had a death wish.

"Cipher? As in the _netrunner_ Cipher? The merc who caught three hundred crims in five years, CIPHER? Fuckin' A!"

Woman grinned.

"Well now, I see I have a fan. How sweet. Its Seville, to _you._ If Vik trusts you, then I will, too. Gone by my real name for a couple of years, since the Tyger Claw bust, back in 2072. I had enough of working behind a desk, and took matters into my own hands. I upset Arasaka for a while, got insanely lucky, as I had done some work for them in the past, and the head of the family," she didn't want to say his name, given he'd been _murdered_ , and the fact that she deeply respected the man, "knew I wasn't trying to besmirch him, or his family name. I was trying to weed out the 'bad Glitter' suppliers, and I did. I was pardoned, my family were."

Seville noticed the man in the corner, now sat had stopped drinking his drink, eyebrow twitching slightly, muscle in his jaw working, to keep from saying something.

Woman moved on, but felt she would have to speak with _him_ , at some point...

* * *

"Anyway, what brings you here? Or is it private?"

V made a motion of 'sorta,' making brunette tilt her head.

"Yeah and no. I need to talk to Vik."

"Okay. Say no more."

Seville hauled herself up, straightening clothing, Misty heading over with her jacket and purse.

"Thank you, and thanks, Vik. I owe you."

She raised her voice, Vik in the back.

"No, you don't, but a six pack won't go amiss."

Seville grinned, V's attention ( _temporarily_ , he'd swear on Jackie's bun it was temporary) taken from Vik, and firmly placed on woman, her white teeth gleaming under artificial light.

" _Just_ a six pack? Cheap date..."

Vik bellowed, Misty chuckled, coughing a tad, and Takemura all but standing, turning on his heel, sighing, fingers on his temples, headache incoming, looming on the horizon.

* * *

 ** _I was right about that ass, though, Come on V._** Johnny shrugged. **_You got to admit that..._**

 _After_ Seville got up, V nodded, offering smirk to engram, two exchanging dirty, raised brows.

"Wait."

Seville kept a respectful distance away from the man, cautiously studying appearance.

He certainly did not look like a 'regular ol' Joe,' nor did he look like he belonged _anywhere_ in Night City.

A fish out of water, flopping about, helplessly on the ground, Cipher's minute scan revealing that the man was Japanese, before she shut her eyes and looked away, mouth contorting.

_Rather large pond..._

* * *

"Pardon, but, I believe I have met you before."

Takemura bowed his head, Seville doing the same.

"Indirectly, yes. Through Saburo-sama, and Yorinobu-san, when Arasaka Tower had just been completed, at the gala for it."

"And I was curt, to the point and rather rude. You stood in front of," brunette lowered her voice, "can I say his name? My condolences for your loss."

Cipher got distinct impression Takemura wasn't the chatty sort, considering recent events, woman understood...

Reticence?

_No._

Stoicism. Plastering itself across his features, hardening cement used to keep his face motionless. A flash of red going southward, starting at man's neck made woman squint, as she nodded curtly, stepped aside and walked past him. She could make out the ARA...recognition draped in scarlet virtually blinding her.

_Arasaka sure like branding their employees..._

As if he had heard that, Takemura turned, suspicion clear.

_Poster boy for their misgivings, and they have a FUCK tonne of them..._

V jogged over, _before_ words could be exchanged.

* * *

"Seville. I would rather you not drive, I'll drive your car over later, swing by your apartment, check up."

Woman offered warm smile, V handing her Delmain's card.

"Use that. Get ya'self home."

Seville nodded, flipping card between her fingers.

"Thank you, Vik, V."

Seville walked down the stairs, Misty behind her, beautiful little sphynx cat trailing behind the ladies.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I chickened out, I decided not to include any Japanese in this chapter. I know Google Translate can be an utter joke, and I certainly do not want to butcher such a beautiful language, and have people be upset at my obvious lack of being able to speak the language/getting it wrong. Does anyone know a website that is actually good at translating, or should I buy a book? If you guys have any ideas, I will be forever grateful.

**_2070_ **

_Arasaka Tower's grand reopening saw Seville sat, in the corner of the room with her partner, Avery, lobby's floor draped with Persian rugs, in their signature red, terminals removed, in favour of many jet black tables, comfiest chairs woman had sat in, vases filled with red roses, petals silken under her fingertips._

_Woman wore slate grey dress, Avery's suit matching._

_"I am surprised you came." Woman sighed, exaggerating dreamy quality. "You look wonderful."_

_Man raised brow._

_"Thank you, and why? I wanted to, and to meet Saburo. The man is hailed as a revolutionary."_

_"Because you were vomiting this morning. I heard..."_

_Salt and pepper hair shook, Avery sighing._

_"Didn't mean to wake you. Sorry, had really bad heartburn, and it hit me, suddenly."_

_"Well," brunette smiled, "at least you made it to the toilet. Though," she paused, "this is the forth time this month that you've had chest pains. Please, go see a doctor, even if its nothing, I would rather know..."_

_Man rolled greens, Seville's stomach dropping, eyeing the bar..._

_"It **is** nothing. I am convinced you think I'm about to have a heart attack, or something. I am not. It is heartburn, acid reflux, antacids sorted it out."_

_"I'm sorry, but," Seville refused to back down, "since you've been ill, you keep going for the jugular, when I only want to help. 'It's fine' isn't cutting it anymore."_

_"If I needed concern, I would ask for it..."_

_Seville stood abruptly, swinging dress to the side, split in fabric possibly exposing underwear._

_She didn't care._

_She simply got up, and walked to the bar, ordering a double whisky, no ice, nothing to mix it, dilute._

_She was drinking on an empty stomach, knowing it would hit her, at some point, making her slur words, something Avery would detest._

_Refusing to go back to the table, Seville sat on bar stool, wanting to rip off the dress, as it caught in metal rungs..._

* * *

_Avery walked over, ten minutes later, woman aching to ignore him, knowing it would make things worse, tempers flaring drawing attention._

_"If you want chaos, don't bother. I am fucking sick of it. I give all of me, you give me your anger, and it makes me want to leave. I don't give a shit if it attracts attention. Can't even ask for one night without you talking to me like you hate me."_

_The barman shuffled off, keeping head down, ears trained to tune out conversation, reduced to dull drone._

_"If I hated you, I wouldn't be with you. I don't need coddling."_

_"How is it coddling, when I merely asked you to get checked out? Check-ups are normal, I have to get them every three years, plastic and a fucking metal brush up my vagina, but, oh no! Getting a scan of your heart is way too much to ask. Go then, go suck off your bosses, let them pet you and tell you you are a 'good boy.' Fucking done with this, done with you."_

_Seville ordered another drink, copper optics flashing warning._

_"Let me drown, I don't have time for this, and you'd rather drop dead than listen. I know what your symptoms are, **Elfie** , and everything is pointing to a heart attack. But, what do I know? It isn't like netrunning and diagnostics are my forte, or anything..."_

_Avery laughed._

_"You claim you're done, then call me 'Elfie.' Make up your mind, Seville. If you want me gone, I will leave, right now, pack up my things and will be out of your hair."_

_Seville stood, smoothing down hair and dress, scanning area, wanting to go to the bathroom, get away from man, get out of the room._

_The building would be preferred..._

* * *

_Growing desperate, Seville picked random direction, storming through random door, eyes on the floor, bumping into man._

_Stumbling back, Seville muttered apology, attempting to move past the blockage. An arm stopped her, a hand, gently placed on her shoulder, her head lifting, eyes finding Japanese man, jet silk yukata, impeccably stitched Arasaka emblem on his chest, concern etched on features, woman drawing the lines, following them to white optics?_

_Silver?_

_Very light grey?_

_She sniffled._

_**Fuck...** _

* * *

_"Miss, are you alright?"_

_Seville tried getting words out, mouth opening, hanging there stupidly. She shook her head, doggedly keeping eyes on the man._

_When she registered a scan, she snorted, noise obnoxiously loud. She nodded, letting it continue, eyes stinging, tears wanting to be let free, waterfall cascading, lips quivering, sucking up snot, the works._

_"Seville Harker-Blaine, Saburo-sama wishes to meet you, thank you for your work. However," man gave supportive shoulder squeeze, gesture light enough that, if she wanted to move away, she could, "given your struggle, I can delay him for a time."_

_Seville grinned._

_"I am she, and, can you delay such a powerful man?"_

_Man smiled. He tilted head, registering another name, a face, his optics sparking, black brow raising._

_"You can, if you are his bodyguard. Avery Delling? He works in R and D here, does he not?"_

_Seville turned, seeing Avery standing behind the door, confusion visible. Woman's face dropped, brows lowering, corners of lips making downturn, her heart sinking, pulse increasing, system flashing alert._

_"Like an owl above a vole..."_

* * *

_Man grew alarmed._

_"Is Mr Delling harming you?"_

_She blinked alert away, placing smile back on her face._

_"No, he isn't, and I certainly am not innocent in this..." She tried going with humorous, coming off as insincere. "And, I just smacked into his bodyguard. Please, do not tell him..."_

_"I shall not. The restroom is over there. I take it that was what you were looking for?"_

_Woman nodded._

_"Thank you. I shall go, clear up, sort myself out."_

_Bowing, Seville **had** to ask._

_"Can I, at least know the name of the human pillar?" She chuckled. "Felt like I bumped into a wall..."_

_Man was amused, though did not show it._

_"Takemura." He offered hand, woman shaking it. Seville coughed, unease there, for all to see._

_"Shall I have Mr Delling removed from the building?"_

_"No," Seville picked up dress, shuffling towards restroom door, "he will know it was me that requested it."_

_"You did not request it. If Mr Delling is causing you distress, that is grounds to have him escorted out."_

_"Escorted out sounds much better." Woman placed hand on the door. "That is up to you, your discretion. I won't be long."_

_Woman entered the bathroom, Takemura returning to Saburo, explaining the situation._

* * *

_Toilet roll was fairly efficient at wiping tears, clearing noses, woman hoping none heard her._

_She washed her hands, made sure makeup was presentable, her dress was as free of creases as it could be, her hair was still in its tight bun, kirby grips still in place._

_Seville had heard Saburo Arasaka was a patient, understanding man._

_She would play her hand cautiously, keep in his good graces._

* * *

_Deciding not to continue speaking with Avery, no matter how childish her behaviour was, Seville left restroom, steeling herself with deep inhale, exhaling dread, anxiousness._

_Leave the truth until tomorrow..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be much more on Avery in a later chapter. I just don't see Takemura as the type to sit and listen to Seville, or V, or anyone go on and on about their partner for hours on end...
> 
> PS: Also, follow Rome Kanda, aka Takemura. He is awesome and very talented. Watch Maniac on Netflix, he is in it. Its weird and funny, I reckon we need those, especially right now...


	3. Chapter Three

_A week later_

V and Takemura met Seville in Charter Hill at night, woman standing underneath skyway, watching the people go by, purple and pink lights colouring her skin, golden optics gleaming. Gold metal lines ran down her arms like veins, accenting jewellery, thin golden chains under dress. Tall heels gave her more of an edge, not the _average_ citizen, going unnoticed, nonetheless.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, the painkillers Vik gave me were strong, so I was tired for _several_ days." She chuckled. "I heard from him that you've been trying to get my 'deets,' I said it was fine, since your attempts amused me."

She spun around upon hearing V huff, backless black dress revealing intricate snake tattoo, its head on her left shoulder.

"Should I be flattered or concerned?"

**_Both. That tat is sick, girl's got humongous lady balls to have gotten that._ **

Johnny materialised next to woman, V laughing.

"Both. Also, no one says 'sick' anymore, Johnny, its _preem._ "

_**The fuck does 'preem' mean? Sounds like you can't spell, and just thought, fuck it, not gonna bother correcting it...** _

"Thank you." Seville let men see her tattoo in full, snaking down her spine, white highlighting scales, bright green eyes stark contrast. "I got this in Japan. No offence," Seville gestured to V, "V, but tattoos in Night City aren't great, and, unless you are pissed, falling arse over tit, and its three am, it isn't, typically a good idea..."

Takemura stepped forward suddenly, tilting his head at the tattoo, clearly not Night City 'work.'

* * *

"Is that by Ibari Kazuya-san?"

V shot around, speed dizzying him, Johnny at his side in seconds.

**_He warmed up to her, pretty fuckin' fast..._ **

"So did you, _Johnny._ " V grit out, migraine on its way. "At least with Takemura, it isn't about her tits or eddies..."

"The first five hours or it? No. Lao Fen, his apprentice." Seville smiled. "Good spot."

Takemura bowed head.

"Ibari Kazuya-san tattooed me, back in Fukuoka."

"Interesting...I had heard rumours he tattooed the most respected of Arasaka. I did not want to ask, it would have been rude. Lao began it, but, after five hours, I had to, as graciously as I could bow out, excuse myself, leave the room and throw up, the pain was horrible. Lao called me a 'gaijin,' Ibari dismissed her and took on the project himself. I chose a snake because I used a picture of a snake for many years, on netrunner sites. In their inner circles, they called me JetSnake. And, I know," woman mimed laughing, "that is corny as fuck, but I was sixteen, and thought it was cool at the time. I thought it was 'preem,' so to speak. This took fifty hours. Snakes may look vicious, but I chose to protect, use myself as a shield, to get even more cheesy."

Takemura did not need all the 'spiel' but nodded anyway, in respect, Kazuya-san agreeing to tattoo her humbling, _sobering_ , in a way.

He had heard the artist had been killed, not long after he was inked, twenty years prior.

The fact that he hadn't made the man ache to be back in his homeland all the more.

* * *

"Ibari's signature is woven into the tattoo, in UV ink. I was honoured to meet him, let alone be inked by him. I trained in Kyoto for eight years, travelling back and forth with my ex for his work, after we got together. He was the man you asked me about, all those years ago, Takemura."

"You speak their names as I do."

Seville pursed lips.

"Well, the family name comes first, and I respect them, deeply. However, I feel calling them san or sama would be inappropriate, as I am not Japanese. I will not speak it unless someone says I can, is comfortable with me using it. Same as I would not ask, nor use your first name, I do not mean to be culturally inappropriate."

Takemura considered woman, manners in Night City rarer than clean air, and the smog was heavy, cloying, staying on your throat for some time after you had inhaled it.

* * *

"Thank you. I do not belong here, I did not conceal that well enough, it seems. May I remark that you, too do not appear to belong here."

"That is because I do not. I am French and Scottish, I was raised in La Roque-Gageac, Dordogne, my Mother came to the UK for work, took me with her, she is a journalist. She travelled here upon hearing from my Father..." Seville paused. "I would rather not continue the conversation right now. Pardonne-moi."

Takemura nodded, he and woman's attention taken by V, hurling into a bin. Woman walked over, rubbing his back.

* * *

"Why did you ask to see me, V? I gather this is _your_ idea, and not Takemura's. He would ask to meet me somewhere discreet, private. Hundreds of people above our heads is as far from that as one could get..."

V spat, holding head, blood dripping from nose.

"Easy. Is this to do with my contacts? Nod or shake your head."

V nodded, Johnny removing shades behind him.

_**Jesus, V. You got to stop doing that. Its vile.** _

"Its your fuckin' fault, prick..."

Seville looked around, seeing no one near enough for the man to be talking to.

"Sick of explain' this. The short of it? I have Johnny Silverhand's engram in my head, an Arasaka biochip that is takin' over my brain. It'll kill me if I try to get it taken out, its fucked up beyond repair, Takemura rescued me from the fuckin' scrapheap, and I learned I had died, actually fuckin' died..."

**_Left this mortal coil..._ **

V glared at Johnny, Seville handing V a tissue.

"Well, now. You do not hear _that_ every day." A quick search on 'Johnny Silverhand' made woman snort. "Cocaine, joytoys, Robert John Linder, huh?"

Johnny threw a fucking fit, crushing glasses in metal palm.

**_The fuck did she just call me?!_ **

V laughed, becoming belly laughter.

"Johnny is pissed 'cause you dared to use his," he gasped for effect, "actual, real, _full name..._ "

**_I'm taking this out on you, V. Gimme control, now._ **

V shook his head, buzzcut needing to be shaved again, as did his beard. He looked as shit as he felt.

_**Fuck you. I'm taking control when you're with Panam, then.** _

"Don't you fuckin' touch her."

 ** _Why?_** Rocker smirked. **_You know when you get off, I feel it too? Don't even need to stand there, like a fucking perv, watching you, in the darkness. Don't think when I phase out that I disappear completely. Since you met Panam, you've been like a fucking animal. When you fuck her, it'll be like she's taking two guys at once, and, I say fair play to her, but, I'm a far better fuck than you'll ever be, V._**

* * *

V lost it, screaming bloody murder, many eyes upon him.

"V? I will help you as best I can. I am still in with R and D in Arasaka, and can hack into their systems. They have upgraded their systems, but I'll find a way in. I will see if I can find a way, any way to ease the _clearly_ arduous burden of having a drugged up, man-whore rocker in your head."

Johnny went from angry to chipper, in two seconds flat.

**_Alright. I'll give her that. Least I admit it, though._ **

"Look, what I need to say has implications, far beyond what I would like."

"That sounded serious." Brunette teased, but it wasn't meant to be a slight. "Okay. I am listening."

"Yorinobu Arasaka killed Saburo, right in front of me and my best friend, Jackie's eyes, in the penthouse suite of Konpeki Plaza."

Seville's jaw worked to process that.

...

...

* * *

"First off, why were you there?"

"For the biochip. Can't say much on it."

"Okay..." Woman frowned. "Do you have proof of this?"

"Only my word, Jackie...Jack died on the journey back, died in the worst fuckin' way possible. He got shot."

V began pacing.

"Why would I lie? I am gonna die, Seville, I have nothin' to gain from talkin' shit, an' I know I am in deep shit here, but I had to get that out, 'cause...Jackie can't have died for nothin'..."

Nomad's voice faltered, body shaking, woman placing hand on his shoulder.

"That is why you are here, right?" Seville turned to face Takemura. "Because you were the head of Arasaka's bodyguard, any attempt on his life must be taken seriously. You believe V, truly?"

"I had my doubts. However. With the recent turn in Yorinobu-san's behaviour, and the fact he had me forcefully removed from my post and the building tells me a different story. I do not like that V was there, but, he has little reason to deceive me. He knows I would have left him to rot, had I not had a sense he was telling the truth."

"Jesus Christ on a bike..."

Seville paced.

"You hear rumours now and then, from time to time, power struggles and the like. But, patricide is one hell of a leap from merely, 'arguing with your Father...'"

Seville made up her mind.

"Alright. I am in. I do not have any ties, not visible ones to Arasaka, all of mine are invisible, I mask them as well as can be. I am discreet, will call you, text, email from a proxy, and will encrypt anything I get from either of you."

V nodded, sticking hands in his pockets, leaving as quickly as he came, Seville bewildered.

* * *

"He does not seem the type someone like you would 'hang out' with."

"I do not 'hang out.'"

With his face like thunder, Seville smirked.

"Don't know how to let your hair down, or were you simply not allowed?"

_"Neither."_

And, with that, Takemura left Seville to it, woman needing a drink, tonight's turn of events fully warranting, at _least_ one drink...


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope I do not overdo, or underdo Takemura's personality. I feel like I am diffusing a bomb with him, sometimes..

_**Can't believe your spent your money on this 'saka scum...fuck, V...** _

V sat, before he fell down.

"Johnny, without tech, he's as good as useless. Fightin' isn't always the right option. It don't matter, does it?"

Johnny huffed. Seville's voice in his ear alleviated distress, somewhat bringing him back, into the room.

"Ask him if the chip has a failsafe."

"Hellman, does the chip have a failsafe?"

The blond scientist looked at his feet.

"The prototypes did, Johnny's engram does not, as we did not think it would actually be used. His memory was used to see if the technology actually worked. We did not intend on it being inside someone, we intended it to be used in a machine. Thus, the biochip did not need a failsafe, as we could transfer the data, if something went awry. I did not foresee it being stolen, or used. Otherwise, it would have been concealed, location only known by myself."

Seville cleared her throat, thoroughly stunned.

"Allow me some scepticism..."

V growled.

_**She's askin' the right questions, V. If she wasn't, I'd be suspicious of her myself...** _

Johnny, lounging on the bed next to Anders went ignored. Seville squinted.

"Not for what you said. I _believe_ you, V. I do not believe Hellman. Is the man who created the biochip SERIOUSLY suggesting it doesn't have a failsafe? The head of bioengineering at Arasaka for years, and he doesn't come up with _that?_ That is basic, at best!" Seville trawled Hellman's file. "He created a chip that can have someone's memory inside it, and did not think it may, possibly be stolen and misused? You always create a backup, a way out. If you don't, you're as good as dead..."

Seville said that, entirely _too_ casually, Nomad swallowing, tell-tale sign Takemura picked up on. He rolled his eyes, shuffling V out of the door, man green, Panam moving out of the way, Nomad projectile vomiting over railing of the Sunset Motel.

* * *

"And, now, it is projectile level..."

Seville watched V and Panam through the reception camera.

"Lovely..." She cleared her throat, V unable, too unwell to speak. He gestured to his friend, asking her to tack herself onto the call.

"Panam? Seville here, currently trawling Arasaka's files, and about to look at Kang-Tao. I do not believe, for one second Hellman is telling the truth. Arasaka will have his balls if he speaks..."

"Hey, and," Panam frowned, "aren't you working with the NCPD, _and_ Arasaka, with that guy, in there with Hellman? I feel like I shouldn't be talking to you..."

"I only worked with them when I first began my career, I located houses gangs used, key members, the like. That's all. And, Arasaka? I managed to prevent the Tyger Claws from killing Yorinobu with bad glitter, after he did deals with the wrong person. I am no corpo cunt, if _that_ is your worry."

Younger coughed, spitting out water.

"I see why you like her, V..."

Panam teased, V close to passing out.

"Panam," Seville checked on V's vitals, "V is about to flatline. I will call you back, please let me know what happens when you get back to the camp."

"Fuck!" Panam wrapped an arm around man, helping him towards waiting vehicle. "Mitch! Get in and drive, please. V's gonna flatline and we need to get him back to camp."

Mitch ran over, jumping into the drivers seat, Panam placing V in the back, keeping him as close as possible.

* * *

_Two hours later_

V woke up in the Badlands, groaning, mumbling something, unintelligible to Panam's ears. She laughed quietly, kneeling by the bed.

"Why am I half naked?"

Caramel eyes were shifting dunes in V's vision, not the worst thing he had woken up to...

"Hah! You wish. That would be Mitch, you had an SCA, and we needed to get at your chest, to deliver an electric shock. You have Mad Coyote to thank for that..."

V went to sit up, woman shaking her head.

"Nope, you're staying right there. We need to monitor you for, at _least_ a day."

Nomad cracked open eye.

"You're just tryin' to keep me here..."

Panam smiled, though it held sad edge.

"...I...none of us want you to die, V..."

"Hey..."

Woman sniffled, wiping eyes with sleeve. V offered his arm, woman taking it, the other soon wrapping around her.

V heard several things in woman's words, and wondered if she cared about him.

He knew he cared about her.

Also, whatever this 'Mad Coyote' had done to him, Johnny hadn't pestered him since he woke up, so, there was _that_...

* * *

"Here. You trade in stolen goods, right? I know the location of a huge stash of tech that vintage enthusiasts will pay premium for."

Seville sent the location to Panam, woman's eyes lighting up. She sent it to Saul, who was, understandably hesitant.

"Saul? Please, give Seville a chance. V trusts her, Vik does, we trust V, right?"

Almost everyone in the camp nodded.

"I am not asking any of you to trust me. Think of this as a present, a bribe, I don't mind. I don't take sides, though I know you all mean a lot to V, and he's quite the...," Seville paused, thinking of the correct word, " _charmer_ , when he wants to be..."

Mitch chuckled, taking a liking to V quickly after meeting him. Panam didn't place her faith in just anyone.

* * *

"As I understand it, I am here to help, and that means _everyone_ , not just V and Takemura. If I do use Arasaka's database, trust that it is because I am finding out what makes them tick, and how we can infiltrate them, with the least possible amount of casualties. I did work for them in the past, but, considering recent events, I am glad I spaffed most of their pay on stupidly expensive dinners, booze, and pants that make my arse look fantastic...I could have spaffed it against a wall, but you try doing that with a vagina. If anything _does_ come out, you can't aim it..."

Several male Aldecaldos laughed, Saul shaking his head.

"We will take this, on the grounds you stay in touch and are completely honest with us."

Seville nodded.

"Of course. Discretion is my middle name, and _'super fucking bitch'_ if you ask Smasher, though I don't take what _he_ says to heart...I will make sure security 'conveniently' has a bad day, when you guys head out for the loot. Want me to come out, see V? Someone has to get him home."

"Wouldn't risk your car, Miss Blaine. He'll ruin the interior..."

Seville snorted.

"Nice to know you care, Mitch."

Woman popped up on Saul's optic screen.

"If my connections can help V find a way to get the biochip out of his head, and it can help you thrive, instead of get by? If you don't want to listen, I won't take it personally. I just ask that you listen to Panam, not just for V's sake, but for the family."

"What would you know about family?"

That came out harsher, gruffer than man intended.

"I know that if I lost my Mother, brother and nephew, because we couldn't see eye to eye, I would be devastated. They do not agree with my work, but they take me as I am. Everything I own, should I die is going to my brother. The apartment is payed off, every eddie I own is his. If you didn't care about Panam, you wouldn't have entertained her presence there, for even a second."

Panam glared at Saul, man rubbing the back of his head.

"I am sorry, Seville." Man let out heavy sigh. "I should not get angry at you. You are correct."

Saul walked over to Panam.

"We ought to talk. I promise I will sit, and I will listen."

Man offered hand, Panam smiling earnestly, shaking it. Seville left them to it, calling Takemura.

* * *

"Takemura. Everything alright?"

Man nodded, clearing throat.

"Did Hellman reveal anything else?"

"No, though I believe him. He has nothing to hide, he will be killed, either way, Arasaka will see to that."

"That is why he ran from Night City. I think we have our wires crossed. It sounded like he was kidnapped but it appears he left willingly, of his own accord. Are you staying at the motel? It would be easier to further interrogate Hellman."

"That will not be necessary. And, unfortunately, I am not."

"Where do you live?" Woman smirked. "Or near-abouts. I'll send Delamain."

"I do not have a home, anymore."

Woman raised brows.

"Alright...where do you need to go then?"

"Somewhere I would rather not..."

Takemura's voice was low, shame thick, sludge in woman's ear. He was homeless, living out of a suitcase, rapidly running out of money...

* * *

"Roach motel? Where you don't know whether its spilled drinks or semen on the floor, there are suspicious red stains everywhere, and the bed lights up like a Christmas tree under black light?"

Seville pondered, looking around her apartment.

"You can come and stay with me, if you'd like. I have two spare bedrooms, both en-suite. You needn't feel shame, Takemura. None of this was your fault, I think you think it is..."

Woman tried supporting him, man pushing, batting attempt off.

Takemura pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Enough." He huffed stream of concentrated air. "When and where?"

"Whenever you are ready, and," Seville sent him her address, and a box popped up, letting man know Delamain was on its way, "don't worry about the fare. It will be sorted once you arrive, pit-stops included."

"And, what do _you_ get out of this?"

Seville _could_ have taken that badly.

She chose to take it with levity, a pinch of salt.

* * *

"A sense of morality, decency and _company?_ " She laughed. "I will ponder the last one, write it in pencil, so I can erase it, depending on how this goes."

"Is my situation amusing to you?"

Woman sighed.

" _No,_ Takemura. No. All I ask is that _you_ please accept my offer, not the bodyguard, not the battle-hardened man, you. There must be someone beneath your impeccable exterior..."

* * *

Takemura wasn't sure how to take that.

He _went_ with a compliment, after senseless, fruitless pondering, for a solid minute, woman laughing in the background lifting his mood, somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided Saul is not going out like THAT. That was a severely messed up way to die...


	5. Chapter Five

**_Arasaka Tower, Washington DC, Research and Development Department, June, 2066_ **

_"Miss Blaine? Good morning."_

_Seville looked up, man standing before in crisp white shirt, black slacks, greying hair coiffed. He looked kind enough, considering where she was._

_"Our receptionist called in sick, I was, unceremoniously thrust into the position."_

_Woman stood, offering hand._

_"Good morning, and that is fine. Am I underdressed?"_

_She looked around, employees in suits, blouses, heels, brogues, primped and preened to perfection. She fussed with her hoodie, taking it off, light blue button down top looking more appropriate. Denim jeans and lace up biker boots didn't, though she wasn't about to remove those..._

* * *

_"Shall I take that, hang it up?"_

_"Please." Man's irises were verdant, grass, woman wondering if those were real or optics. "May I have your name?"_

_"Of course! I apologise." Man held out hand. "Avery Delling."_

_"Seville Harker-Blaine. Pleasure to meet you."_

_Avery smiled, woman's heart fluttering. She shook his hand, nodding graciously._

_"Would you like some coffee and a tour of the offices?"_

_"Make it some tea, and you have a deal."_

_Man's smile grew._

_"Deal. How do you like it?"_

_"A bit of milk, one sugar, please. Thank you."_

_Looking around, Seville's eyes found the seat she sat on earlier._

_"I'll just sit back down..."_

_Avery chuckled, woman plopping herself down, trying to keep her gaze off of him..._

* * *

_Taking cup, Arasaka's logo wrapping around it, fingers partially covering it, man had made it perfectly._

_"Thank you." Brunette hummed._

_"No problem. I have your file here, a few things need filling in, please. I do not know why it is incomplete."_

_"Ah. It may be because I have only been here once, and I tend to keep my personal information to myself, given I have only just put my head above the parapet."_

_Seville picked up pen, filling in blanks._

_"That is fine. Do not fill anything in that makes you uncomfortable."_

_DOB: 11/08/2048_

_Job:_

_Seville snorted, Avery tilting his head._

_"Job? Hmm. If I put 'netrunner' and 'hacker' does that mean I am screwing myself? I only located who the NCPD asked me to, Mr Delling."_

_"Not at all, those were your professions, and Saburo would not have asked you here, if he thought you were a spy. And," crows feet crinkled around man's eyes, "Avery, please."_

_"I never officially worked for the NCPD, Avery." She smiled. "As long as you call me Seville?"_

_Woman said, hopefully, cursing how it dripped from syllables._

_"Or the Tyger Claws? Bold move, Seville. However, without you, we would not have known that his chef staff were plotting to poison him."_

_Woman grinned._

_"Well, I couldn't very well let that happen. I'm surprised it wasn't picked up upon sooner, however."_

_"As am I." Avery stood. "Are you ready for the tour?"_

_Seville finished tea, nodding._

_The two left the office, man thorough, woman wondering why she felt giddy, a little giggly, and comfortable in his presence._

_The fact Arasaka's camera were on her, their eyes everywhere failed to dampen her spirits._

* * *

**_Arasaka Tower, Osaka, November, 2066_ **

_"I feel rather fancy, having a room here..."_

_Seville's scan finished, receptionist confirming her information, concierge taking both sets of bags, woman nodding thanks._

_"Says the woman, with a double-barrel surname?"_

_Seville shrugged, heading to lift, Avery following._

_"Blaine isn't my Dad's name. I found that out the hard way."_

_"Ouch."_

_The two went quiet, entering lift._

* * *

_Avery knocked on Seville's door, woman opening it, wearing floor length halter neck dress, grenadine silk, backless, matching lipstick, dress revealing the head of a black snake tattooed on her left shoulder._

_He cleared his throat, fabric dipping into the groove of her hips as she turned._

_"Sorry." Woman sprayed perfume onto her neck, grabbing her purse. "I am ready now."_

_"What are you sorry for?"_

_Man offered arm, woman linking hers with his._

_"For talking about my Dad. The outburst was sudden. I shouldn't have spoken."_

_"It is fine. Sit, let it out. We have half an hour until dinner."_

_"Alright."_

_Seville sat on her bed, Avery respecting her space, only sitting next to her after she nodded._

* * *

_"My Mum met my Dad in Night City when she was reporting about the rioting, looting, the fact the many were going hungry. He ran when she got pregnant, she had no idea where he was. She moved back home, distraught. She then got an email when I was seven, from him, claiming he had left because his wife had found out he'd had an affair, so he had gone back to her, to their three children. He asked her to come and see him, bring me with her. We left the safety of my Grandparents, the safety of the small village we came from, I wanted to stay in France, I loved it there, but my Mum still placed her faith in him. She got an apartment in the Watson district, we lived near a man called Viktor Vector, he was a boxer, and amazing at it, too, going for the Watson Boxing Grand Prix, training every second he got. He said I reminded him of his niece, and he helped my Mum when she couldn't afford to buy groceries." Seville snorted. "He sort of ran a gym, in the vacant lot that used to be the wash room for the apartments. He got the smallest pads he could find, and let me punch them. Sweetest man I have ever met."_

_Woman's throat felt constricted, emotion welling in it. She cleared obstruction and continued._

_"So, we go to meet my Dad, after he cancelled numerous times. My Mum asked to meet him in a public place, to be safe. He agreed. I can't remember where we met, its a little fuzzy. Mum went inside a shop to get us some food, and I think I asked my Dad why he suddenly wanted to meet me. He didn't seem bothered, at first, but kept getting redder and redder in the face. I remember heading for the shop door when he grabbed my arm, yanking me back. He punched me, full force in the cheek, sending me flying. He screamed that I was a bitch, a mistake, the 'fucking condom broke,' and my Mum was 'a stupid cunt' for keeping me, when he had told her to get an abortion. Of course, this attracted attention, people began grabbing, restraining him. What I didn't know was that Vik had witnessed what happened. The NCPD arrived, right after Vik knocked my Dad out. The two were arrested, but the shop's CCTV showed that Vik was telling the truth, others came to his defence, and he was given a caution. I had a swollen cheek and eye for a week. After that, my Mum had to stay in Night City, because she couldn't afford to go back home, and refused to take money from her parents. She left when I was seventeen, I decided to stay here. I wanted to pay Vik back, for everything. He gave up boxing but kept up the training, training me too, around training to become a ripperdoc. He is due to start his new career in the new year."_

_Avery offered shoulder, woman letting her head fall onto it, French plait slipping over shoulder._

_"You didn't have to tell me any of that. The fact you trust me enough to offload that is humbling. Do you feel any better?"_

_"I do now," bronze optics glittered, "thanks to you..."_

_Avery laughed softly._

_"I didn't do anything."_

_"You sat, you listened. That is an attractive trait."_

_"Attractive?"_

_Woman nodded._

_"Do I have my wires crossed here?"_

_"Well, no, but..."_

_Avery made a face._

_"I am nineteen, you are forty, that is disgusting, you are an adult, and I am a child, right?"_

_Man sighed._

_"Fuck no. Seville, don't do this. We are colleagues, nothing more."_

_"Okay." Woman extracted herself from man's embrace. "I apologise."_

_She took her purse and stood near the door._

_"See you at dinner."_

_Avery was late to the meal, needing time to think, head in hands, questioning what the fuck he should do._

* * *

_Seville **was** acting like a child, a child in a very expensive dress, heels, and her face made up, like doll._

_She painted that on for reason as yet unknown to the man. He didn't think she needed makeup._

_He tried reasoning that he found her attractive, yes, but couldn't just fuck her, screw her and walk away, purring like a contented cat upon someone's lap, or a cat, lapping up cream, gorging itself._

_He couldn't see himself without her, however. She lit up his mornings, terrible night's sleep forgotten._

_Though, not in **his** eyes._

* * *

_He saw exhaustion, insomnia drawing inelegant lines upon canvas, Seville erasing them, giving him energy, making him want to get up, thrive. Her quick wit and kindness gave him energy. Her enthusiasm made his heart sing._

_She had bought an apartment, in the up and coming district of Westbrook, working from the age of sixteen, man impressed with her work ethic. It was a blank slate, woman asking if he would like to help her decorate._

_He wished he had said 'yes,' time spent with her outside of work not enough._

_Not for him._

* * *

_So, when she came to him, pulling him against kitchen counter, he wanted to give her everything, feeling he was at fault, dress and suit fabric sloughing off, fault melting away them._

_When he placed her upon his bed, asking her what she liked, he watched wonderous form bask, arch, sounds holding many meanings leaving her mouth, 'fucks' just as often, skittering away off tongue as soon as mind manifested them._

_He drew honey from her, lines upon sternum drawn with tongue, breath on her thighs making her squirm, laugh softly._

* * *

_When he asked if she wanted to continue, he made sure to tell her that he knew he wouldn't die if he was left hard, that nothing had to happen. Seville gave eager nods, gesturing to jacket pocket, Avery looking inside it, taking out contraceptives._

_He offered to wear a condom anyway, woman declining._

_She hadn't done this before, sloppy kiss between her and fellow boxing trainee when they were fifteen single thing she had tried, not considered remotely 'intimate.'_

_Pressing against her, woman wondered if_ _trepidation would rear its ugly head._

_It didn't._

* * *

_Seville only said Avery's name when the discomfort faded._

_Avery said her name as reassurance, anchor, lifejacket. He was letting her know he wouldn't let her drown, wouldn't let her go._

_The two let love consume them, waves gentle, water soothing._

* * *

_The three years they had weren't all sweetness and light._

_They didn't need to be._

_It was what they **made** of them that mattered._


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree with empounce, Goro is a silver fox! Read their work, No Good Deed for a dose of happiness and smiles, and elunablue's Magdalene for gritty, hard-hitting work. I love both pieces.

_The following evening_

Takemura arrived in the Westbrook District, located near the single place in Night City that vaguely felt like home.

 _Vaguely._ He did not like being here, the Yakuza and Tyger Claws fought for every inch of ground, and Arasaka performed 'damage control,' or so they had told him.

The glass lift ride up to the tenth floor afforded him views of neon, ads for everything and nothing, senses filled with blaring music, glaring lights and the smell of sterilisation chemicals, the space immaculately clean, unlike man was used to.

The sign for ' _Barely Legal_ ' strip club made man feel nauseous.

Not because the idea of women stripping made him queasy.

No. The idea that the performers were 'barely of age' was disgusting. Clearly, (legally) they _had_ to be of age.

If they actually were, the excuse for 'food' Takemura had eaten earlier would revisit him a second time, completely undoing the work of the cleaning crew...

* * *

The walk to Seville's apartment was daunting, man keeping his head low. There was only one camera in the hallway, two apartments opposite one another, his destination the one on the left.

Swallowing, man knocked, straightening collar, standing up straight.

Now, he _had_ showered, but refused to wash his clothes in the 'washing machines' at the motel he had been residing in. They smelt mouldy, black sludge in the internal rubber, between grooves. He resisted urge to sleep, no matter how it plagued him, no matter how heavy his eyelids were.

It was at the point where the tang got eyewatering, sweat stains yellowing, mortifying.

Seville _had_ offered him her home, though the fact he felt like throwing up wouldn't go appreciated.

Why he let V convince him to try a 'SCOP-burger' was beyond him. He had already puked, unable to stop it. V looked at him, eyes sympathetic, going fairly appreciated.

But, when you are hungry, and Takemura knew that well, pangs horrific, dizziness following atrocious, you eat _what_ you can, _when_ you can.

* * *

"Evening." Seville opened the door, smiling brightly. "Please, add yourself to the system, so it recognises you. If you don't, the alarm will go off, the NCPD will be called, and people will have to leave their apartments whilst they are searched."

Takemura did so, system only asking for his name, and vitals, so it could 'keep an eye on him.'

"Don't worry," woman assured, "when it asks for your vitals, it won't monitor anything intimate. I made sure of that..."

Seville smiled.

"I would ask that you take off your shoes, please. Night City's pavements are littered with cocaine, saliva and other bodily fluids that I would rather not have on my carpet..."

Takemura did so, and would have done so anyway.

"The room in the top right corner is mine, the other two are empty. I just put some towels in there, even bought the ridiculously fluffy ones..."

Man placed his bag near the washing machine, appliance whitest white he had seen, blindly so.

"I will wash your clothes for you. You look a little pale. Everything alright?"

Takemura shook his head.

"I find myself unwell. I am still debating whether or not it was V, playing a cruel trick."

"I hope it isn't contagious..." Seville poked. "Its fine. Try to be sick in the toilet, please. Other than that? The dressing gown in the bathroom may be a little small. I apologise."

"It is fine. Arigatōgozaimashita, Seville."

Seville's face lit up, she was pleased man (already) felt comfortable speaking his native tongue.

And, he'd used her _name._

* * *

"You're welcome."

"You can speak my language, as it is not only mine, and it is not mine to own."

"Okay." Woman asked if she could open man's bag. He nodded. "Dōitashimashite. Please leave your clothing outside the room, I will get them washed, dried and steamed. It will take a few hours."

Seville bowed, man doing the same, leaving to his 'room,' heading straight for the shower.

* * *

Blisteringly hot water cascaded down man's form, aches whisked away, swirling down the drain, his reflection in the glass not the same man he was used to seeing.

Night City had aged him. It had gotten under his skin, claws embedded, nails jagged, it tore away man's visage and replaced it with haggard, sallow cheeks, lines he could take pencil and create designs upon.

At least, that was what _he_ saw. No one had told him they saw him in a similar fashion. If they had, he wouldn't have taken it personally.

Night City's smog had paled his skin, wrinkled his nose, man growing whiskers, needing a shave.

Seville had even thought of razors, an unopened pack sitting on vanity, next to sink.

Unscented shower soap was lathered over form, foam white, much to man's relief, concern Night City's grime had lodged itself in pores, dull shades of grey leaving him, dour mood leaving him.

He still felt unwell, but that was fading, Takemura wanting to sleep, needing to wash his hair.

* * *

White streaks amused him, somewhat, shampoo worked through hair highlighting contrast between jet black and white, a smattering of grey, here and there.

V had called him 'panda' and it made man struggle not to laugh, keeping his feelings to himself.

For V, he needed to be the Nomad's backbone, if he needed it.

For Seville? She asked nothing of him, no payment for letting him stay. She had hinted at him clearing up after himself, something he did anyway, cleanliness next to efficiency, not pushing the issue.

It hadn't hit him yet that he'd called her by her name.

Woman didn't react negatively, Takemura wondering why his mind would place that in there.

Doubt.

Doubt wasn't conducive, it wasn't productive. It was something he had left behind, said goodbye to in Chiba-11.

He hadn't entirely tossed it aside, grabbing clump of hair in the drain letting water flow, man trying to let torrent take anxiety with it.

* * *

After drying himself, Takemura found small hairdryer in the bottom drawer, sitting on the bed, using that and towel to catch errant drips, before they hit sheets. It took too long, rest calling, voice growing ever louder in ears until he was sure his hair was dry.

He left it down, putting on dressing gown and slipping under duvet, sleep finding him swiftly.

* * *

Takemura awoke, opening the door to find his clothing neatly folded, sat on a kitchen worktop. He went back inside his room, redressed, and left, feeling refreshed, mattress the perfect balance between firm and soft. Seville was sat on a sofa, facing away from him.

"Good morning. I would offer a cup of tea, but I have over twenty types, and I am not sure what you would like. Also," she held up mug, "I am certain adding the tiniest amount of milk to mine makes me a charlatan of tea etiquette..."

She turned as man opened cupboard, stomach ceasing its roiling, waves of bile subsiding. He saw oolong, English Breakfast, Darjeeling, mint, chamomile, cranberry, lavender, Konacha...he grabbed latter and a mug, presence coming towards him.

* * *

"I should be doing that, being the host and all."

Man did double take, woman shorter than he recalled, feet bare, usual heels nowhere to be seen. Her optics were not active, her eyes the same colour as the box of tea he held, standing there, awkwardly.

Her eyes were caramel, similar to the shade of something V was eating, unceremoniously letting strand of the stuff fall from mouth, slip onto clothing. He called it a 'protein cereal bar.'

Her hair was wet, slicked back, occasionally catching suns rays, revealing bronze layer beneath tawny. A jumper that was baggy and pyjama pants delighted Takemura, reason unknown.

She looked entirely vulnerable, and sleepy, and different, at ease...

_And..._

Man's mind decided it didn't wish to continue (exploration?) _working_ , Seville eyeing box in his hand.

* * *

She looked _vulnerable_ , completely.

_Yes._

That was the word. Unfair assessment, it _was._

Just an assessment.

 _There_ was the correct word.

She could be shot at _any_ moment, and didn't have a care in the world.

Why _didn't_ she have a care in the world?

* * *

"I had better make that."

Seville took box, taking the mug he picked, grabbing sieve and pot from drawer.

"Please, sit."

She was glossing over man's stare-fest, sure he did that for five minutes, maybe more.

Takemura shuffled over to the fridge, focusing on what was within it.

* * *

He found a veritable rainbow of veggies, fresh, crunchy, blocks of tofu, fresh pasta, eggs, a carton of milk, cream, butter and variety of fruit.

"Upside of living near the international food markets. I do not buy 'fake' food. I guess V made you eat something resembling 'meat' right, since you seem alright now." Takemura reluctantly nodded. "I wouldn't give that stuff to a dog, even if it were starving. See, I am exempt from eating that, was brought up a vegetarian, though I understand if you want meat, or fish. That is fine. Avery ate meat, so I am used to preparing, cooking it."

Woman moved the mug closer to him.

"Feel like eating anything? I am going to make some toast, slather peanut butter on it...," she hummed, "heavenly."

He was looking again, Seville noticing.

"What?"

"You look different."

"Oh! You mean my optics? I don't need to use them right now. I trust you. I don't have a reason not to."

"That is not merely it."

"No makeup, distinct lack of height, and wearing baggy clothing? It is seven am, Takemura. Let me have some downtime...let my feet have a day without wearing stilts..."

"Why do you wear them if they hurt you?"

"Sheesh," Seville waved hands, "being rather pedantic, there. If I had known I had to dress up, I would have..." Woman winked. "Remind me tonight, and I will get up, extra early, and 'glam myself up.'"

Takemura rolled his eyes.

"That is not what I meant, and I know you know that."

Seville smirked.

"Got it."

She walked around him, opening cupboards, grabbing plate, knife and loaf of seeded wholemeal bread, cutting fairly thick slices.

"Would you like some?"

Man nodded.

"Without anything on it."

Seville nodded, retrieving second plate.

...

...

...

"Shall I put a bin by you, just in case?"

Takemura ignored that, ignored Seville laughing at her own 'jape...'

* * *

"So, what is the plan?"

"Once V is well enough, I must seek Hanako-san's council. For that, I must go through Oda-san, her bodyguard. He must grant us permission to speak with her, let her know the truth. She is far more reasonable than her brother."

"Okay. I will scope out the channels, see what I can dig up. It seems Yorinobu has gone into hiding, that does not help his character. If he were innocent, he would show his face. Yet, he stays in the shadows."

"Arasaka's Parade will draw him out, Hanako has a special float designed just for her, he sees to it. I intend on sabotaging it, though we must observe the Arasaka Industrial Park, where they are being made."

"If V can't make it, I will help. I am nearby, after all, won't be too much trouble. I can get inside, been a while since I have done a stealth operation." Woman rotated shoulders. "I look forward to it. Does V know what stealth means? He comes across as the polar opposite."

Takemura agreed with Seville, minutest smile quirking his mouth.

"Be still my heart!" Woman feigned swoon, back of her hand against her forehead. "I made the stoic Takemura smile! Let me have that, before you judge, squint, please?"

Man let _her_ have that, waving her off after a few seconds.

* * *

"When and where?"

"Behind Japantown's Market, take the elevator to the top floor, there is a balcony overlooking the park, and two days. The parade is in eight days."

"Okay. That gives us quite some time to plan. I will ask V to come here, add himself to the system, so we can talks things over. Use my gear, I'll bring snacks..."

Man shook his head, wisp, ghost of laughter leaving him.

Seville left to change, Takemura washing up, woman nodding appreciatively when she returned.

"Could have had a worse house-guest. Could have been V..."

Woman was joking, man knew, though he allowed himself to laugh, woman chuckling as she walked past him, getting ready to go out.

* * *

"I see your optics are working again."

"That is why V and myself visited Vector. He managed to reboot most of my enhancements and remove Arasaka's influence in them."

"They could control you, if they wanted? Make you a puppet?"

Takemura nodded, sadness creeping in, Seville avoiding mentioning it, knowing the man's type.

Keep it in, under lock and key, rein lashed around it tight enough to suffocate the pain, starving it of oxygen, not a single, precious breath wasted upon it.

* * *

"Well, it is good to have you on our side." Woman sent his optic a bare note. "Use those new enhancements and create a list of food you would like me to buy, please?"

Seville smiled, her cheeks puffed, and God, Takemura's mouth ached to move up, he had to actively battle the urge.

He nodded, and made a list, sending it back to woman.

"Okay! I will be back soon. Make yourself comfortable."

Seville turned on her heel and left, getting in touch with V, on the way to the lift, hoping he was well enough to accompany Takemura to the Industrial Park.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to getting out there again, sitting, observing, listening, keep senses keen.

She had dulled herself to the constant thumping music on the streets below, the glow of their signs. They were unimportant.

Dulling herself to something as important as recon?


	7. Chapter Seven

“I'm back.”

Seville took off her shoes, slipping on flats, placing paper bags on kitchen worktop.

“Feeling any better?”

Takemura nodded, refilling kettle, woman nodding. She began placing items in the fridge, salmon, beef, moving around man to place bag of rice into cupboard, and a small pack of milk sweets, shrugging casually, eyeing man.

“I take it you opened the last cupboard on the right?"

Takemura had perused the space, seeing a pack of small chocolate muffins. He didn't need to nod.

“I hide those not because of shame, but due to me eating more than what you are _supposed_ to. The muffins are to die for.”

“'To die for?' I doubt that.”

“Figure of speech, Takemura, I am not speaking literally. Oolong, please.”

Folding bag, placing it inside drawer, Seville washed her hands, grabbed a muffin and peeled off its case, sitting on her couch.

* * *

“May I ask what happened after we met?”

Seville nodded.

“Well, Avery and I met up, talked things over, apologised, several times, and decided to split. We loved the idea of being together, but fell out of love with one another. We didn't want to be alone, but we were at each other's throats when we were together. He, he died six days later.”

Takemura sat at the far end of the couch, furthest point away from woman.

“He had arrhythmia, irregular heartbeat. His Mum found me on the floor, my knees gave out, I don't remember hitting the floor. I cried for days, couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I thought he died thinking I no longer cared. Of course I did. I never stopped, I just stopped loving him. His Mum assured me he knew, that she hadn't seen him smile like that for many years, when we were together. I lived with him, but came here after we split. I had to go and retrieve the rest of my possessions, and as soon as I smelt his aftershave, I was crying, again. Then I grew angry. His Mum told me that on his Father's side, his Father and Grandfather both died of the same thing, at forty-two and forty-five, respectively. Avery knew he had the same issue, yet did nothing about it. I was furious, thinking he would rather die than get a check-up. I didn't understand why he would want that, I still don't...”

“I am sorry for your loss.”

“Why do you think he did that?” Takemura looked disturbed, Seville trying to explain. “You can sit next to me, you know. I won't shout at you. You can say what you think. I just wanted another man's opinion.”

“I believe he was raised as I was, with steel backbone, illness should not affect you, you should continue your duties, no matter what, even if you are being sick. You could have a severed limb, bleeding out, yet you must not complain. Men do not complain, we simply move on. I do not believe Mr Delling thought he was going to die. He may have considered it, but threw it out as an option. He should not have thrown it out. I do not believe he meant to harm you, in not seeking help.”

Brunette hummed approvingly.

“Thank you, for answering that. I appreciate it.”

Woman registered she went to put her hand on man's shoulder as she passed him, hand hovering in mid-air, fingers curled.

V disrupting the silence helped her make quick getaway.

* * *

“Afternoon, V.”

“Afternoon, Seville. Takemura let me know he wants to see me tomorrow, said you might be comin' along too?”

“Yes. I have an appointment in the morning, but will meet the two of you afterwards.”

“Got it. Have you seen him?”

_Why, yes! I am looking right at him..._

Seville couldn't say that.

“I heard from him earlier today, answered a few of my questions, which he didn't have too. Not trying to probe or anything. I just figure that, since we are working together, we ought to, somewhat know about each other?”

V nodded, smiling brightly, Panam waving in the background funny.

“Yeah! About that. Why don't we meet up, the three of us?”

“Three?”

“Yeah, Panam's home is the Badlands, she doesn't like travellin' into the city. I get that, it ain't exactly hospitable to Nomads. The only reason they are to me is 'cause they don't know about my past. I don't want to bring her if it'll cause her to get stressed out.”

“Aww.” Seville directed wink at Panam. “He's a keeper, Panam. V lights up around you, its rather sweet. And, I am good with that. When and where?”

“Great!” Nomad's azure optics glittered, mischief hidden in there, something Seville caught. “Say tonight? Be nice to catch up, before the shit potentially hits the fan in the warehouse, right?”

“I agree. Though, V? Mind if I do the job? It needs doing whether or not Oda gives his permission for the two of you to meet with Hanako, and I worry that due to you being ill, you might be sick at a REALLY inopportune time, and get caught?”

Takemura's look told Seville he was on to her bullshit.

That wasn't the reason she told him...

* * *

“Well, you used to do stuff like that, right? It shouldn't tax me to watch you through binoculars...”

“That and, is stealth your thing? Panam told me you just run in there, all guns blazing, and hope for the best. I was hoping to get in and out, without being seen, programme the relay towers to short-circuit, and have the cameras loop the same footage that they usually see outside. Just the guards walking around. That won't arise suspicion.”

V laughed, Johnny laughing at him, not with him.

_**Considering yesterdays 'excursions?' Yeah, Seville is right. You have no idea what being quiet means...** _

V went beet red.

“Don't say another word, Johnny. Seriously. You left us alone.”

 _ **Yeah, and I did, but I felt it too.**_ Johnny took off shades, chewing on one of the arms. _**Eh, you're alright, but the technique needs work.**_

V could have died, right then and there, melted right into the desert sand, become one with it.

* * *

“Tom's Diner. I'll come pick you up, say tonight, at six?”

“That's fine. One thing. Do they have vegetarian food?”

V raised brow.

“Uh, I think so? I'll check, phone Takemura too. If they don't, I'll let you know.”

“Thanks, V. See you later. Bye, Panam.”

The couple waved, Seville left with Takemura, his brows questioning her.

* * *

“I know, I know...” Woman sighed. “I lied. I didn't know if you wanted V knowing you were here. He might get the wrong impression. Can I make it up?”

“He should not. Are you attempting to bribe me? That will not work.”

“No, I am offering to make you some actual, REAL food, for the stakeout tomorrow, something you won't need a bucket for afterwards. I have plenty of Tupperware, I can make us some lunch. At least I know we can eat it, and know what it is, not play guessing games...And, we _know_ V will get the wrong end of the fucking stick, and poke us with it...”

Woman still couldn't quite work out what colour man's optics were, they were opalescent in rays of early afternoon light, however.

_Quite pretty, really..._

* * *

He was squinting at her.

“Is it the swearing? Is it swearing in general that bothers you, or women doing it?”

The squint drew grooves in Takemura's forehead, Seville growing nervous.

“Is this the 'Because I am older, I think women are second-class citizens' idiom I often hear about people my age and above here? It is not a thing in Japan.”

“Some people do think that, and definitely not. I do not think you believe that bull. I swear, a lot. It isn't to offend, I use it as an adjective. However, I will try to limit my use of profanity, not just around you. In general.”

Lines lessened severity.

“Thank you.”

Seville grinned.

“Dōitashimashite.”

V calling disrupted apt solitude, man seeking to curse himself...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sphynx cat though...

“Afternoon.”

Seville jogged up to Takemura and V, sitting on some pallets. There was a pizza box on a crate V occasionally took a slice from, Takemura avoiding it like the plague.

“Here.”

Seville got out two boxes, one filled with egg fried rice, the other with salmon stir fry. She stood, taking chopsticks and fork over to Takemura, man thanking her, V watching, mouth open.

* * *

“Not quite Japanese food, but, hopefully, it stays down...”

“Is this a fuckin' picnic? Why am I not gettin' any?”

 ** _V,_** Johnny leant against rail, **_don't be dense..._**

“Holy fuckin' shitbird! I did not see that comin'...”

Takemura vehemently denied V's assumptions, level enacted too harsh, Seville frowning at him.

* * *

“ _No.”_

Woman shook her head.

“No, V. Its been that long, I'm afraid I have forgotten what it feels like,” she feigned sorrow, throwing hand over her face, “I may have sealed up...”

Johnny cackled, Takemura choking on piece of spinach.

_**Now that IS a tragedy, V. Either that, or 'saka shit was so bad, she doesn't want to admit it...** _

“I am living with Seville until I am able to find new accommodation. She lives the closest I can get to Japantown, without being seen. That is all, V.”

“He _is_ right, V. I brought food to limit the possibility of him hurling over a railing again.” Brunette snorted. “And here was me, thinking you were sophisticated...”

Seville took another Tupperware container from bag, handing it to V.

“Peace offering?”

He opened it, seeing some mini chocolate chip muffins.

Accepting 'offering,' Nomad munched away, Seville curiously eyeing pizza, opening her own lunch, tofu stir-fry with broccoli rice.

“Can that stuff even constitute as _cheese?_ ”

V laughed, woman wondering if she should have brought a bib...

* * *

Taking turns with the binoculars, Johnny saw something the other men did not.

_**They definitely had sex. She's walking funny.** _

V choked on mouthful of pizza, woman slapping his back.

“Johnny again?”

“He wants to know why you are walking funny.”

“Because I got fucked hard?” She snorted. “Wax will do that to you. These pants don't get themselves on. If there are _any_ hairs, they catch and it stings. Hair gets stuck in lace too, so...”

V laughed, laughing himself hoarse, beer adding to his amusement.

“I think Johnny just swooned...”

_**Fuck you, I did not.** _

“Can't tell if he's madly in love with you, or just wants to slam you against a wall.”

 _ **Both,**_ Johnny chirped, _**and on Florida Snow. Seriously, V,**_ Johnny mused, placing his hand on V's shoulder, _**you should bang after using it. You'll never come so hard in your life. Neither will she, he, they, whatever.**_

“No thanks. I already bleed out of my nose. Don't want it fuckin' pourin'...”

_**That's because people do three lines, one after the other. Do one, then another an hour later. That won't happen.** _

V ignored rocker, Seville eagerly eyeing particular relay tower.

* * *

“Huh, that's strange. The encryption is better on the relay towers than it is on the camera system. What the hell are they relaying?”

“Somethin' worth hidin'.”

“Exactly. I will take this back to my apartment. Please, follow me when we are done V, I will add you to my security system, so you can come and go.”

A shape whizzed by woman's vision, sphynx cat jumping up, onto crate, then railing, getting in her way.

* * *

“Hello. Watashi wa anata o nanto yobubekidesu ka?”

“Bakeneko.”

Takemura's voice threw Seville and V, both looking at him. She smiled, widening with the name.

“A 'monster' cat? A little harsh.” Woman offered hand, cat walking up to her, sniffing cautiously. “With that sweet little face? I don't think he plans on devouring any of us.”

V had no fucking clue what was being said, flailing around, floundering.

“What's a Bakeneko, and what did you just say?”

“You do not need to know everything we say, V.”

Seville laughed, laughing until man backed off, slightly perturbed...

* * *

“Well, _that_ was cryptic as fuck...”

“I asked what I should call the cat, and a Bakeneko is a yōkai, a demon, so to speak.”

“I dunno...” Nomad knelt, cat jumping onto his lap. “It doesn't look like a demonic little asshole. It does look hungry, though.”

“I will go and get him something.”

* * *

The pink skinned, hairless, 'demon spawn' cat's big blue eyes studied V, man besotted with him.

“Men who love cats?” Seville put her thumb up. “Cats don't choose just anyone, V...”

Woman traipsed off, passing binoculars to Takemura on her way.

The cat followed her, all the way to the fish stalls, woman having to pick him up, to prevent him from running across roads...

* * *

“Little guy is flaky though, ain't he? He's all over _you_ now...”

“That is because I fed him.”

V smirked.

“That why you're carryin' him, too? He's gonna get spoilt...”

“Yes, he is!”

The two laughed, woman entering apartment, registering V.

“It may have some trouble. The system is trying to register two people, yet one isn't alive, so it will search for Johnny Silverhand until it blows a gasket...”

Seville headed over to her work-desk, stopping the system's scan.

“V has a biochip in his head, that is what is causing the anomaly. I wouldn't let him in here if the anomaly was a danger to you, or myself.”

Woman placed cat down, male sniffing near the fridge, quickly settling down.

“Could you take your shoes off, please? I don't trust Night City's pavements...”

“Course.”

V did as asked, Johnny appearing near the cat.

_**Fucking a. This place must have cost a fortune. Fair play to her. Girl works hard. Seville has an ever growing list of 'reasons I would ruin her' totting up in my head...** _

V smirked.

“Johnny wants to know if you are rich...”

_**Fuck you, that is not what I said...** _

“No. I have been working since I was sixteen, thirteen years, is all. Bought this place when it had just been built, so I got it dirt cheap. All you see around you is my decorating. I have three bedrooms, en-suite, so, if you need anywhere to stay, you are welcome.”

“Thanks, Seville. That's real...”

“ _Preem_ , right?”

V laughed.

“Yeah, _preem._ ”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter feature violent acts/attempted violent/sexual acts, so I completely understand if you want to skip those. Just a warning, I don't want to upset/trigger anyone.

Seville left Industrial Park, turning on optics, message popping up, throwing her for a loop.

* * *

_Miss Seville Harker-Blaine_

_I would like to cordially invite you to dinner, to thank you for saving my life, all those years ago. I regret that it was so long a time. I avoided Night City for as long as I could, it claimed much of my life, and claimed my Father._

_I fully understand if you wish to decline. Though, I must assure you, whilst I know what the public think of me, I would not cause you, or your family harm._

_This city poisons whatever, whomever it touches, though I am certain it has not altered you, and I would like to believe it has not me._

_I ask that you merely reply, even if it may be single word._

* * *

The message wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be.

_Holy fucking Christ on a bike..._

This had to be fake, there was no, possible way that this was real. The way to find out would be to go, attend whatever this was, despite situation...

Despite Takemura, and potentially V despising her if she accepted.

Questions flew at her, disorientating.

* * *

Could she stand to be around a killer? Yes, V and Takemura may have killed people, but those people were trying to kill them, right? Kill or be killed?

Yorinobu had attacked a frail old man, skin barely stretching over bone, clearly indicating he was ill. He was dying, yet his own son took the natural decision away from him, making it murder, no matter how he phrased it.

He could use different vernacular all he wanted.

He strangled the life out of his Father, watched him perish, glimmers of life coming to sputtering halt.

He may not appear cold-blooded, but Seville knew the Arasaka's did not rise to power by being cordial, moral, finding loopholes wherever they could to get away with their crimes, not limited to bribery...

Heading home, Seville took a deep breath, working up the nerve to get out what she needed to.

* * *

The worst part? She was considering _accepting_ the invitation, purely to glean man's state of mind, gather what the fuck was going on.

There wasn't an address or time, date even.

Woman needed to get a second opinion, from a man, unlikely to want to hear it...

* * *

Seville acted as normal as she could, getting out cleaning supplies, vacuum. She held onto appliance, knuckles turning white.

“Takemura?” She came out with it. “I received an email, from someone claiming to be Yorinobu, asking me on a date, and, honestly? I am considering it.”

Takemura bolted up, shaking head, face betraying internal fire being stoked, bitterness erupting lava from his throat, woman feeling the heat, seeing fumes leaving him.

“If the email is from him, I would discard it, pretend it did not exist and move on. Unless you wish to die, I would ignore it.”

“Why?” Seville kept tone respectful. “You and V are meeting with Oda, which gets him out of the way, you can gauge his state of mind, and I will be opposite the man who wouldn't give you the time of day, and threw you out like rubbish. He wouldn't do that to me. I haven't done anything to hamper his plans, and _if_ I can get in his head, that will help us. Takemura,” woman offered option, “if I didn't know what I was doing, I wouldn't consider it. You gave me your trust, placed your faith in me when you moved in. Extend that, please.”

“I refuse to listen to absurdity. You would willingly sit opposite him,” man couldn't say his name without wanting to baulk, “knowing what his mouth has uttered, his hands have done?”

“Are you calling me stupid?” Brunette took steadying breath. “I know what he did. If he wanted me dead, I would be. Now that he does his _own_ dirty work, if I went missing, after going to see him, don't you think people would go straight to him? He knows where I am, Smasher does. The latter wants me dead, wants to fuck me to death. I would rather chance Yorinobu than him. I am not concerned about him. I am concerned that my thoughts will give me away. I have to get my neural enhancements 'turned off,' so to speak. No one can read my mind, but they can see spikes in cortisol, nervous shakes, feel clammy palms when I shake their hands.”

Seville walked up to Takemura, facing him.

“If I can glean more information, instead of sitting on my arse, doing nothing? You and V are putting in the work, I want to be equal to the two of you, yet I feel like an outsider. Need proof I can actually accomplish something, I am useful? Here.”

Seville took chip from her neural port, putting it into her laptop, Arasaka Industrial Park's camera feed showing, panning across the room with the floats.

* * *

“Its all sorted, no matter what happens, you have a plan and will stick to it. I need to try, if it costs me my life, at least I died trying, and not complaining, feeling shitty because I didn't act. I can fight, Takemura. I didn't spaff all those eddies against a wall, spend them for 'fun.' I have been training since I was six, boxing, Aikido, I travelled with Vik for years. Watson is disreputable, still is, and he didn't want kids fighting on the streets, so, he gave us an outlet.”

…

…

...

“Prove it.”

* * *

_Huh?_

Takemura unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them up.

“Okay.”

Seville moved appliance out of the way, getting into boxing stance, making sure to keep moving.

She jabbed, guarding stomach, chest, spinning around man, grabbing his arm. Takemura let her pull him, her stomach unguarded for split second. Turning her, his knee collided with woman. She stumbled back, hitting couch, quickly regaining control, fists flying towards man.

* * *

Seville got a few good hits in, slamming Takemura against kitchen counter, at one point. He turned, threw punch, she ducked, but wasn't prepared for the second. It smashed into her left cheek, nearer her jaw than her eye.

Footsteps outside her apartment made the pair freeze.

* * *

_**V! Get your skinny ass in here, now!** _

Johnny had entered before V, seeing Takemura smash Seville in the face. Standing beside her, woman held her cheek. V ran into the apartment, viewing the scene.

_**Sack of shit just hit her!** _

“Wha? Did you just hit Seville?”

Johnny growled, punching wall.

_**The fuck, V?! Still don't believe me?** _

...

...

“It's fine. I am rusty, he isn't. It is my fault.”

Woman walked away, spitting blood into the sink, not bothering to turn on the tap, wash stain away.

“It was _my_ fault, V. Lets just leave it at that.”

She opened the freezer, took pack of frozen sweetcorn and placed it on her cheek, skin starting to sting.

“To put a long story short? Yorinobu emailed me, asking me out on a date, Takemura disagreed. Apparently, I need his _permission_ to act.”

Takemura said nothing, V waving arms around frantically.

“I'm stayin' right here, after _that._ The fuck, Goro?!”

Man left to his room, respectful enough _not_ to slam the door.

* * *

“You alright?”

Seville nodded.

“Really. It is my fault. I said I should accept the invitation, see if I can get some information from Yorinobu, see whatever the fuck is going on in his head. I know its a crazy idea, and I am batshit level of fuckwit for wanting to say 'yes' but you get the idea, right? He doesn't know you are here, or Takemura, he doesn't know that I know either of you, and he couldn't possibly know about what you told me. If he wanted me dead, he could do it. He has killed before. I haven't given him a reason to harm me...I wouldn't drag you or Takemura into it. I wanted to be honest, V, that's all.”

“Honestly?” V pat woman's shoulder. “I reckon you should go for it. Thanks for tellin' me, 'appreciate it. Yorinobu is a private person, right? The fact that he is lettin' you in? Reckon he wants you as his choom...”

Seville feigned disgust.

“Ew. Isn't he like _eighty?_ Age doesn't bother me, but he is older than my Dad, and that makes me cringe...”

V laughed.

“Think so, yeah.” Man gave whisky carafe the once over. “Want me to make you a drink? Look like you need it.”

Seville nodded, settling down on the sofa.

“The third room on the right is free. Put anything you need washing in the washing machine, and I'll sort it.”

“Thanks, but nah. I'll do those. You jus' chill.”

Brunette offered sincere smile.

“Thank you, V...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Takemura may not be everyone's cup of tea, and that's alright. The support has been immense. Thank you so much!


	10. Chapter Ten

“Morning, V. Kettle's just boiled.”

V yawned, waving, still tired.

“Mornin'. Comfiest bed I've ever slept in, sorta wanna go back to it...”

Seville laughed, her cheek slightly sore. The bruising had gone down, woman periodically pressing ice against it.

“You can do, if you want. I can always bring you some coffee in later.”

“Nah. I can sleep for days. If I go back to bed, I won't get up, might not, anyway...”

Woman squeezed man's hand after he sat.

“Wanna talk about last night? What happened?”

“My temper came out, that's what. Apparently, Yorinobu wants me as his 'choom' because I saved his sorry arse from dying slowly, _painfully_ ten years ago. The Tyger Claws had infiltrated his chef team, and planned on murdering him. Apparently, he was in a lot of pain and conventional drugs didn't help. He had glitter put into his food, only, this time, it wasn't glitter. I got myself in with the Claws and managed to hack into their servers. I found out their plan, went along with them to the restaurant, and got strangled by Oda as a result. Hanako wasn't there, she had called to say she was unwell at the last minute, that's why Oda was there. He only put me down because Saburo asked him too. For all his misgivings? Not once did he raise his voice, do the 'evil boss glare,' or pull out a gun and threaten someone. See this?”

Woman pointed out a tiny line on her throat, a nick, V had made them when shaving sometimes.

“Mantis blades. I don't think he meant to hurt me, but he registered he had in the dark, and drew back. I kept the scar as a reminder that I need to be more cautious. Whilst I fully understand Takemura's reticence, I can't help but feel he is underestimating me, a bit. Though, I said I can fight, and I can, but still got hit...He was testing me.”

_**'A bit?' He fuckin' knocked you for six, Seville.** _

V looked to his left.

“He underestimated me, too. I get that. He's been with the Arasaka's almost his entire life, yet they threw him out like he was nothin' but trash. She took it though, Johnny, barely flinched, and seems okay now.”

Woman snorted.

“You try being five-two, one-hundred and twenty-five pounds, surrounded by men, at _least_ six foot and double my weight. You learn to take a punch, and you learn pretty fucking quickly, or I'd have been knocked out, _multiple_ times a day. Anyway,” Seville finished her tea, “I am not trying to be sneaky, or use subterfuge. I merely want to see what the hell possessed Yorinobu to do that. Rumours are that he never got on with his Dad, you hear of kids disliking their parents a lot. But, to murder him, outright, and claim it was an accident? The coroner won't notice strangulation marks? Unless they are being paid off? If he is willing to let me in the room with him, I can get concrete answers, doesn't matter if he tries to make them vague.”

“You have your own reasons for goin' and I say do it. I can only hope Oda listens. I hear he's more than a little touchy about everythin' that's goin' on.”

“That's the thing. Why is he, unless he thinks something untoward is going on?”

Woman stood, walking to the kitchen, washing out her mug.

“I need a shower, but will make you something, if you'd like?”

V shook his head.

“I would, but my stomach is doin' somersaults right now, and it fuckin' blows.”

“I would recommend tea, then. Caffeine can make it worse. I have mint, its loose leaf.”

V nodded, standing, watching woman prepare tea.

“Uh, how do you prepare loose leaf tea? What happened to bags? They outta fashion now?”

Seville laughed, kettle placed back in its cradle, lest she scald herself.

“Hopeless, utterly hopeless...” Her teasing went very appreciated. “Watch and learn, V, watch and learn...”

* * *

Four pm rolled around, Seville spraying perfume onto her neck, drawing in nervous breath.

It hadn't hit her until now that, potentially, if everything went belly up, V, Takemura and she could end up dead, their bodies tossed into the scrapheap, by the time the day was through, stars single light illuminating their mangled forms.

Woman wanted to appear like she knew what she was doing, dating not in her job requirements, she wasn't skilled in this. She went out with Avery as a friend, before anything blossomed, so, at least she knew the man, knew that her personality gelled with his.

The last time she had heard Yorinobu speak, he had a (deceptively?) soft voice, like his Father. For all intents and purposes, he looked like a regular man.

Unless he turned up, decked out in the finest Arasaka enhancements, looking like a walking advert for them, the man looked completely normal.

* * *

Seville put in her favourite earrings, little gold stars, her enhancements hidden, thin crescent moon ring, and her Grandmother's opal completed the look.

She knew the restaurant would be glamorous, and she dressed as such, but kept her form covered, respect paramount.

In Japanese culture, you did not walk around with everything on show, and Seville wasn't about to do that.

Sapphire velvet dress ended just above her knees, underwear an old bra, cleavage not applicable, and her favourite, trusty 'granny panties,' made sure she didn't have a VPL, or pert arse.

She hoped that would deter the slimy, grubby, vile mitts of Smasher, woman incredibly concerned that ALL of him was cybernetic, and that, knowing him, to spite her and women around him, he would have gotten the biggest penis enhancement known to man...

 _Or_ Arasaka...

Seville winced, slipping on dainty strappy gold sandals and retrieving purse.

She had covered the bruising rather well, full coverage foundation plastered on as cement, slight distension of her cheek (hopefully) going unnoticed.

* * *

She left her apartment, sending a note to V and Takemura.

She wished both luck, and hoped they would return safely.

She also _apologised_ to latter.

Vik had 're-tuned' her optics and neural enhancements, so she would look, and appear a regular customer, nothing to see here, the scans revealing little.

Only her name, address and phone number.

Not the fear, not the dread, not her stomach wanting to catapult its way out of her body...

* * *

“Oh, hello Mr Smasher!”

Seville felt like turning on her heel and leaving, as soon as she entered the restaurant.

“If I'd have known you'd be chaperoning me, I'd have worn something up my arse, and no panties! Don't say I'm not hospitable, after all. This place doesn't strike me the type for tits, flaps and arse out, but what do I know?”

Seville moved before Adam's 'hand' found her arse.

“I thought you'd be hovering around a pile of shit...”

“And, who hit you?”

Woman fully faced him, man horrible strained mess of metal, flesh stuck on there resembling a face.

_“You...”_

She laughed, staff ushering her into the lift, Adam following, man quickly scurrying away after pressing buttons.

* * *

“No, I simply couldn't accuse you, as that would be a lie...”

Seven foot of man towered over woman, Smasher backing her into the corner of the space.

“Now? I don't think this a prudent time, and, I reckon I've atrophied, so, good luck trying, soldier...”

“Look at the little fuckin' 'goody-two-shoes,' like butter wouldn't fuckin' melt. I've a mind to slit your throat, use your blood as fuckin' lube. Bet that cunt is as tight as fuckin' anythin'.”

“Ooh! I've not heard that one before! For someone as old as you, I thought you'd come out with something like 'I'll just use spit,' or go in raw. I'd prefer the former. If you must know,” Seville looked at dusky rose manicured nails, “I am damn good at handjobs, but I must insist you don't aim for the eye. Felt like I was dying...had my head shoved over the sink for ages...It was my fault. I aimed the wrong way. Straight up, not towards me...Also, that it isn't how it works. It stays tight, no matter what happens. Your penis isn't going to make me wide enough to shove an arm up there...”

Rogue hand tried shoving the hem of her dress up, fabric not budging.

“Don't rip this. Here.” She directed him towards the zip of her dress, fighting revulsion, its beady eyes on her. “You only have, what, thirty seconds? That depends on how long you last. The shorter amount of time, the better. I am not sloppy seconds, am I? Have you had it shoved in a joytoy's mouth or vagina earlier? I'm bone dry, so you're going to have to work for it.”

“I ain't workin' for anythin'...”

The dress slid down her back, Adam's cock pressed against her.

“Huh,” man stopped, scanning down her back, “nice tat.”

“Thank you.” She looked at the time. “Ten seconds? Can't believe I am worthy of the top floor...”

Just before Smasher's hand went under the fabric, onto her breasts, the other inching its way up her thigh, the lift door opened, a throat being cleared tearing man away from woman.

The staff member walked away, shaking her head, Seville zipping her dress back up, smoothing it and her hair down in the lift's mirrored walls.

* * *

“Remind me to bring some Viagra next time. What were you planning to do with a half hard cock, anyway? Colour me surprised that you kept it natural...I'm glad. The idea of metal being rammed into my cervix isn't my idea of 'fun'...”

Seville stepped from lift, feeling shudder coming on, pricking her spine.

“Lets see if Yorinobu needs some, huh...”


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Go sit in the corner, play with your colouring book, like a good little boy, now...”

Smasher stalked off, Seville taking a few deep, methodical breaths, waiting to be invited into the room, removing her heels.

“Miss Seville Harker-Blaine?”

Seville nodded, bowing, woman returning gesture.

“Yorinobu-san is ready for you.”

“Thank you.”

The screen door was opened, Seville remaining outside the room, until she was asked to enter.

* * *

“Miss Blaine.”

Yorinobu stood, Seville bowing at the waist, man following gesture, dressed in the most beautiful indigo yukata woman has seen, made of the finest silk, that and black under-layer had intricate golden thread sewn into them.

“Please, come in.”

Woman stepped into room, kneeling on cushion, talking oshibori, cleansing her hands with it.

“I offer my sincere condolences for your loss.”

Heavy footfalls behind her made her want to turn, though that would be rude.

Yorinobu visibly flinched, Smasher must have eyed him? Mouthed something? Seville fought urge to raise her brow.

* * *

“Thank you, Miss Blaine. May I be frank?”

She nodded.

“My Father was poisoned. He was ill for some time, though refused to take medication. Whoever did this knew about his heart, that he had had three heart attacks in five years. They gave him Digitalis, a fatal dose. Only someone close to him could know the precise amount, especially for his condition.”

“One of his entourage? That is terrible. Please, if I may help in any way, let me know.”

Seville offered hand, Yorinobu shaking it, thanking her, knock on the door taking his attention.

* * *

After their food was ordered, Seville's stomach rumbled, sound loud enough to be heard. She apologised, turning red.

“Night City needs little introduction, I cannot stand this place. I wish I hadn't returned here. Perhaps my Father would still be alive.”

Seville's food was placed before her, woman nodding at the server.

“I only met your Dad twice, yet he made an impact. Considering his clout, he was, remarkably calm. I hadn't met a leader of such a large, powerful company who was mellow, yet there lay a fierceness there. He was an indomitable soul, and, if I may, I ask for some time to think on our meetings. He stood tall, no matter his health issues. How many people knew about those, may I ask?”

"Osaki ni dōzo, Miss Blaine.”

Yorinobu nodded, gesturing to her food.

“If you are certain?”

Man nodded again.

“My sister, the cook, myself and Takemura.”

Seville's grip on the small bowl of udon noodles tightened, free hand locating chopsticks.

Wouldn't he have mentioned that, had he known?

It may have been intimate information, but wasn't Takemura his most trusted confidant?

* * *

“You may answer me in Japanese, I do not mind. I know you speak it with respect, not with derision, in mockery.”

“I would never do that. I hold Japan is high regard, its people, they treated me with the utmost esteem.”

“I freely speak yours,” Yorinobu gracefully waved hand, “it is fine, Miss Blaine.”

“ _Willingly_ speak mine?”

Man shook his head, though wryness slid across lips.

...

“Please, what can I do to assist the investigation?”

“There is an internal investigation, though I thank you for your offer.”

Seville was revealing her cards, one by one, and had made an error, card lower value than Yorinobu's.

Her next card had to, at _least_ match his.

* * *

“Apologies. How are you faring?”

“I do not know. It feels as if I am floating, without tether. I lost my ties to the Earth when I lost my Father. How are your family? Are they well?”

“Blake isn't faring well, his fibromyalgia is causing him misery, and the drugs have stopped working. He keeps a chipper attitude, though the stress is showing in Amie and Josh. They have stayed with me a few times, over the last few months. I feel terrible for my brother, but also for his fiancée, his son. I don't know whom to empathise with more, whether or not it would be insulting to do so.”

“I wish him and his family well. Though, I see unease, flitting across your face.”

Woman blinked, optics registering scan, keeping them off, usual brown shade telling no tale.

If she opened up, would he trust her? He _had_ gotten out his story, read it aloud for her...

Seville wasn't thick, however. She knew that Yorinobu had done that to 'get it off his chest,' to haul guilt's weight off him, so he could breathe.

She had made a decision.

* * *

After swallowing, finishing her meal, making sure to leave a bit, Seville nodded thanks at the servers.

“Gochisōsama deshita.”

They exchanged bows, woman cleaning hands, taking steady, soothing breath.

* * *

“As far as I know, I am one of five children, my Dad had three with his wife, one, my half-brother with another woman, and me, with my Mum. Though, he has since implied that there may be many more. Pardon my language, but considering the times we live in, it baffles me how someone could be so careless, not use any form of protection. Don't get me wrong, I adore Blake, Josh and Amie, I would do anything for them. I just can't understand why our Dad is completely moronic, then blames others for his mistakes.”

“Some refuse to accept their mistakes, not that I mean you or your brother are mistakes. I simply mean that placing blame upon others is far easier than admitting wrongdoing.”

Seville could have slapped him.

_Tell me about it..._

* * *

“The world would be a better place without some people in it...unfortunately, many of those are our family...”

Seville jumped out of her skin, Yorinobu (luckily) having stood, bowed and turned, so, he didn't see movement.

Woman stood, stretching out legs, knees a bit sore, pins and needles in joints. She saw piece of paper on the table man stood by, its title ' _Coroners Report._ ' She eyed it cautiously, taking picture with optics, scanning down, seeing it wasn't signed?

* * *

“Thank you for tonight, the food was spectacular.”

“You are welcome, _Seville._ ”

The two exchanged bows.

“May I see you outside?”

“Of course. I would rather not be alone, given Adam and my 'history.'”

Man tilted head, concern flashing.

“What did he do?”

The two entered the lift, woman seeing Smasher's face when she blinked...

“He doesn't know what the word 'no' means. Whether it is the _n_ or the _o_ , I don't know, but I knew if I didn't go along with it, I'd have exited the lift as a meat-sack, my blood would have splattered all over the walls, and my bones littering the ground...”

She forgot _whose_ company she kept, wincing when it hit her, screeching, derailed, runaway train hitting her, square in the face, causing her to wobble, Yorinobu at her side in an instant.

* * *

“Are you alright?”

He called Delamain, helping Seville outside, fresh air taking brisk turn.

“Pardon that outburst. It has been sitting on my chest for some time, and it came out when it shouldn't have.”

“No,” man sighed, “I am glad you informed me. I knew his proclivities were crass, but I failed to heed the warning signs.”

“Forgive me, but why do you keep him around? He is terrible company, and a horrible, horrible man.”

“Those, he is, however,” man slipped glasses down his face, “he knows Night City better than I ever could. If anyone can locate my Father's killer, he can. He feels he owes Arasaka, for giving him a second chance at life.”

“Can you earnestly call what he is human? He is entirely metal, wires, cords, his skin looks like he is dead. He owes Arasaka, the company, not you. Your company is far too good, for the likes of him...”

Man flashed pearly whites, Seville steadying herself. Delamain arrived, Yorinobu seeing her into the car.

“We shall see, Miss Blaine. Take care...”

Seville swallowed the second she was out of sight of the man.

_The fuck does **that** mean?_

* * *

A message popped up minutes later, taking mind away from the cryptic mass of knots it tried twisting itself into.

* * *

_**Seville? I have just dropped off V. I trust this finds you well? I would like to pick you up.** _

_Okay, and it does. It went much better than expected, actually. I would like that, I think we need to talk._

Takemura agreed.

_**I would like that. Where are you?** _

_Just pulling onto west Jig-Jig street._

_**Shall I meet you there?** _

_Please._

* * *

“Delamain? Could you please let me out here, but charge me for the full journey, please, just in case I am being tracked? Use this, for the camera feed in the parking garage. It'll make me look like I am getting out of the car and going back to my apartment. I would rather be safe than sorry.”

Woman sent video to Delamain.

“Of course, Miss Blaine. Have a lovely night.”

“Thank you.”

Seville got out, checking for cameras, making sure their feeds were fuzzy, or to clip out Delamain, her getting out of the car, and Takemura's van.

* * *

She got inside, nodding to man, hoping things would flow freely, nothing impeding its passage...


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sawdust and plastic.” See, that line made me laugh, at first, but then made me want to hug Goro, smush my face against him (his stomach, I am tiny...) It must be horrible for him to be dragged out of his home country and placed somewhere that is entirely different. Not just a culture shock, but a super-massive electric shock.

“I want to say I'm...”

Takemura interrupted, woman shutting up, knowing she needed to listen.

“I am sorry, Seville.” At a red light, Takemura lowered head. “Sumimasen.”

Woman smiled, low light masking it.

“I'm not mad. I would have been, were it a cheap shot. You swung, it connected, I made a mistake.”

Takemura acknowledged that, but shook his head.

“Please, let me shoulder the blame. I ask you only for that, and that you use my name.”

Now he noticed woman grinning, scarlet lips contrast to white teeth. He was glad he couldn't see the bruises, lead in stomach shifting with car movement.

* * *

“You have a name? Well now!” Seville dropped the tease from her tone. “I would be grateful to hear it.”

“Goro.”

Golden optics shimmered, woman chuckling, Goro's questioning gaze making her blurt out reason.

“Hmm? Oh! I'm not laughing at your name. My mascara is making its way down my face. I look like a panda...”

Man let himself laugh, Seville's chest tightening.

“V called me that once.”

Woman began wiping flakes off cheek.

“Bet he didn't say _that_ again...”

Goro cleared throat.

“No, no he did not...”

* * *

“I suppose I ought to explain what happened?”

Goro wanted to know, aware it wasn't his information to acquire.

“Smasher was, well, far from pleasant. Would have had his mitts all over me if the lift ride wasn't thirty seconds, at most. He tried, he failed.”

Man's grip on the steering wheel tightened, woman assuring him.

“He didn't do anything. I would have beat the living shit out of him if he had...probably shattering every bone in my hands and feet, but I would go out fighting.”

“Mitts?”

Goro needed to say something, silence deafening, too much. He had grown accustomed to Seville talking, whether it be to him, V, the, as yet, unnamed cat, or a client.

* * *

“English slang for hands. I should probably explain a few things, before we go back to being serious? Just for a minute?”

Goro agreed, certain word sticking out in his mind as odd.

“What does the word 'spaff' mean?”

Woman grinned again.

“Its used mostly to describe people with male genitalia. It means to, sorry for the wording, but to ejaculate against something, usually a wall. I use it as a joke, since I can't really do that, and it works in shocking people?”

As if stunned, Goro's face became entirely animated, Seville unwilling to blink. He was completely baffled as to why she would use such a word, and his idea of a 'joke' was not hers.

But, it made her happy, if saying that did, and she needed something to cheer her up, Goro would consider saying it again.

If only he _didn't_ know what it meant...

* * *

Woman sighing brought him back, as she combed back loose hairs from plait with her hand.

“Back to business?” Man nodded. “Okay. Yorinobu seems on edge, he flinched when Smasher walked into the room. He thinks the city claimed his Dad, and said that his heart was failing. Whoever killed him must have known, been in his close circle, as they used Digitalis. A high enough dose causes the person to have a heart attack. It would have looked natural, on the birth certificate, as it is only present in the body after a short period. Yet, he said his Dad was poisoned. Digitalis overdose is certainly bad, but poisoning? I would say that is an even stranger thing to make up, given the death certificate wouldn't indicate poison, of any kind.”

“How can he stand to say such things? Yes, Saburo-sama was ill, his heart was failing, but to insist upon using that as an excuse, when there would be strangulation marks on his neck?”

“There's the thing. That doesn't appear on the death certificate. Yorinobu has a copy, though I know it isn't the original, as the original is always signed by the coroner. I know because I saw one after my Grandmother died. It was written in pen, so it couldn't be doctored. Saburo's was typed. Yorinobu implied you knew that about his condition, and could be implicated...”

Seville halted herself.

“Please, tell me to shut up if I am upsetting you.”

“You are not what is doing that. It appears this 'Smasher' holds many more cards than previously anticipated. I had not thought to think of _his_ involvement in all this. I did know, yes, but Saburo-sama was like a Father to me. I would not harm a hair on his head, let alone cause his heart to fail...”

Woman put her hand on man's arm, split second, action not sympathetic. It was a warm, albeit _brief_ gesture.

“Yorinobu is a powerful man, yet he does not act like one. If anything, he was cordial, friendly, approachable. If you didn't know him, you'd think him an ally. I assure you that I do not believe a word he says. If I thought you were involved, I wouldn't have let you into my home.”

“And, yet,” Goro sighed, now near the hidden underground parking garage of Seville's apartment block, “I _do_ know him. I loathe to even speak his name, now. And, I greatly appreciate your words, your gestures. Seville.”

The rest of the journey was silent, though it wasn't heavy.

* * *

Once parked, Goro sifted out frustration through his nose, pinching it. Seville thrust out her hand, man tilting his head at it.

“I know the night hasn't been great for either of us, but I would like to begin again, if that's alright?”

Goro nodded, shaking Seville's hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr Takemura, Goro. I am Seville Harker-Blaine, though that makes me sound like I am up my own arse, so I just go by Seville.”

Man chuckled.

“Pleasure? Does my past not bother you? And, it is wonderful to make your acquaintance, Miss Harker-Blaine, Seville.”

Woman laughed, squeezing his hand.

“Smart-arse. And, no. If it did, I wouldn't have given you the time of day...”

She winked, Goro raising brow at the sudden urge to smile, get closer to her, woman looking sleepy.

He'd move closer to be a pillow, of course. There wasn't any other reason why.

He told himself that as he got out of the car, went to Seville's side and opened her door, woman keeping dress down with her hands, swinging legs around, getting out as gracefully as she could, handing him her car keys.

* * *

“If it wasn't a pleasure, I'd have remained silent for the journey, and only thanked you for the ride...”

Woman made her way to the lift, pressing 'call' button. She (she thought it was a surreptitious move. It was _not_ ) winked second time, Goro catching it, affixing his collar, to keep from looking at her...

* * *

Once the two had arrived in Seville's apartment, she kicked off her heels, throwing her purse onto the sofa, perching on the arm of it.

“Oh! What happened with Oda? Is V alright?”

“V is fine, and Oda-san refused us an audience with Hanako-san. I am down to my last option, and it is not a safe one. I can only hope Hanako-san is alone when I sneak into her chamber. I am concerned what Yorinobu-san has in store for her. He has always claimed he only wants to protect her, from the world, the press, Saburo-sama, yet we know how he dealt with him...”

“Considering you trained Oda, it sounds like he's acting like an entitled brat.”

“He always was stubborn, refusing to learn how to fight without enhancements. I understand most people have them, but learning the basics is not 'dull' or 'boring.' It is important.”

“Agreed.” Woman stood, making her way over to a table, carafe of whisky upon it. “Need a drink? I know I certainly do...”

Goro nodded, Seville pouring him single measure, letting him decide if he wanted any more.

* * *

“Arigatōgozaimashita, Seville-san.”

Seville flushed, staring at Goro through the bottom of the tumbler.

It was the _booze._

Of course it was.

She _blamed_ the booze.

It was _always_ the fucking booze...

* * *

The cat walked past, casually sitting in between the two.

“Does he have a name?”

Seville shook her head.

“ _Cat._ He isn't mine to name.”

Sphynx moved onto woman's lap, without her asking.

“It would seem he would like a name.”

“Want to name him yourself?”

“It would also seem he does not like me.”

Woman moved closer, moving cat with her. The male complained, low meow, Seville plopping him next to Goro.

“I need to take off my face. I will leave you to it for a minute. If I hear hissing,” woman teased, standing, “from _either_ of you, I'm coming right back...”

The cat got onto man's lap, sitting on his knees, looking into his eyes.

“'Take off your face?'”

Woman got to her room, and fell against her door, laughing.

“That is a figure of speech too...”

“ _No_ , I am about to take my face right off. It'll be messy, bring towels!”

Goro nearly laughed the cat off his lap, having to hold him in place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seville said his name! Goro for the win! 
> 
> Psst: Check out Calaite_Dawn on Instagram, they do art of Goro and it is beautiful.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_The next morning_

“Good morning, Goro.”

Seville yawned, covering her mouth, green tea's earthy richness filling living room. She was handed a large mug, warmth lovely, gleefully thanking man.

“Good morning, Seville.”

Sitting on her couch, woman observed Night City's sunrise, framing the city in holy light, shedding its degenerate label, corporate buildings framed like churches, though their foundations were as far from sacrosanct as one could get.

The parade was tonight, V was arriving at six, giving the pair two hours to get in, get out, and bring Hanako to their safehouse.

Seville would be on lookout duty from her home, keeping her eyes on the skies and ground, Goro knocking out the guards on the ground, V on the rooftops, in any, all rooms occupied by Arasaka's men.

The three knew a netrunner would attempt to rid the float system of the virus, Seville delaying them as long as possible.

She disliked the idea of purposefully harming someone, attacking their brain, neural network, but was assured, with a quick phone call to Vik that, whilst it would damage their enhancements for a few days, unless she physically hijacked their _brains_ , she _wouldn't_ cause lasting neurological damage...

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Goro sat next to Seville, _nearer_ to her, woman not commenting on it, likely move made without thinking behind it.

"Unsure, hesitant. I know Hanako-san will give me an ear, but she will not appreciate me, ambushing her. I must exercise caution."

" _Most_ people wouldn't appreciate that, Goro..."

"You are correct, though, if I had any other option, I would take it. I do not have the luxury of time, creating another plan."

"I ought to spoil you rotten, then, just in case?"

Seville said this because Goro's tone became morose, dourness dripping from lips.

"I would not be surprised if I am critically wounded. After my actions, this will force Yorinobu's hand, Smasher's hand."

"You'll be alright. Really," Seville placed mug down, coasters featuring pictures of cats rather quaint, "I doubt you would have been selected to be Saburo Arasaka's bodyguard if you were useless."

"I do not know why Saburo-sama picked me that day, among the other boys in the river, to join the family, learn how to become a man, one with honour, decency. I went to that river every day to bathe, yet I went earlier that day, to get away from my rowing parents...He picked the lowest of the low, a street child, yet he placed belief in me, instilled hope."

"Want to tell me about that? It won't leave this room, I promise."

Goro finished tea, last swallow painful, sure he swallowed bile down with it...

* * *

After spilling his tale, Goro asked Seville for hers, woman freely letting herself speak, smashing walls down herself, hammer no longer in trembling hand, brick dust everywhere, getting on throat, chips of the stuff littering floor, woven threads draped over couch, the floor, the tables weaving, snaking, creating something that could trip the pair, were they to panic, distrust rearing weary head.

Letting themselves go, words leaping off tongue, into the safe space that was Seville's apartment lifted weight off shoulders, casting it off, sickening shade hauled into corner, where it belonged, not at the forefront of the mind.

Beyond words, not enough vernacular to express themselves, Goro and Seville shared stories over tea and biscuits woman had hidden from him, occasionally popping mini muffin in her mouth, persuading him to try one. She placed a bin by him, on the off chance man was violently unwell, Goro _convinced_ the idea of him being ill amused her.

It wasn't that.

It was the fact that she, _selfishly_ didn't want him to go.

She had grown an attachment, knowing full well that it would damn her, drag her to Hell, force him down with her.

All she could do was drink her tea, listen, smile, frown, talk.

Tea was proficient at vanquishing nerves, dampening want to say something, question man's decision, his intent.

A terrible idea, from a terribly fretting mind...

* * *

_Later that day_

The plan was set, men leaving, Seville keeping to her promise, netrunner's nose bleeding, splitting headache forcing her to have to find another to get rid of the virus, purge the system. She gave V and Goro another five minutes, at _most_ , warning V that Smasher was threatening Yorinobu on the phone, Nomad listening in, Johnny livid, wanting to cave Adam's head in with whatever was closest to hand.

V had to stay in cover, ignore rocker, focus on Seville. She had told him Yorinobu wasn't pulling all the strings...

He wasn't pulling ANY of them, Adam had his own motives for being there.

Goro had gone radio silent, woman and V understanding why. He had to plead for Hanako's attention, beg her to leave with him, forget the parade, sounding hopelessly pathetic to a thoroughly pissed off V, Oda ambushing him, Nomad just about escaping with his life.

Seville held breath, heart in mouth, scanning cameras, any sign of something, _someone_ flickering to life taken extremely seriously.

* * *

Woman got ready for bed, though felt reluctant to leave, reluctant to leave men on their own.

They _were_ proficient at _'gettin' shit done'_ , to quote V, woman amused. This much was true.

Still, lying down and going to sleep, whilst worry fluttered its wings in her stomach didn't feel right.

* * *

Laying in bed, Seville couldn't sleep, nerves frayed, too concerned about V and Goro to roll over, close her eyes and try to locate sleep, gleeful imp slipping out of her grasp, vanishing, reappearing a few feet away.

She gave up at two in the morning, groaning, rolling over, stomach dropping with movement. V and Goro had gone radio silent six hours earlier.

Six hours.

 _Six_ hours...

Seville was reluctant to attempt contact, in case either were being tailed.

V had said he was fine, six hours ago, so, he _was_ fine, right?

Goro _would_ be fine. He _knew_ the people he was dealing with.

Everything would be fine...

* * *

Seville's system began blaring, woman quickly turning off alarm, walking quickly to the front door, Goro falling forward, Seville grabbing him, wrapping arms around him, nothing 'sweet' about the situation.

It wasn't a hug, though would have looked like one, to others.

Sticky carmine fluid stuck fast to man's skin, woman doing scan immediately, finding four holes, bullets lodged in his right abdomen, two holes clean through his right shoulder. How congealed the blood was gave woman indication he must have been laying there, pretending to be dead for _hours,_ before Arasaka's men left, with Hanako in tow?

They had _betrayed_ him, Seville wanting to beat seven bells out of each, every fucker that hurt him, turned their backs, stomped on his beaten, battered form.

She helped Goro onto couch, calling Vik.

* * *

“Vik? Forgive the time, but Goro just fell into my apartment, and is covered in blood.”

“On my way.” Vik was up and running to his car, waking Misty. He apologised, getting into his car. “Got an emergency, Misty. Sorry to wake you, but could you prep the surgery and equipment, please?”

Blond nodded, running back inside, up the stairs.

* * *

“Okay, Seville. I need you to tell me the extent of the damage.”

“Four entry wounds, two exit, two of the holes are in his right abdomen, and sealed at the other side, the two in his right shoulder went cleanly through. What do I do to stabilise him?”

“Is he still bleeding?”

“No. None of the bullets are in any organs, but if I move him, they will move. Should I lie him flat?”

“Yes. Put a towel over the wounds, do not press or wrap them around the wounds, that will start the bleeding again. Keep him talking, awake, dizziness will make him want to slip into unconsciousness.”

Seville ran to the sink, washing her hands thoroughly, grabbing towels from her bathroom, doing as Vik asked, laying him on the couch, arms shaking, woman gritting teeth, thinking up something, _anything_ to keep him alive.

* * *

“Count to ten, in Japanese, count with me, and keep squeezing my hand. The fact you hauled your arse up here suggests you have the strength for this...”

Seville held her breath, caked in Goro's blood, shirt sticking to her stomach. Man huffed laughter, too out of it to make audible sound.

“Ichi, ni, san...”

Brunette knelt on the floor, cautiously pressing towel against Goro's abdomen. She took his hand, squeezing it.

“Ichi, ni, san, shi.”

Seville grinned.

“Keep squeezing, please, Vik is on his way.”

Vik messaged her, letting her know he was five minutes from ETA.

* * *

“Go.”

Goro smiled, vision fuzzy, Seville taking second to thread hand through his hair, stubborn, unflinching bun nowhere to be found, woman registering that this soothed him.

“Roku. This isn't quite _with_ me, but I'll let you off.”

She returned to dabbing the holes in his abdomen.

“Shichi, hachi, ku, juu.”

“Brilliant! You can count!”

Seville's hand went to Goro's cheek, mind yelling to _'back it the fuck up.'_ She wasn't doing what she _thought_ she was about to do. She snapped out of number-induced delight and the back of her hand went to his forehead, instead, checking if he had a 'fever.'

He did not, Vik running in, in the nick of time.

* * *

“See? If I disliked you, I would have asked you to do that in English, _backwards,_ from a thousand...”

Vik tilted his head, Seville retreating.

“Great job, Seville. I will take it from here.”

Woman looked down, slathered in Goro's blood.

“I will come with you, after I clean up. Fuck,” woman made face, “I bet the lift looks like someone has been murdered in it...”

“The lift is _clean_ , Seville.”

Woman's jaw dropped.

“He fucking walked here?! The cameras?" Woman felt herself well up, clearing her throat. "God...come on.”

* * *

Vik took one arm, Seville the other, free hands keeping towels on man's wounds, leading Goro to the lift and to Vik's car, Seville heading back to her apartment, stripping off ruined clothing, throwing it into the bin in the kitchen, getting into her shower, blood running down the drain not something that bothered her anymore, skin of her hands rapidly becoming shade she was used to, pasty white.

The fact it was someone else's blood, it was _Goro's_ blood made her retch, hold back heaves, wash quickly, redress, grab car keys, all but sprint to her car, hoping man would make it...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could have done some fanservice, though I am sure that you lovely lot can come up with that...
> 
> Also, not usually into buff guys, but, judging by his physique, Goro looks buff, and I am not complaining...

“ _Husband number five, huh?”_

_Seville chuckled, V a bit mortified._

“ _Didn't think Takemura the type to go for someone like Wakako, but, hey, whatever.”_

“ _We all have vices, needs, V, even stiff upper lip, straight backed, ex-bodyguards like Takemura. His just don't happen to be the standard younger than him people, in something resembling clothes, though, not by much. Let him do his thing.”_

_**What's yours, huh?** _

“ _Johnny wants to know what yours are.”_

“ _Men who love cooking, cats and firefighter uniforms...”_

_**I can cook, don't like cats, but I'd hose her down...** _

“ _There is a fire, it needs putting out!”_

_Woman fanning herself, her false distress and amateur dramatics made V laugh._

* * *

“ _Sorry, have to go, return Scorpion's bike.”_

“ _Okay. I'll get back to you about Hellman, see what I can dig up. Introduce my name to the Aldecaldo's, please, I will make it worth their while. See you, V.”_

_V nodded, speeding off._

_Seville left for home, making quick detour to the markets, picking up grapes, pineapple and apples to make a fruit salad, craving something sweet._

* * *

“ _Fuck me...”_

_Seville got home, placing down bag on kitchen counter._

“ _Pardon? V,” woman laughed, “I don't like you like **that**. I thought you knew...”_

“ _Takemura just got in touch, sayin' Wakako is a 'snake in the grass.'”_

“ _Sorry to hear that? I suppose she is brutally honest, and he does appreciate that over bullshit. At least he found out sooner, rather than later?_

” _What I wanna know is, what happened to the other four guys?”_

_Seville pressed the kettle's boil button, frowning._

“ _I'm not sure EITHER of us really want to know...”_

* * *

Seville had her head on her arms, resting on desk, surrounded by boxes of enhancements, drifting in and out of sleep, seeing Goro twitch, brow furrow. She tried to wake up, partially regretting not taking Misty's offer to ' _let her have her room._ '

* * *

“Morning, sleeping beauty...”

Seville's laughter had an early morning rasp to it.

“More like 'sleeping zombie.' Good morning to you too.”

Hazy browns tried focusing on Goro.

“How is he, Vik?”

Woman sniffled, raking hand through her hair.

“You stabilising him made all the difference. He will need a few days to recover, and will need to be on bed rest, but he will recover. I've had worse, had people walk in here, all hours of the day, limbs hanging off, slashed, littered with bullets, and I haven't had anyone die yet...”

“That's...disturbing, but good to know.”

Woman yawned, stretching, standing, hearing soft mumbling.

“I think Goro is coming around.”

Vik raised brow.

“What? That _is_ his name, and, since he calls me by mine, I think it only fair to do the same for him, no?”

Man nodded, but his slight squint told woman different story.

She chose not to comment on it, picking up bag, placing it by Goro, going to wash her hands, turning tap on and off with her elbow.

She sat near the chair, tilting head curiously at him, looking at his healing wounds, not his chest. She wasn't interested in 'perving,' she wished to know how he was, morning glow from the window giving her radiance, bruises failing to mar it.

She couldn't resist.

She winked, smile off kilter, goofy.

Goro didn't let her know he had seen either action...

* * *

“I had to go into your room to retrieve some clean clothing, as,” Seville gestured to bloody pieces of shirt on trolley, occasional spot of white breaking morbid staining, “Vik had to cut you out of that. Sorry for going into your room. And,” woman held up grey jogging pants, behind her a matching hoodie and black t-shirt, “it was either these, or V's skinny jeans, tank top and leather jacket, and I don't see you in those, so I went with something comfortable, stretchy and fuss-free. I'll put these down here.”

She placed them next to the seat.

“You can move, though I would take it slowly. We will leave you to dress in private.”

Vik did some scans, reassuring himself, and (a fretting) Seville.

“Seville, could I talk to you for a minute?”

Woman turned, nodding, following ripperdoc into the back rooms.

* * *

“What's with the rambling?”

“Hmm?”

“I know that look you were giving him, and I know when you ramble it means you...”

Seville let out obnoxiously shrill squeak.

“I respect him, Vik.”

“And,” it was as if man were inside woman's head, and she couldn't do anything to stop him looking at brain, seeing which parts of it fired with his questions...,”that's good, though I haven't quite seen that variation of look you are using before. With Avery, it was innocent, lovesick, though the punt I took was right...”

Seville nodded.

“I don't think we were in love. It was infatuation on both sides, it wasn't because I was young. We just clicked.”

“But had nothing in common...”

“True. Sitting on the couch with someone you care about, wanting to speak, but having no idea what to say, so, you don't try, and they aren't trying either? It was three years of sex, pretty much. Not that I was complaining. After ten years, though? I don't want the house, the husband, the mortgage and kids, but I would like to, at least be able to talk to a man? Silence is rare in this city. That is great!...Until it becomes painful. Of course I care about Goro. I count him as a friend, and I don't want to lose anyone else, because I failed to do what I could, or I nagged them to death.”

“You have never, and will never nag someone to death. Do you still think Avery's death was your fault?”

“No. Though, if Goro had died, I would have blamed myself. That's why I needed you, not just because of your job, but because you stop me from tearing my hair out and losing my damn mind. Without you, I'd have curled up in the shower and just sat there, in shock.”

“You helped save him, Seville. Need to give yourself more credit. You stopped the bullets from migrating further, and kept him alert.”

“How did you close the wounds? They look almost completely healed, and its only been five and half hours.”

“Nanites.”

“Aren't they really pricey? Here,” Seville retrieved purse, “I'll pay you double, and settle V's tab. We need both men to be as well as they can be.”

“We? And you know damn well what I am talking about, Seville. You can act as dense as you want...”

“I have known him for a month. Other than cats and shared adoration for Japan, that's all we have.”

“You're able to talk with him. Make the most of that, Seville. People that actually like _you_ in Night City are rare, not for your money, your body, your rather spacious home...”

Seville grinned.

“You can always move in, Vik. I don't have men around, and I don't see you bringing women back. But, if you do? Please, try and keep it down...”

“Mr Takemura? Is everything okay? May I come in?”

Misty's voice made Vik and Seville purposefully tone down their laughter. Misty came into the room, handing Vik a coffee, and Seville some tea.

* * *

Goro managed to dress, occasionally having to brace himself against the chair a few times. He had woken shirtless, understandable, given his wounds, but _how_ he'd gotten to Seville's apartment was still a blur.

Had she gone to take it off, worried he would think she was being a pervert, so she let Vik do it?

Haze settled over him, fog clouding brain, causing stance to falter, holding himself upright growing harder with each second.

Hanako was there, right _there_ , sat behind him, V knocking four times, entering the space, five minutes of (relative) peace, explaining his story, woman graciously listening, then blasts, door torn off its hinges, bullets flying everywhere, V diving, behind kitchen counter, Goro taking Hanako's arm, pulling her behind the couch. She refused to move, bullets whizzing past her, men not aiming for her.

She was pulled out of the room, Goro yelling at at V to run, run, and never look back.

V yelled back that he wouldn't leave him, that he wasn't about to run like a coward, leave him to die.

Goro knew it didn't matter, he didn't matter. The men he once served beside had tried to slaughter him, and had succeeded in shooting him four times, wounds pulsing, warmth leaving his body, life seeping into the carpets below, surrounds fuzzy.

V tried to haul him up, Goro shouting that he was going to die, there was little V could do. Swallowing, acid, acrid blood filling mouth, coughing threw him forward, hands locating cushion that had fallen off the couch.

Goro's life meant nothing, realisation jabbing sharp implement under his skin, wounds pulsing,

He would never wake up, ending up on a slab, in a morgue, or perhaps he wouldn't be granted such 'solace,' which it would be, given the alternatives.

Left to rot in the apartment, stinking up the place, no one there to complain, report the smell...

Or, Arasaka would send someone for him, 'clean-up crew,' and he would be chopped up, incinerated, his existence erased from history.

* * *

Perhaps he would be experimented on, and it would work. He would become the puppet, Yorinobu his master, Arasaka the Big Top, its tower central pillar of bureaucratic media circus, frenzy surrounding him dying down, blaring cacophony reduced to sputters, static leaving speakers, silence confirming they thought he was dead?

It didn't matter, in the grand scheme of things.

As long as V survived, and located Seville, the two would be fine without him.

Life could continue without him, death gripping his shoulders, bony digits digging, pulling him up, forcing him to walk, destination unknown, vision clearing?

Tears shed themselves from his eyes, taking lashes with them.

Tears let themselves go, freed, cage unlocked, fear unlike Goro had ever felt flooding veins, forcing him forward, needing to locate someone, anyone for help.

Only, it wasn't 'just' _anyone._

Who _else_ could have gone to? Seville's apartment was the closest destination to where he was, simple deduction, process of intelligent mind.

Only, he wasn't thinking, wasn't in the right head-space.

Something dragged his half-dead self to her apartment.

Shame?

_Likely._

Agony?

_Yes._

Fear?

Very much so, despite resistance, Goro was unable to push back against it. It was Seville that pushed it aside.

Thus, he awoke on Vik's chair, _in_ Vik's clinic, dozing Seville in the corner giving him reassuring smile, half-hearted wave far from it.

She was drained, running on empty, considering drinking coffee, despite hating the stuff...

* * *

Vik, Misty and Seville heard his tears, none commenting, remaining behind the curtain, the formers seeing latter want to go into the space, offer shoulder.

Woman knew he didn't need that.

It was more for herself, reassurance that this was real. That Goro was there, that she wasn't asleep in her bed, or asleep here, whilst he died.

How could she sleep whilst someone died in the same room as her? Did she leave him on the couch, letting him slip away whilst she succumbed to a nightmare?

The thing was, Goro wasn't just someone, Seville swallowing.

Vik was spot on, woman sucking in breath, chewing on cheek, anxiousness visible for _miles..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower scene maybe? Maybe...
> 
> You are all awesome, this blew up and I was not expecting that, at all, given the preem quality of Goro works.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seville, shy? What?

“Are you decent?”

Goro went to inquire what that meant, his voice cracking, Seville's heart hurting.

“Clothed. I wouldn't want to walk in if you weren't.”

She mumbled.

“Sorry, I forget that he speaks _actual_ English, not specific English-isms that are particular only to a certain part of England...”

“I am 'decent,'” Goro cleared his throat, “though I would like some water.”

“Of course.”

Seville washed out glass, filling it with cool beverage.

She walked around curtain and kept her eye on the glass, so she didn't spill anything.

Not a single drop.

She'd overfilled the glass.

If she eyed Goro, water would end up everywhere, Seville knew it.

 _Goro_ knew it, _Vik_ knew it...

Where the fuck were her marbles again?

* * *

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“I feel alive, I did not know if I would make it or not...”

Seville sat, handing glass to him.

“Did you plan on dying? It certainly didn't seem like that, yesterday morning.”

“I was shamed, I am ashamed. I felt lying there and dying were acceptable, given I had failed.”

“Sorry, but I disagree. You didn't fail. You did what you set out to do, the situation changed. Variables change, but you are alive, V let me know he is fine, I haven't told him what happened. We know what he'd do, if he knew...”

Brunette got antsy.

“Please don't feel any of this is on you. You did great, V said it, too. Fuck, you picked yourself up and managed to get to me. You risked being seen, leaving trail, all to get to me. You walked up the fucking stairs, nine sets of them! You survived! I'd say that makes you brilliant, at least, indomitable.”

Goro sipped water, unsure how to answer.

“You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know...”

Woman stood.

“If you are alright, I will go back home, pick you up some bits. Vik reckons you'll need to be here for the day, so I will get you some more clothing, and prep your room, fluff up the pillows, put the extra thick duvet on. You will need to go without a shower for today, to make sure the wounds are fully healed, before you wash. I will get this lovely jacket back to you, I _will_ get the blood stain out of it.”

She winked, carefully folding jacket, putting it in a bag, keeping the most heavily stained part near the handles.

“I am off, Vik. I will call Delamain, pick up my car later. I am not risking driving half asleep. Most people in Night City can't drive, and I refuse to add to that statistic...”

Vik chucked, nodding, waving her out of the room, Misty hugging her.

* * *

“Thank you for the cake, haven't had a Victoria sponge in ages. It was divine.”

Blond smiled.

“No problem! I am glad you enjoyed it. How was your birthday?”

“Quiet, just the way I like it. I made a big pan of pasta, I ate a lot of it, and have lunch for the next few days. The bracelet is gorgeous.”

Seville flashed golden jewellery, tarot card dangling.

“It is the High Priestess card. I know you don't believe in any of it, but it represents what you can see and what you can't, intuition, given your work, but also silence, withdrawal. You tend to do that when upset, which, to be honest is better than screaming and being unable to handle upsetting situations.”

“Spot on, Misty, and its not that I don't believe in it. I just don't think it affects people's lives, though it can help them make tough decisions, based on what the cards say. Perhaps they need to break up with someone, but feel scared of being alone, or they want to go for a new job, but are frightened of being rejected. Right now, I find myself wanting to do everything I can to assist V and Goro, in whatever capacity they need me in.”

“Whatever?”

Vik teased, bear hug imminent, man handing her a card and gift.

“Sorry, its late. I was working all of yesterday, then got your call, and forgot to bring it.”

“Thank you, and that's alright. All a birthday means is that I get to add another year to my age. Do I suddenly look different than I did the day before yesterday?”

“Well, you _do_ look happier...”

“That is because I am.”

Woman blushed, Goro clearing throat preventing her from leaving the room.

* * *

“It was your birthday?”

Woman turned.

“Yesterday, yes.”

Seville shrugged.

“It wasn't about me. You and V are far more important than me being twenty-nine. Isn't it a good job I didn't go out and get pissed, huh?”

Woman was joking, Vik and Misty getting it, Goro raising brow. Seville made her way over, leaning down slightly.

“Get drunk. I don't do that. Did it once, was sick all night, never again. I'll 'celebrate',” she used air-quotes, “another time. Right now? I have things to do, and I want to take a nap.”

She smiled, eyes puffy, Goro working through translator.

…

…

“ _Bon anniversaire,_ Seville.”

Woman openly stared, stunned, face lighting up. She continued downward movement, opening arms, asking to hug man.

He nodded, Seville holding him, as gingerly as she could.

“May I?”

Goro questioned, woman whispering.

“Puis-je embrasser votre joue, s'il vous plaît?”

_Can I kiss your cheek, please?_

That threw him. The fact his brain said _'yes,'_ and kept repeating it, and he didn't question his decision, the fact it was instantaneous?

* * *

He nodded, Seville gently kissing his cheek, moving away as soon as it began.

“Merci, de parler ma langue maternelle. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Prends soin de toi, mon ami.”

_Thank you, for speaking my mother tongue. I did not expect that. Take care of yourself, my friend._

Seville left, unable to prevent beaming grin, flutters in chest.

* * *

_Later that day_

“Why didn't anyone tell me Takemura was alive, and that it was your birthday, Seville?! Coulda done somethin' for ya.”

V paced, looking pastier than ever, all there concerned.

“Why are you lookin' at me like that?”

“V,” Vik began, scan showing multitude of errors, “you are dying, and its happening sooner rather than later. I would give you another week, if that...”

“Never mind that.” V waved ripperdoc off. “I want you all to know I didn't just abandon Takemura. He told me to run. I ignored him, until he yelled. He knew I had to survive, just a little longer. But, I swear I didn't want to leave him on the fuckin' floor, bleedin' out...How did he get here?”

“He managed to get to my apartment, somehow.” Seville stepped forward. “No idea how, but well, he deserves a fuck load of credit. He kept going, despite, well, Arasaka was his family, they were all he knew for decades, and they chewed him up, spat him out, then tried to kill him, because he 'dared' to pull them up on their bullshit. And, thanks, V, but we had more pressing issues, far heavier than me approaching thirty...”

Nomad chuckled, holding sorrowful edge.

“If I have a week, then I need to sort out my shit. Mikoshi is under Arasaka Tower. That's all we got to go on, but that has to be enough. Panam, Mitch and Saul have done all they can for me.”

“They won't take this lying down, V.”

“That's why we will go via the Badlands entrance, using a Militech Basilisk. Panam and Mitch worked their asses off to fix it, and its up and runnin', so I ain't got nothin' holdin' me back. We need a netunner, Seville, to get us past Arasaka's defence systems. They are too advanced for us to penetrate them, just with cars and manpower, and if the Basilisk goes tits up, we will need all the help we can get.”

“Its been a while, but I am up for it, V. My affairs are in order. Goro can stay in my apartment as long as he needs, Blake has his own place. As long as he and his family are kept, I am happy. If I die, everything is sorted. I couldn't find anything on Mikoshi, or a pseudonym, anything on any of their servers, across the globe. Whatever it is, it is masked, not behind security, but layers of secrecy. I have feeling there'll be a paper trail instead. Its old fashioned, but paper can't be traced.”

V laughed.

“That's an awful thing say, Seville. We will make sure you get out. _I_ plan on dyin', no one else needs to suffer with me. I plan to upload my mind, Johnny to Mikoshi, let him live in the fuckin' Matrix or whatever the fuck it is...”

Seville grinned.

“Thank you, V. You are a gent, an absolute star, the world will be worse off, when you are gone...”

Nomad and woman hugged, Seville telling him he was welcome to raid her fridge or cupboards, before he left, knowing he was curious, taking twenty minutes to decide what he wanted for breakfast, too many options dizzying him...

* * *

V left to go back to the Badlands, to confirm Seville would be going with them, Misty headed to her shop, and Vik went out, for a much needed, much deserved break, leaving Seville with Goro.

* * *

“You plan on throwing your life away, after all you have accomplished?”

“No, but we have to assume Arasaka will find out in minutes that they have been breached, that their labs are being raided, and their men killed. If I fall, it'll be a hell of a way to go out.”

“But, who will protect your brother? Arasaka will go after him, his family, your Mother.”

“They might,” woman held her breath, “but I have to try. If V can expose their dirty secrets, they will be forced to retreat, possibly go back to Japan, to regroup. They may ask _you_ to go with them.”

“I wish to go back home, but not with Arasaka. However, I understand they will not stop until they find me.”

Goro took Seville's hand, woman fully focused on him, his optics colour still eluding her, but she decided she would keep looking, to, _hazard_ a guess?

* * *

“They can try. You learned to blend into the background many years ago, hide in plain sight. I just want you to be happy, truly happy. I don't think I have seen you truly smile, this city has drained you of joy. I hate that. You fight every second of every day to exist in a city that obliterates hopes, shatters dreams and sends you tumbling to the ground.”

“You speak poetically, eloquently, Night City is no place for someone as obliging as you. You give your everything, receiving nothing in return...”

“Oh, I don't know...,” woman smirked, “I met you, didn't I? Someone as courteous as you, a true gent is rare. Why be a gent when you can be an arsehole, expect the world, people on their knees, then whine like a child, when you don't get your way? Compared to many men here, you are a paragon of integrity, a brilliant gem, in a city full of dull rocks...Thank you, for everything...”

Seville pulled away, linking hands, placing them on her knees.

* * *

“I have to get back, your jacket is drying, had to make up a special concoction of products, but its squeaky clean now. The cat needs me too...”

“Mizu.”

Goro's voice came from nowhere.

“Water?” Woman nodded approval. “Well, his eyes _are_ blue pools of serenity, and he is very fluid, and can be tumultuous, when he digs his claws in...”

Seville grinned wickedly.

“Does that make Mizu _our_ cat?”

“He is in your home, which is, _temporarily_ mine...”

“That a roundabout way of saying _'yes?' "_

_"Yes.”_

“Great! I will pick you up tomorrow morning. Get some rest, I will take some pictures of Mizu, so you can drift off to his handsome face...”

Wanting to say it to Goro's face, but feeling shy, aware he may shut her down, Seville timidly spoke as she walked to the exit.

“He isn't the only one who isn't hard to look at...”

Seville ran down the stairs before man could say anything, mind scattering, heart racing, worry plopping itself in her gut, unease uncommon for the woman.

* * *

Running was caitiff, but that was what Seville chose to do.

She would face Goro _tomorrow_ , with the new dawn, fresh eyes, currently filled with apprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, hello Mizu!
> 
> Not going to lie, I almost considered writing sexting between Seville and Johnny as a joke, but, if he is using V's body for it, wouldn't that count as cheating on Panam?
> 
> Also, it wouldn't be fair on Goro, either. It would be a complete joke, nothing physical would happen, but still...
> 
> I woke up still wanting to write that...I am a bad, bad person. Would you guys even want that? 
> 
> I am planning a Seville/River story too, that was my original pairing for her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Goro's room smelt faintly of bleach, Seville having sanitised every square inch, making sure there wasn't any chance of him getting an infection. She tended to him every few hours, checking if he needed anything, bringing him soup, some bread, the painkillers knocking him out, Vik warning him that they would make him feel sick, if he took them without food. Little snacks of nuts and fruit appeared every few hours, man smiling, wanting woman to stay in the room longer than a minute or so, retrieving his mugs, bowls and plates. She entered the room with gloves and a mask on, Vik assuring her Goro wouldn't catch an infection, he knew she was cautious, but overly so, in _this_ case.

Still, woman was hesitant to approach him, breathe on him, near to him, even, in case she had a cold, the flu and didn't know yet.

So, when Goro sat up, his hand brushing hers, Seville stopped, turning, gears whirring behind eyes, golden optics shimmering in sunset's amber glow, steadily trickling into room, through gaps in the blinds.

* * *

“Everything okay?”

“No. Why are you avoiding me?”

Seville chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I like straight answers, you know me better than I thought...” Woman smiled. “I am avoiding you in case I am sick, and asymptomatic, or just don't know yet. I won't risk your health.”

“Whilst I appreciate your care and manners, I am not an invalid. My wounds have closed, you pose no risk. I know how meticulous you are about hygiene. I trust you, Seville-san.”

“Je suis désolé, Goro-san. I got used to looking after Blake, and he is very high risk of getting sick, and could die from a simple cold...I guess I carried that over from him.”

Goro squeezed her hand, term of respect holding more, woman looking at him like he meant the world, and she held it, gently in her grasp.

“What is wrong with your brother?”

“He has fibromyalgia and lupus, recurrent kidney failure too, often needs help with going to the bathroom, showering and such, not that I assume you do. That would be very personal, way out of bounds.”

“Why would it be? I do not see you looking at me, in an inappropriate way.”

Brunette tilted head wryly.

“That's because I wouldn't. The problem is that I do not mind the view, at all.”

She clarified.

“What I am saying is that I find you dashing, and I know that it isn't appropriate. I saw your tattoo, it looks like a river, so that means I saw more of you than you may think appropriate.”

“Seville-san,” Goro slid fingers up Seville's wrist, pulse under digits, woman watching action, “I would appreciate if you did not speak for me. I may not have had many relationships that I can call something other than business, however, I do know how to act, and I have learned what I enjoy, in life. I worry that I would not be enough, I do not have much to offer.”

“You offer me hope, sunshine, it doesn't matter how bleak the day is. With you, I feel I can breathe without eyes on me, without judgement.”

Man's free hand went to the mask, straps behind her ear. He removed it, woman taking gloves off, returning to previous position.

* * *

After a minute (or two,) Goro removed duvet, turning, woman correct about his tattoo. A river, indeed slunk around his back, bend around his ribcage. He laughed, Seville squinting.

“It is the Kuji river, Kanto Prefecture. Many see it as a black line...”

“You went around showing it off, did you?”

Seville smirked.

“When I was dressing and undressing in training rooms, yes.”

“Considering _who_ did that, that 'view' people have is a damn insult...Glad I got it right.”

* * *

Seville looked down man's chest.

“May I check your injuries?”

“They are fully healed.”

“Check if you have a fever?”

“You are looking for a reason to put your hands on me.”

“If that's okay? Yes.”

Goro smiled, nodding, taking Seville's hand, placing it onto his face, tracing lines of optics, touch feather-light, as if woman was touching glass.

“A straight answer. I too, prefer those...”

Seville got closer, thumb on man's nose.

“They are white...”

Woman flushed, in direct eyeline of optics, unsure where to put free hand, leaning awkwardly on the bed.

If she moved, she would fall on top, ( _near_ , she would sprain her wrist, in order to avoid falling right onto him) and embarrass herself...

Woman resituated herself, kneeling beside man, fingers tracing tattoo, grooves in-between ribs, man in excellent shape, flash of her 'treat' cupboard before her eyes hilarious, gliding over abdominal muscles, watching them move, Goro's skin warm, radiator, Seville always cool, no matter the temperature outside, Summer's sizzle, or inside, where she had the thermostat at a comfortable temperature.

If woman dared turn her head slightly right?

_No._

Her heart thudded, suddenly constricted. Moving back down, prickles of heat on the pads of her fingers, woman felt conflicted.

* * *

She had only known man for a month. She doubted that much would come of this.

Then again, she knew she wanted to be with Avery after two months, it was he that was reluctant, which she understood.

If Goro was reluctant, he wasn't showing it. He _had_ asked her to stay in his room, he wished her to be there, _not_ that she was complaining.

She wouldn't employ 'dirty' tactics, man not ticklish, as far as she knew.

It was more likely that stoicism wouldn't let him react, woman beginning to pine, pathetically so?

She did move down, seeing man watching, pupils dilating, mouth slightly open, throat bobbing, Seville considering testing waters, seeing where this went.

She would let _Goro_ set the path, the boundaries, the pace.

Obliging him came as easily as breath...

* * *

'Blake' flashed up in optics, Seville pulling away gently, nuzzling Goro, taking him by surprise, kissing his forehead, winking on her way out, taking gloves and mask, placing them in the kitchen bin, parking her arse on the couch.

* * *

“Good evening, big bro.”

Blake laughed.

“Evenin' little sis. How've you been? Been quiet lately.”

“Been looking after the patient. Thank you for the truffles, I have already eaten half...”

She chuckled.

“Yeah, how is he? And, when am I gonna meet him?”

Seville choked on her water.

“Goro is fine, and that depends on how he feels about this. I don't know if there is a 'this.' I wouldn't want to assume.”

“You don't just let any guy in your apartment.”

“No, no I do not...”

“Sewille!”

Josh popped up on screen, Blake ruffling his son's blond hair, further messing it up, woman laughing.

* * *

“Hello, Josh! How is my beau nephew?”

“Alright, I had my art exam today, I got an A!”

Seville clapped.

“Clever boy!” Blake got out piece of paper, a lion drawn on it, mane covered in gold glitter, face created with dots, intricate detail. “I reckon _we_ are looking at the next big thing...”

“Thank you, auntie.”

Blake grinned.

“Thank you, Seville. Josh wanted to ask you something. He won't go to sleep without a _lullaby._ ”

“Frère Jacques, please!”

Josh bounced up and down excitedly. Seville couldn't deny her nephew, darling boy a light in her life.

Before him, children were not on her radar, she wasn't maternal.

She still wasn't, but Josh ate away at her heart, chipped at her walls of 'ice,' changed her opinion on children.

She liked her nephew, but remained wary of other people's kids...

* * *

“Of course.”

Woman drank some more water, clearing her throat.

* * *

“ _Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques_ _  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

_Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!  
Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong.”_

* * *

Goro heard her song, leaving room, delicate lilt of woman's voice making him crane neck, notes honey in his ears, smile growing, little boy's eager squeals of joy dying down, woman waving, whispering 'goodnight,' Blake bidding his sister a good night, and carrying his son to bed, before ending the call.

Seville turned off optics, offering hand to Goro. He took it, she led him back into his room.

* * *

“Where were we?”

Seville sat on the bed, Goro sitting next to her.

“You haven't seen the entirety of my tattoo. I saw yours, I'll show you mine...”

She chuckled.

“That's used to talk about showing things below the belt...not what I am getting at.”

Man nodded, woman turning, removing t-shirt, thin strappy sports bra underneath failing to obscure weaving snake, sunset's carnelian making its emerald eyes glow, tongue over her shoulder. Silver highlighted scales, woman moving hair over shoulder, twitching as fingertips, blunt nails and knuckles worked down her spine, Seville smiling all the while.

* * *

“Do you have an ultraviolet optic setting?”

Goro nodded, switching to that, _'Kazuya Ibari'_ in elegant penmanship etched into piece, third coil, fingers following letters, woman biting lip, tilting head, angling chest away from him.

It wasn't because she thought his eyes would hover there, hawk above vole.

More the fact that she struggled not to arch back, if she turned to face him, her pupils wide, nipples hard, Goro was far from an idiot, he would know _why_ she reacted that way. She kept head low, ever darkening room masking reddening cheeks, body heat growing uncomfortable, head spinning, top spun by invisible hands too quickly, throwing her off kilter.

* * *

“I am going to bed.”

Seville's words were sudden, unexpected, chilly edge to them disconcerting Goro.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not with you, God no,” woman sounded exasperated, “lets just say that your hands on me is lovely, and I don't want it to stop, and, if I look you in the eyes?”

* * *

God, why was she nervous? Why was she trembling? Should she have taken friends advice and fucked around? Screwed men until she got over the 'panic' that she'd feel disgusting if she gave a man a look that lasted more than a few seconds? Though she'd wanted to have sex over the years, she didn't trust easily, give herself quickly.

* * *

In bars, if she wasn't around the back, in an alleyway, with her legs in the air after five minutes, not knowing his name, needing connection, being filled with warmth, she'd be left in the cold.

If she wasn't bent over the bar, most patrons looking on in horror, some morbidly fascinated, hands going under their own clothing, then she may as well tape, glue her legs shut, stay seated on the bar stool, take the fucking thing with her, remain frozen.

If she didn't even know the man's name, could she get any pleasure whatsoever, all with the knowledge she could become the poster child for STD's?

She remained frigid, fucking the word repeatedly in her head.

Her hand was free, didn't hold risks, toys were fine but didn't feel the same as being taken by someone she knew, someone she trusted, allowing herself to sweat, haze of pleasure building pressure behind her eyes, saline slipping free onto pillows, hair sticking to her face, fever delicious, delirium dizziness, hands everywhere, gently coaxing, or hauling her off cliff.

* * *

“I want to stay with you, knowing you want the same, sleep, just sleep. I need to get ready for bed, will give you some time to think.”

With that, Seville left man in the cold, dark, Goro not waiting a second longer.

He stood, not bothering to cover himself, boxers sufficient enough coverage.

He waited outside Seville's room, knocking when he heard tap turn off. Woman grinned, following man to his room, jostling duvet, getting under it, man laying next to her, arm draped over her waist, woman keeping upper half close to him, lower half away, avoiding bruised waist.

* * *

Goro could have tried to move Seville closer, but her even breathing, and curled hand above the cover made him reconsider, settling for nestling close, wafts of strawberries from her hair up his nose...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: Keanu Reeves just said the word 'fuck' and I don't know how to take that.
> 
> Also my brain: No, Evelynn, he is Johnny Silverhand.
> 
> My brain: I know. Its just, he's such a wonderful man (I reckon 99% of the population agrees) and him saying that is jarring...
> 
> Also my brain: It isn't him, though...
> 
> Keanu Reeves is such a sweetheart, and oh my god, I am a sucker for sweet guys...

Goro awoke to a message from V. He disregarded it, eyes on Seville, woman on her back, chest rising and falling gently. He marvelled at how slight she was under his touch, roundness of her cheeks and silk of her skin having knack of making him recall the times he had seen her with a face mask on, different colours giving her varying looks.

From ridiculous, which she admitted, to _dead_ , dull blue corpse-like, mottled bruise he had given her fading to sickly green. His heart sank, quickly shaking head of feeling.

* * *

His thumb traced around her eye, not feeling much in way of implants, wondering where hers were. He scanned her (he would tell he'd done this,) and found most were in her brain and legs, so she had quick feet, to match her wit, her wit growing on man, even if he still didn't like how readily she pulled creative alternatives to 'fuck,' and 'Christ on a bike' from her mind.

Her mind was brilliant, regardless. She could infiltrate a building in seconds, disarm weapons, turn off security feeds, blow mainframes...

And, yet, Goro hadn't heard a single 'brag.' As he knew her, Seville was approachable, amiable, that black dress doing a number on him for longer than it should have, when they first met...

He blurted out something coherent, thanking training for that mercy.

 _Otherwise_ , he would have said what he wanted to say.

“ _Anata wa totemo utsukushiku miemasu.”_

That would have garnered him a look from her, V none the wiser, and likely something 'witty' from Johnny, about how _**'terrible he was, for being an Arasaka cocksucker,'**_ and he _**'wondered how many times he had to swallow, before he became the 'big-cheese's' bodyguard.'**_

Seville wasn't there when the Samurai frontman had come out with that, but V was incredibly apologetic, and _'swore blind he didn't think that, that was all on Johnny.'_

* * *

Moving onto her lips, Goro wasn't sure if he could imagine her mouth opening, uttering filth, at least, not about _him_. She had sung his praises, whether he was in the room or not didn't matter. Blake had referred to him as _'more than a friend,'_ Seville saying the only two men that had been in her apartment were her brother and ex.

Blake hadn't _actually_ come out with it, but Goro knew Seville was interested. She didn't seem to notice the frown lines, beginning's of 'crows feet,' the imprints of Arasaka embedded deep throughout his body. He knew she didn't like his neck, not specifically the area itself, but the _'fucking mahoosive 'Arasaka' label, and the connotations it held,'_ Johnny _faithfully_ replying, reiterating that Goro _**'was a cocksucker, he knew it, V knew it, Seville knew it, yet the latter two were being 'nice' and refusing to point it out.'**_

Seville's reply, upon seeing V trying to sink into the ground made Goro grin, hiding it behind collar.

“He must have been good at it, then. I doubt bad blowjobs would propel you that far up the corporate ladder...”

* * *

Woman's jaw was sensitive, that became clear when she wiggled, humming, unintelligible words, errant index finger slipping down her throat, fan of bronze on the pillow shifting, her hand attempting to hold something. Goro held it, slipping much bigger fingers between hers, Seville relaxing, her breathing indicating she was about to wake up.

* * *

“Not the worst way I've been woken up...”

Woman cracked brown eye open, ignoring two messages from V, for the time being. She stretched as much as she could, turning, wanting more contact, nuzzling Goro's hand, lazy, contented upturn of lips.

“Please, tell me if anything bothers you about me, background, lack of job, age...”

Seville rolled, Goro's face under hers.

“No,” she kissed his cheek, “no,” she moved up to his forehead, “and definitely not. You, Sir are utterly, indubitably, a billion percent gorgeous. You,” she kissed his jaw, “need,” then his earlobe, “to,” his cheek again, “try much harder, if you want to dissuade me...”

She moved to his lips, pecking, enacting slightest pressure, man moving up, kissing her with zeal, woman wrapping arms around his neck, internal sigh of relief palpable, pressure on chest disappearing, man removing weight.

* * *

“Tell me if there's anything that bothers you about me, please. Communication is important.”

“It is,” Goro nodded, “and, there is one thing. You speak eloquently, with grace, yet swearing lacks either of those. I know you do not use those words to cause distress, but I find myself bristling at them.”

“You are correct. I use them as adjectives, when I shouldn't. Its a crime against the English language. If I swear, I apologise, in advance, and I ask you find a way to stop it, shut me up, so to speak...”

Man raised brow, shaking head.

“I am sure you've been in situations that are far more deadly than a woman, painting the air blue...”

She chuckled.

“If you kiss me, I can't swear. Two and two together?”

Goro grinned, Seville's arms shaking, wavering, heart being squeezed.

“I shall endeavour to 'shut you up.'”

“Starting now?”

Man nodded, woman kissing him, parting lips, sugared notes leaving her enough to give man toothache...

* * *

Optics kept pinging, V calling, then calling Goro, two pulling apart.

“Um, Goro, did you read V's messages?”

Goro shook head, quickly pulling up messages.

_I'm going to give Johnny control for the day, he needs to sort out a few things, only fair, before I go into Mikoshi, so if you get spammed or bombed with messages that are even more incoherent messages than the ones I send, that would be Johnny, and I am sorry, in advance._

* * *

Seville showed Goro she had gotten the same message, snorting at it.

“V is a brave, brave man...”

“Braver than I...”

“I have another message.”

“I only have one.”

The two didn't know whether to laugh or freak out.

“Johnny...” Seville sat up, groaning, weaving hand through sleep-mussed locks. “This should be interesting. I ought to get up, stick the kettle on, and call Johnny back, stop blue-balling him. Being a cock-tease isn't nice. Blue-balling means teasing a guy to the point where he needs to come, but you won't let him, won't help, and, well, cock-tease speaks for itself...”

Goro shot up, pulling Seville back down onto bed, muffling profanity with his mouth, working his way down her throat, onto her ear, woman breathing out his name, falling back, breathless.

* * *

“You know, if that's my 'punishment' for being indecent, its only succeeding in making me want to _keep_ doing it...”

Seville got herself up and far enough away from man's grasp before he moved, winking her way out of the man's room, making her way to her own, making pit stop at the kitchen on the way.

* * *

Giving Goro his morning cup of konacha, Seville sat on the couch, calling 'V,' bracing herself for madness, asking Goro to do the same.

She also told him that if she said anything sexual, she was joking, didn't mean a single thing by it. That was her humour, _her_ defence mechanism.

She also knew that Johnny ate that up, like he was at a buffet, filled with naked, begging him to _'fuck their brains out'_ female fans of Samurai, and he could have any, as many as he wanted...

* * *

What had Johnny sent her?

_**Get your tits out, drop that knife, heeerrrreee'sss Johnny, to fuck up your life!** _

...Followed by an axe emoji.

Anyone else would have _died._

Seville? She giggled until her stomach hurt...

* * *

“'Suits run when I come undone, can't kill me, I'm zero and one!'”

Johnny hummed approval.

“'Add justice to the people's math, blaze your way down the rebel path!' Nice! Didn't think you listened to us.”

Seville smiled.

“I am allowed to have some taste, aren't I?” She laughed. “Well, hello Johnny! Should I be worried?”

Johnny and V's voices merging was bizarre, a little jarring, at _first_. They (the former?) laughed.

“Only if you want me, babe.”

“Eh, you're alright. If I was horny, I would...”

“Alright?! Christ, your taste died quick, didn't it?”

“I don't know...I have a vintage Samurai tee I wear to bed sometimes...”

...

“I'm listening...”

“With nothing on underneath, though it depends on the time of the month...”

Johnny snorted.

“Christ, girl.”

“At least you didn't baulk.”

“Why would I? Its normal, isn't it?”

“Yes, but you'd be surprised how many guys baulk at it.”

“They they are backward.”

“Minimum I ask from a man is acknowledgement that I cannot help bleeding, I do not enjoy it, the clit exists, and the female orgasm is real.”

“Who the fuck are you dating? Man-children? Fuck, Seville. I would sort you out, were I there...”

“That's the thing. I am _not_ alone, and well, things are developing nicely, and I would rather not ruin it. Also, since it isn't your body, wouldn't that be, technically be cheating on Panam? I wouldn't want to step on her toes.”

Johnny laughed.

“Technically, _yes,_ but I am far, FAR superior to him. I knew you were banging that 'saka shit.”

“Not quite, I don't move as fast as you.”

“You'd be round the back of the club, against a wall in five minutes, promise.”

Seville knew Johnny would wink, remove glasses, smirk. The image made her grin.

* * *

“Or in the dressing room, the makeup table is just high enough to bend someone over it, without smashing your knees against it.”

“Dressing room sounds better, but, I get first dibs. The groupies can wait outside, I don't know where they've been...”

Johnny's catty 'meow' made Seville choke on tea.

“Fair play, I would agree to that. So, how is he?”

“I have no idea, but considering he's trained for decades to be good with his hands, and has razor sharp reflexes and he's incredibly intelligent? Oof...”

Johnny snorted.

“He has a stick shoved so far up his ass, I don't know if he could perform without it being a fuckin' 'training exercise.'”

“Who says I wouldn't like that? If he hasn't, that's fine. I wouldn't hold it against him. That stick, if he tried to remove it, some Arasaka fuckwit would shove it right back up there, even deeper than before. He does have a stick, but its up his spine, makes me want to sit up. I'm a slouch...”

“Sore back, sore shoulders, sore neck?”

Woman hummed yes.

“Learning to tune a guitar teaches you patience, and I consider them female, so I treat them well.”

“So, you know what you're doing with your hands? Thank fuck. People forget about hands. They are like, 'do I put them on you, near you, nowhere near you, round your throat?'”

Johnny honed right on in to the last point, like fly on shit.

“Round your neck? Alright...”

“ _With_ consideration, for the fact I like, you know, living, breathing.”

“Course. I ought to go, got some stuff to sort out, people to talk to and all that. Listen, Seville...”

Johnny's tone shifted, seriousness evident, at the forefront.

* * *

“I know I have fucked up V's life. He went from livin' it large in Night City, making money, with his best friend to the ground being taken from under him, his best friend is killed, he is killed, comes back, with me in his head, and what did I do? I hurt him even more, fucking tortured him. Was just as bad the 'saka shitheads, yet I didn't see it. It took me witnessing someone else's life to realise how much I'd fucked up mine. I messed a lot of people's lives up...”

“Hence the slightly altered The Shining quote? You are walking in someone else's shoes, Johnny. You couldn't possibly have known what was going to happen. Yes, I would say that some of your actions have been childish, but, if that was you in life, that's you in death. I know this is hurting you too, and that if you wanted to kill V, take over his body fully, you would have done that by now. You aren't the type to bide your time.”

“I should have. If I did, I may still be alive, Arasaka wouldn't exist, and I'd be on an island somewhere, surrounded by pools and women.”

“Same, but _one_ man. Call me 'boring...' Starting to want to leave Night City, just _go_ , but circumstances have changed.”

“Starting to think that monogamy isn't that bad. I had a chance at it, but didn't want to grow up.”

“I see the appeal of having someone new every day, but I need the connection, not just his penis in me. I need to know him as a person, his mind, his feelings.”

“Sorta romantic, sorta makes me want to vomit.”

“Again? Is that V being sick or you? Rock-star reputation...”

“It takes a lot to make me ill. I hear Smasher has it out for you.”

“He has it out for everyone with a _face_ , can what he has even qualify _as_ a face? Didn't he kill you?”

“Yeah, fuckin' cunt munch...”

Seville spat out tea, droplets covering pyjamas.

“He'd bite it...” She shivered. “Unless its my neck or wrist, I will fucking kill a man if his teeth go anywhere near my cunt...”

Johnny's sides hurt from laughing.

“I don't think you're as bad as people make out, Johnny Silverhand. I want to apologise for calling you by the name you had in the past. That was uncalled for.”

“Nah, I only said that 'cause, you know when your Mom calls you by you full name, and you know you fuckin' goofed? Yeah, she did that, a lot, hated it.”

“Was that before or after she caught you with someone's daughter?”

Johnny laughed.

“Both. Gotta ghost, people to smooth things over with, people to see. Its been a long time, and I hope they are willing to hear me out.”

“I hope they are, too. Take care, rock star, take care of V, too.”

Johnny signed off with the 'salute' emoji, Seville getting up, washing out mug, and heading to Goro's door, knocking, inquiring as to whether or not he wanted another drink.

* * *

Goro opened the door, only wearing a towel, hair down, woman completely thrown, optics flashing, pupils blown, jaw working to keep from hanging, brow raising, ever so slowly.

“Good morning.”

“And it is a good morning, for me. Wooo,” woman flushed, room suddenly too warm, “I may just faint. I need to sit down, before I fall down.”

Man was at her side in seconds, hand on the small of her back, making her even worse, close to uttering squees.

“Are you unwell? Did Johnny say something crass?”

“No, and yes.” Woman laughed. “He's a lot nicer than people gave him credit for, though he isn't a patch on you...”

Goro helped Seville sit on kitchen stool, near the kettle. She flicked boil button, and returned to facing him, wrapping arms around his neck, man's arms wrapping around her waist, with some to spare. His head tilt was crushing woman's resolve, everything in her telling her to keep him there for as long as possible, as long as she could.

* * *

“What does that mean?”

Woman sucked in breath.

“He isn't _you..._ ”

Placing her heart on her sleeve, man guarded it, opening his own chest, freeing passionate organ for her to see, keep secure.

He had given her the key, Seville not about to take advantage of that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday chapter! I don't know if I feel any different, but I am looking forward, not backwards.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Seville was lying on the couch, battling urge to study Goro, for the millionth time. He was sat up, her head on his lap. He was studying her, though, woman pretending she didn’t know.

* * *

Goro wasn’t used to being intimate with someone, not that he hadn’t, but with his work, constantly on the move, travelling from country to country, encompassing the globe? If he caught a woman’s eye, and she caught his, he would have a day, a few, at most, and he didn’t want to ‘bed her’ then leave, as if she meant nothing, he just needed the release.

Attraction went far beyond physical appearance for man, it did not matter if a woman looked ethereal, from another plain, her grace attracting many eyes, some holding intent, others simply enraptured.

Man could count on one hand the amount of serious relationships he had had, seriousness came with _risk,_ it came with distress, it could bring hope, overflowing, spilling, filling his heart.

Or it could sour, hope dissolving into acrimony.

He placed his feelings behind walls of steel, sturdy bars, disallowing anyone access, no matter how they tried to peer over barrier, their fingers going between the bars, trying to play heartstrings, have nebulous organ play their melody, have it sing with theirs, follow their tune.

Only, Goro didn’t want that. Whilst no loner, he found himself unwilling to fully give himself to another. Feelings were as good as useless, when they could be tossed around, dirtied, sullied.

* * *

So, when Seville blossomed hope in Goro’s chest, she did not seek to get past his guard, she wouldn’t ask him to lower them for her, not even an inch?

When Seville offered him her home, without want, without pretence, let him see her as others had, she didn’t show him false visage, showed him her cards willingly, knowing he could have a better hand?

He didn’t. Their hands were of equal value.

Seville didn’t try to change Goro, she let her heart sing, without want for another, as did he, for many, many years.

Decades. He had two decades over her, though wouldn’t use it to disarm, disable her mind, he would treat her with care, Seville more than fair.

Seville didn’t use her youth to ‘bully’, demean.

She didn’t ask for him to protect, shield her, she was more than capable of doing that herself.

She had lived for twenty-eight years before meeting Goro. She could live the rest of her life without him, carry on, as if he did not exist…

He knew the latter to be false, Seville removing ‘The Fool’ card, before it could be dealt. Neither she, nor Goro were dense. They saw each other as they were, jobs, pasts irrelevant.

* * *

Woman saw him as he was, a struggling man, gasping for air, grasping for something to keep from afloat, drowning in misery, Night City’s weight dragging him down, pulling him beneath concrete, earth. Woman offered hand, without judgement, contempt, man taking it, swallowing pride.

Beneath the immaculately starched white shirts, pricy cufflinks, and expensive jacket, top of the range enhancements lay a tortured soul, distraught, broken, cast aside after over three decades serving the same family.

He gave them his everything, vulnerability, misguided rage, they took in a damaged soul, built him up to be model citizen, then spat him back out, hitting the floor, alien smack sudden.

Again, Seville held out hand, eyes unflinching she took him in, without question, and would not ask for anything.

Not a single thing.

She took in a once powerful man, one who commanded respect, without needing to utter a single word.

Goro did not ask to be lauded, Seville certainly wouldn’t praise him, simply for being him.

She sung his praises when she saw what a compassionate man he was, she didn’t seek to repair. She gave him the tools to glue himself back together, without order.

If he wanted to use them, it was up to him.

* * *

Woman sat up, wanting affection, on his terms. Goro held Seville close, tenderness in full bloom, day spent in each other’s embrace, words not necessary. They kissed, woman’s penchant for running fingers through his scalp mollifying man, sparks running down the back of his neck, his spine, arching against her a few times. Woman resisted taking things further, sticking to parameters, hugging, nuzzling, kissing, hands kept above, not on areas that were off-limits to those seeking comfort, neither quite knowing what moment held, where it led.

* * *

The call from V to join the Aldecaldo’s was unwelcome, woman extracting herself from man’s arms, kissing him sweetly, smile vanishing, Seville promising she would survive.

She would stay in contact; she would come back.

Goro swallowed, decades of training kicking in, memory, lessons teaching him, that, no matter what happened when someone left the room, how badly you wanted to call them back, you had little choice but to watch them leave…


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Seville sat with Saul and Mitch, on their way to Arasaka’s compound, the construction site outside, atmosphere going from rays of sunlight, beams warming everyone there, to clouds blotting its brilliance, dour, mood becoming chilly, frosty, people wanting to focus on getting in and out of the building with as many people alive as possible.

* * *

“There are two sets of security outside, the drones and relay towers.” She got out briefcase, filled with stims, Saul shaking his head, eyes wide. “Sorry, but there are seven sets of security, and if I don’t use these, unless we get in and out in seven minutes, so disable a one set a minute, I will be unconscious and useless quickly.”

Mitch looked back, somewhat smirking.

“Brave woman. Seriously, don’t OD on us…”

“Uh, I haven’t used these before, I got them from Vik. He made them, so I know they are much safer than the ones off the streets, he said that the maximum I can have is five, before I lose myself and start hallucinating, my brain coming out of my nose…”

Saul made a fist, completely opposed to the idea, but V was relying off of stims just to walk, talk, too weak to do anything other than lie there, barely moving, sweating, fever dreams chaotic, his body too hot, like lava flowed through his veins.

* * *

Taking care of the drones, Seville knocked out the relay towers, several Arasaka men coming outside, Aldecaldos taking care of them swiftly. Woman knew there would be casualties, but watching people fall to the ground, limbs spread haphazardly on the floor, bullets between their eyes, holes in their chests, blood trickling out was horrible, it made her feel disgusting, heat of the Badlands making her sweat enough, clothes sticking to her. Getting in and out of the compound was paramount, increasingly so, woman injecting stim, giving stronger one to V, Nomad looking like living death, perking up a few seconds later, woman’s vision sharpening, reflexes tightening.

She scanned for camera systems, clearing them of Saul, Panam, V, Mitch and her entry, or looping the previous footage, frames showing employees, not them.

* * *

 ** _Fuckin’ hell_** … Johnny was all over the place, off his pecks. **_The fuck was in that stim? Feel like I’m floating…_**

V’s hoarse laughter caught people attention.

“Surprised you can feel anythin’, after everythin’ you did…didn’t ya try a stim?”

**_Considering there’d be eight people, sharing one needle? No thanks. And I never did needle stuff, never knew where it had been…_ **

“Bet ya snorted coke off a joytoy’s ass, though, and you didn’t know where THAT had been, either…”

Johnny grinned.

**_Good point._ **

V started blacking out, vision fading into pinpricks, Saul scouting ahead, Panam in one of the offices, only Seville noticing.

She walked over, wrapping her arm around him, V backing off.

* * *

“Wouldn’t get too close, Johnny’s gonna kick me up the ass...”

“Pardon?” Seville raised brow, checking time. “It’s too early to give you another stim. Fuck…”

She sighed, V pushing her out of the way.

“If he’s an engram, how can he hit you? Wouldn’t he phase right through you?”

“He’s almost completely taken over my body, so he can do what he wants…he tried killin’ me, first time we officially ‘met.’”

Seville (for an utterly dumb reason) looked around for rocker, Johnny laughing, hand going through her arm, then her head. He phased out and appeared by V.

**_Over here, darlin’._ **

V groaned.

“Kick me up the ass already, gonna keel over in a minute…”

**_Alright. Sheesh…_ **

Johnny got behind Nomad, boot smashing into V, man flying forward, Seville sprinting over, getting on her knees, hands on V’s shoulders.

* * *

“He’s standing right next to my head, isn’t he?”

V looked up, nodding, smirking.

“You wish, Johnny, you wish…”

**_In my dreams._ **

“In his dreams…”

V said, somewhat wistfully.

“I wonder what engrams dream of?”

_**Neon lights and coked up sheep.** _

“That was beautiful, Johnny…”

V fawned, rocker shaking his head.

_**I’m still with you, V, but you’re pushing your luck…** _

Seville hauled V up, Panam and Saul announcing the area was clear, the four making their way deeper into the compound, towards server room.

* * *

“Dakota?” Seville flagged. “Could you take over hacking, for a sec, please? I need a top up.”

Woman frowned.

“I sound like a junkie…”

Seville took another stim, needle going deep, woman wincing.

“Vik’s here, wants to know how many stims you’ve had.”

“On my second, V’s on his third, but we are getting deeper into the facility, there is a cargo lift ride down and then the servers. Mikoshi is past there. Should be there in ten minutes, assuming all goes well. Saul and Panam have gone ahead, they are clearing out the rooms. V is up, unstable but up.”

Dakota worked on disabling barriers and shutting down any nearby cameras.

“I reckon you’re right, huge surge of energy coming from three floors below you. Three floors down, Seville. Hold on, V.”

“Got it. Thanks Dakota, and I’ll be fine, Uncle Vik, but I must further encrypt any more messages, and turn everything off before we enter the server room. If we don’t, we risk being found. One thing.”

Dakota nodded.

“Before we enter the server room, could you patch me through to Goro, please? I want to let him know I’m alright. Thank you.”

Woman nodded. Vik laughed, though it sounded strained, forced through gritted teeth.

“Just get back to us, Seville. Please.”

Seville nodded, saluted, winked and ended the call, guiding V to the lift.

* * *

“Saul’s gone ahead; thought I’d wait for you guys.”

Seville helped Panam take over looking after V.

“Sick enough to walk, not sick enough to fuck though, are we? I swear…” Seville laughed. “A guy could be bleeding to death, and would still want a blowjob, so he ‘feels better.’”

**_It does make us feel better. I’m sure if you were dying, being licked out would help you…_ **

V held his head, huffing, steam billowing from machines around him.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Johnny…”

**_What? It isn’t eating it, unless you’re a fuckin’ cannibal…Can’t deny it, V. And, I never knew why it was called a ‘blowjob,’ when you don’t even blow…_ **

Seville had to stabilise machines, before the lift blew up, everything overheating.

“Should I just connect you guys to my network so you can hear Johnny, cause you need to hear what he comes out with, so you know why I fuckin’ lose it, half the time.”

Seville nodded, but grew concerned.

“Wouldn’t that push you over the edge? My system is fine, yours isn’t. If I do anything that disrupts the delicate balance the two of you have going, it could throw you off, or Johnny, and we’ll have to drag your corpse back outside. I won’t risk that…”

V utilised tone only Panam had heard. It was laced with nervousness, coated in thick layers of the stuff, you could practically hear the anxiousness dripping onto the floor…

* * *

“Please, Seville. Let him bother _you_ instead…”

Seville laughed.

“Is that fair? No. Is it hilarious, and considering where we are, and the circumstances? _Yes_. Go on, then.”

Seville scanned V, two connecting neural networks, woman’s nose stinging.

“Guys, there is something throwing me off, its trying to throw off my neural balance. V?”

Nomad nodded.

“Yeah, its like someone has my head in a vice, and they keep crankin’ up the pressure.”

“It isn’t quite as bad for me, but I understand. Come on,” the four arrived at outside the server room, “just a bit further. Lean on us, V, we will get you to Mikoshi.”

* * *

“No one has been down here in some time...that lift is ancient…”

**_Its almost as ancient as I am…_ **

Woman jumped.

“I knew I would hear you, but, Christ, that’s freaky…”

**_You ain’t seen nothin’ yet._ **

Johnny grinned, flashing pearly whites.

“I’ll bet. You have balls, I’ll give you that, using that tone with me…”

**_Nah, I get it. I’m not a six-foot, buff, could kill you with his pinkie finger, Japanese asshole…_ **

“I don’t have a type, Johnny. The problem is, you _are_ gorgeous, but you _know_ it…And Goro certainly isn’t an arsehole. He’s a teddy bear, really…,” she laughed, “you just need to get to know him better…”

**_No thanks, not into guys…_ **

Woman grinned, shaking head playfully, Saul clearing his throat.

* * *

He ran beside the three, walking to a rather large, ominous door, Seville scanning it.

“This is the server room. I need to bypass its security. It has several sets of codes, if I get one incorrect, an alarm will go off.”

Seville began hacking the door, arms shaking, Saul noticing, wanting to interrupt.

Panam stopped him.

She was concerned, too, but Seville had only used three stims, and the last one was two minutes ago.

The hit wasn’t that long ago.

Her adrenaline levels would dip, at some point, however.

 _When_ they dipped? Vik warned Seville might have to be carried out.

* * *

The door opened, behind it another, much smaller metal door. Seville turned, pupils huge, antsy, needing to keep moving.

“Can’t you guys hear that?”

Everyone stopped, Saul finishing lifting the door up.

“Move!”

Adam Smasher charged, moving quicker than anyone would have guessed he could do, appearing out of nowhere.

Panam got V under the door, crawling under herself, taking Saul’s hand, man taking Seville’s, Adam grabbing her other arm, pulling it, woman flailing, letting go of Saul, her hand flying to the gun on her waist, grabbing it, shooting Adam in his throat, bullet barely penetrating shields.

He dropped her, going to swing, woman ducking, Saul yanking her through the door, pulling it shut as quickly as he could.

* * *

“Panam. Go with V, get him into Mikoshi. I will help Seville get into the system, bypass the security protocols.”

Smasher began pounding the door, flimsy metal bending, fist ripping through, jagged pieces scattering.

Seville ran, hiding, Saul doing the same.

* * *

She called Goro, having to mask voice, use proxy, hating every second of it.

“I’m in the server room, Mikoshi is up ahead, Smasher is here, and I can’t stop shaking. Forgive me, trust me?”

Goro didn’t want to agree, but did so, he had no choice in the matter.

“Implicitly.”

Seville felt her stomach sink, Smasher barrelling up the stairs.

“I will get out of here. Adam must have an off switch, if Arasaka switched off your enhancements, I can do the same with him. I won’t lie down and die.”

“They have the codes to do so. If you can locate the codes, hack into Smasher’s system, I am certain you will succeed, Seville-san.”

“You mean the world, and I mean to be a part of it.”

Woman let out stressed sigh.

“See you soon…”

Seville ended the call, looking up, to see Adam’s hand going for her shirt, to haul her up.

She shouted for V to run, ducking out of man’s grasp, rolling, running down the stairs, making break for it, for V, to open the door to Mikoshi.

* * *

“Saul, Panam! Keep scanning Smasher. He has to have an off switch! I know I’m oversimplifying it, but enhancements can be disabled. If we can short-circuit the mainframes, they’ll let off electric shocks, it’ll paralyse his systems. Its temporary, but we have to try!”

Seville looked around, codes flying at her, creating passcodes swiftly, staring at stim briefcase, needing another, head spinning, brain on fire, nausea bubbling.

_Chance a fifth?_

_I can’t._

_I need to push through it._

* * *

She scanned Adam, cyber-heart under plate lighting up like a beacon.

“Shoot his right chest plate!”

Panam dived, getting behind crate, Saul shooting, Adam running toward him. Saul shot one of the mainframes, sparks flying off it, Adam not reacting.

“Electricity is out!”

Seville felt blood seeping from nose, scanning Smasher’s chest.

“I’ll hack him, shut him down for, fuck knows how long…”

* * *

Several minutes of hacking attempts followed, Seville ducking, diving, plate smashing to the ground, Smasher grunting, yelling something about ‘pain.’

**_Fuckin’ Robocock._ **

Johnny spat on Smasher.

**_Kick him, right between his legs..._**

Seville’s adrenaline reserves were running dry.

“Now’s not the time to air your kinks, Johnny. It has been lovely, but I think its time. V? Thanks for the ride. Its been fun. Do what you need to.”

Woman coughed, sucking up blood, spitting it out. V looked back, winked and nodded, Panam rushing over to him.

**_Kick him between the legs, for justice?_ **

Woman laughed.

**_One of the few things I’m not into, Seville. And yeah, yeah it is. Pleasure was all mine, and if that ass was, I’d die again happy…_ **

She smirked, Saul shooting Smasher in his ‘heart.’ She yelled she was getting up, opened the door to Mikoshi and booted Smasher, the last of her energy spent.

She collapsed with a wave and wink to V, gunfire in her eyes, smoke in her nostrils and blur, whizz of grey, steel, metal in her vision.

* * *

She felt light, herself being carried, arm under her legs, one wrapped around her shoulder, hazy surrounds of a desert and car last thing she saw, before blacking out, exhaustion careering into her, crushing lungs, heaving heart to-and-fro.

 _She_ was alive.

Not knowing who else was?


	20. Chapter Twenty

Orange blinded Seville as she woke, shielding eyes, squinting, pupils thinning, someone laying her head back down.

“Lie down, Seville. You may puke if you sit up.”

“Vik?”

Woman was drenched in perspiration, skin dry, it felt like grains of sand were in places woman would rather not mention, throat parched, lips chapped. Her head span, sadist spinning it, watching her turn green at the gills, her eyes roll back, nails digging into the base of her skull.

“Since you used the stims correctly, you will have withdrawal, and will come down, but it shouldn’t be too bad. I am here, just in case something happens.”

“Panam? Saul?”

“Saul got shot but is fine. Panam has a few scrapes, nothing serious. You will need a few days recuperation, with constant scanning, I can let Takemura know you are okay.”

“Please. What happened?”

“Mitch brought you, Panam and Saul back. Smasher is dead, as far as we know, though his reputation proceeds him.”

“He ‘dies’ then reappears years later, looking completely different. Yorinobu told me Arasaka saved his life, so he feels he owes them. It must be Arasaka bringing him ‘back,’ so to speak…”

Seville cried out, Vik holding her down, gently by her arms.

“Shh, don’t talk, you need to save your strength. Don’t think.”

Woman chuckled, blowing hair out of her eye.

“I’ll get you some water.”

Vik stood, leaving tent, woman falling back asleep, though it was fretful, filled with choking darkness, clogging her throat, ripples going across her chest, fingers in the darkness, nightmare or waking reality, Seville couldn’t know…

* * *

Goro sat on Seville’s couch, in Seville’s home, Seville not there, though her possessions remained, her scent, wafts of coconut, occasionally lined with chocolate sweeping into space, man finding pot of ‘hot chocolate,’ giving it a try, curious, sipping it cautiously, sweetness slipping down throat easily, sugar rush delightful. He finished the last of the muffins, consoling himself, needing reassurance. Tea succeeded, somewhat, but it lacked the warmth of Seville’s embrace, man going into her room, just once (she hadn’t forbidden him from doing so, man felt it intrusive) to sit at her vanity, tropical perfume copacetic, balm, easing fretting nerves.

A closet spanned the entirety of a wall, that black dress catching his eye, then the blue dress Seville wore to her date with Yorinobu…

Indignation had filled him to the brim, and it spilled out, hitting woman, splashing her with shades of gloom, melancholic tune out of sync with hers.

Her song was finely tuned, instruments in perfect sync, piece revivifying, pepping him up.

Only, it pepped up infuriation in Goro. He punished himself, let Seville bear brunt of it.

Anyone else would have kicked him out, ordered him to leave.

Seville spat in the sink, fact fluid she expelled was red and not white causing man’s throat to convulse, putting pack of frozen vegetables on her face, sitting back down on the couch, acting like nothing had happened.

Though, her optics glared him down, flashes of ire burning, fire stoked deep down in her chest, fumes sent in his direction.

His apology in the car ride home was heartfelt, he hoped woman saw that.

He knew she had, yet apprehension reared its ugly head.

It didn’t when she let him touch her, when she moved, so she was as close to him as possible, kissed him.

It took seconds for him to cave, decades of restraint sloughing off.

Hesitancy prevented things from progressing. Neither yielded too quickly, too soon, yet, if they were to die, they had to die, _if_ Seville had pushed for more, Goro would give, without seeking, woman proving she would give. She would give her life, for him, for V, if needed, so they achieved their end goal.

But, what was Goro’s ‘end goal?’ Arasaka would be finished after what V, Seville and the Aldecaldos did. They’d lay bare the company’s deepest, darkest secrets, long since kept hidden, masked in a vault, truth veiled from the world’s prying eyes and ears.

Man worked in security for three decades, he had the experience to move on into a position in that field.

With whom? Would any employer trust him, knowing he worked for a company that trafficked drugs, people, controlled several countries, and could sever their life support, at any time?

Goro _was_ reputable. Arasaka, on the other hand?

He was held in high regard, yet the man he was supposed to protect was murdered.

He had completely failed, fucked it up...

Who would place trust in him after that?

* * *

When Goro received the call that Seville was alive, at the camp and just needed some rest, the largest sigh man had released, sure he held it for the best part of three days? His crumbling world, shattering resolve and weakened visage rebuilt themselves in record time, no longer hunching on the couch, curled up in the fetal position, aiming for safety, shielding his most vulnerable parts, ending up looking rather frail, bubble pierced easily, energy sapped.

Seville messaged him when she could, telling him she felt like _‘rhinos were stampeding through her head,’_ that she _‘badly missed V,'_ and that she _‘hoped whatever was in Mikoshi made him and Johnny happy.’_

When would she say she was returning home?

Returning to him? Restore his purpose, bring with her his drive, motivation to keep going?

It needed to be sooner, Goro losing grip on anchor, waves threatening to submerge him, placing him, planting him somewhere he flat out refused to return too…

* * *

The third morning started off as usual, shower, breakfast, inane TV shows, news broadcasts (strangely enough) not mentioning anything to with the Arasaka data breach.

_‘Damage control’ at work, yet again…_

Man hummed into mug. His optics showed Seville was calling, Goro barely managing to place mug down before answering. It wasn’t quite on coaster, but fuck the coaster, he needed to answer the call…

* * *

“I’m coming back. Watashi o yurushite…”

Goro cleared throat, thick with emotion, shaking his head. The desert passed her by slowly, Seville’s skin dirty, splotched with brown, black hues, dirt, grime, days old sweat, a few holes in her tank top betraying her joyful, luminous glow, the smile she offered him as earnest as she could muster.

* * *

“Yurusu koto wa nani mo nai.”

“God... I am all over the place. I need a shower; I smell like I don’t know what soap and water are…”

“It does not matter. Watashi ni modotte kite kudasai.”

Seville sniffled, tear slipping from eye. It took _everything_ in the woman not to break down.

“I’m on my way…”


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a shame, what's happened to CD Projekt Red. Hell of a thing, it just goes to show that we know that malicious people can hide behind a screen, but if/when they act, it can be devastating.

**I will prepare some fresh clothing and tea for you.**

_Thank you. Be there in about ten minutes._

Seville neared home, not really knowing what to say. V was gone, Johnny was gone, the Aldecaldos were leaving, and Goro already _knew_ /didn’t need to know that.

She couldn’t talk of the future, she and Goro may not have one, and V’s was taken away from him.

She looked out of the window, mounds of sand fading, surrounds shifting to familiar landscape, buildings, grey, everything greyscale, Night City incredibly dull, during the day, artist having taken the day off, waiting for the night to paint the city in electric hues, bold, too much for some, the norm for many. DJ’s blasted their music, eardrums casualties every night.

It didn’t matter, not when, despite its reputation, Night City had the best nightlife in the world…

 _If_ you stayed away from its darkened corners, shifty alleyways, away from the people with knives, guns concealed, their eyes wild, trigger finger itchy, needing their fix, lust or drugs?

It didn’t matter.

What mattered was Seville getting home to Goro and Mizu.

She wouldn’t feel entirely safe until she was reunited with them.

* * *

Mizu casually licked his paws, eyeing bowl that had (easily) more than he needed to eat in it. However, the pretentious cat had decided he didn’t want biscuits, nor wet food, or even the little orange, square snacks Seville had bought.

No. He wanted chicken, he knew it was in the fridge, he could smell it, and was determinedly, doggedly sitting next to Goro’s legs, giving him the feline equivalent of ‘puppy eyes.’

And, although he was a resplendent boy, whose eyes rivalled the vibrancy of the Mediterranean Sea?

…

He was _not_ getting any chicken.

* * *

“Is it bad that I wanted to goad Smasher? Piss him off?”

If he wasn’t driving, Vik would have bore a hole through woman with his eyes.

“Why are you even asking me that? Yes! He gets off on the fight, the noise. Staying quiet is the safe option. You did that. I get that he tried to get touchy, but you were the bigger person, you took care of the situation and everyone got out. You did what you needed to do.”

“I felt so much anger towards him, resentment. He took what he wanted, regardless of if the other person was willing. Someone with complete, utter disregard for morals or common decency? I get I am in Night City, and it isn’t known for its ‘sweethearts,’ flowers and rainbows, but fuck, Vik. People like Smasher make me sick, they need shooting and burying, so far down, no one will ever find them…”

“Trust me, Seville. If I wouldn’t lose my ripperdoc license, I would have kicked the living shit out of him.”

“Knocked seven bells out of him?” Brunette chuckled, Vik nodded. “Was there anything remotely living about him?”

“Other than his face and cock? No. From the scans you sent me? Every bone, organ and even his eyes were cyberware, the kind Arasaka keep behind every kind of security you can think of, and more.”

“That’s what worries me. If they keep resurrecting Smasher, what if they do it again? Please tell me he is dead, Vik _, please…_ ”

“I can’t say for certain, but the body can only take so many operations, so much altering before it disintegrates. His skeletal structure would be have to match every time they repaired something. Cyberware bones aren’t like human bones. If they are only slightly out, dimension wise, they could cripple the patient, or shorten their lives significantly. Artificial organs still need to be placed in stem cell baths, before implementing them into neuro and cardio systems. The timing needs to be perfect. The fact Arasaka can keep bringing Smasher back from the dead? It proves that they are far ahead of any other company.”

“I mean,” woman linked fingers, looking down, “you are amazing and all, but does that mean they are better than you?”

Vik laughed.

“Yes, yes, they are.”

“I appreciate the fuck out of you, Vik, seriously. Without you, I wouldn’t be here, and I wouldn’t have met Goro, or V. Men like that appear everywhere in Night City, but none have ever been as real as they are.”

Man agreed.

“And, I’m taking you home, to a guy…” Vik went full ‘uncle’ mode. “Can I trust him? Do I need to go in there with you?”

Seville shrugged.

“Only if you want to watch me hug Goro, cuddle Mizu and me, taking a shower. You’ve met him, you know what his demeanour is. His candour is refreshing, very much appreciated.”

“That’s personal, no, I am allergic to cats, that is all sorts of wrong, and, yes, he is cordial to a fault, nothing but considerate. I _approve._ ”

“Its only wrong if you want me…”

Woman smirked.

“Johnny said that…” She sighed. “Going to miss those two…”

“Same.”

* * *

Seville entered apartment, Mizu running up to her, meows insistent, loud, cat a _very_ vocal boy.

“Is he meowing because he hasn’t been fed for five minutes, or is it because he has, but by you, and not me?”

Goro was up and across the room before woman could get out anything else, holding her like she was the most important thing in his life. Seville didn’t want to get too close, she stunk, and likely, everybody would soon know, if they took the lift…

She smushed her face against man’s chest, emotion welling, heartbeat increasing, forgetting herself, moment necessary for her to calm down.

* * *

She looked around, apartment spotless, freshly boiled kettle’s steam blooming, clothes on the arm of the couch, holding Goro’s face, kissing him with a little force, daring, growing courage since the raid.

If you looked death in the eye, and escaped its clutches, fairly intact, woman wanted to plant her feet, feel something concrete, not fleeting, floating from her grasp, fingers not long enough to catch it.

Goro was there, in front of her, her fingers holding something real, someone real, so real she could map every feature, make her way across it, with utmost deference, heart melting, strange wingbeats in chest embraced, not sent away, banished to the shade she held?

If she let go, she had Goro to keep her grounded, say her name, redden her cheeks.

Seville retreated, winking, gesturing to gracious gestures Goro had made.

* * *

“Thank you, but,” Seville shed most of her clothing before she entered her room, Goro looking away, “they’d all look better on the floor…”

“On the floor?”

“It means I’d look better naked.”

And, with that, Seville opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Her clothes needed burning…no amount of washing would remove the smell…

* * *

Washing her body and hair straight away, needing to feel squeaky clean, Seville stayed under the spray for some time, watching stress, exhaustion and fear swirling away, down the drain, away from her, woman refusing to bring any negativity into the security of her own home, her space.

 _Their_ space?

It was, Seville determined to make it up to Goro, needing to make peace with V’s passing, make peace with herself, dissolve frustration and channel it into something else?

She hadn’t wanted to make an effort in _years_ , Goro had her starting to sweat, want to bite her lip, try not to voice what she wanted to do to him, tell him what she needed.

She giggled; immaturity sprinkled in. Knowing man’s intensive training would include knowing how to handle situations, be it delicately or brute forcing it.

She needed former, after six years of ‘celibacy’ not even a sniff of a penis, let alone a man’s tongue?

What if her vagina said ‘no?’ That it wasn’t having any of it? They’d get an inch or so from having sex, and her body just panicked, sucking every drop of moisture from her, Sahara Desert between her legs?

Goro would handle that, she wasn’t concerned he would lose it and storm off.

She was worried about herself, having to believe she would be alright.

* * *

Stepping from the shower, drying body, squeezing water from her hair, and wrapping it in a towel, Seville had made a decision.

If it didn’t work out? That would be fine.

She had her hands, an imagination that could fill in the blanks of the gorgeous man outside her room, sat on her couch, whilst she sought pleasure?

Doing that with him _in_ the house?

She’d rather _he_ do it, idea much more enticing.

* * *

Leaving room, clad only in a towel, Seville made her way over to the couch, Mizu chirping, sitting on the table, raising head, wanting to be pet. Goro swivelled, eyes widening, Seville offering hand, his optics not on. His eyes were simmering pools of coffee, freshly brewed, woman leaning over couch, kissing him slowly, testing waters, man standing, quickly pulling her towards him, backing her against the back of her couch.

* * *

“Tashikana no ka?”

Goro whispered that into her neck, breath making her shudder.

“Hai, I couldn’t be more certain…”

“Mixing languages?” Goro disapproved, tutting, Seville wrinkling nose, pouting a tad.

“Shut me up, then…”

Woman ripped off towel, taking man’s hand, pulling him into her room.

* * *

“One thing. Its been a while, so,” Seville sat on the bed, cheeky smile on her face, “I will need some help.”

“Nintai, Seville-sama.”

Woman wanted to say she had ‘graduated’ in respectful terms, play smart-arse. She kept hands to herself, Goro unbuttoning shirt, woman giving every inch of man a look, wanting to touch, map, knowing she needed restraint, face flushing, body growing hot. Moving down her form, Goro’s hands lingered on her waist, burying his head in her neck, kissing jaw, throat, woman leaning back, man’s fingers leaving intricate patterns on her breasts, followed by his mouth, slight sounds leaving Seville’s mouth, dainty. She lightly tugged on man’s hair, pulling him up, getting onto her knees, hands finding the buttons of Goro’s pants, nails raking down muscles, tracing sun kissed almond skin with tongue, man smiling tenderly. Pressing her chest against his, Seville kept hands above the belt, returning his affections.

* * *

“It has been longer for me.”

“Hmm?” Seville kissed under Goro’s ear, hands over his heart, feeling it thud, beat peacefully. “Someone as easy on the eyes as you?” Woman cradled his face. “That’s alright. Slow and steady?”

Goro’s hands palmed her hips, woman’s eyes widening. She nodded, kept nodding, digits sweeping across sternum, down it, woman quivering slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders, to keep herself upright. She kept her eyes on him, her head spinning, hitching breath, biting lip, fingers drifting between her legs, Seville flooded with heat, magma replacing blood. Incoherent utterings left woman as she was lain on the bed, hands shifting position to hers, keeping them at her sides, so she couldn’t muffle anything, mouth, tongue exactly where she needed them, obscene moans prying their way from her throat, Seville unconcerned for whomever heard her, each sense filled, entirely focused on Goro. He coaxed, coached her along journey, experience much more intimate in Japanese, with its subtle nuances, its flawless execution and elegant, rhythmic flow, words skittering across her stomach, finding her ears.

* * *

Working his way back up, hands smoothed, making sure to feel every inch of skin, scent of cherries filling Goro’s nose, man watched Seville bask, shaky, breath and mouth on her body trembling limbs, tremors lessening their hold with each, passing second. With sleek gesture, and minor shifting, Goro’s pants were off, and he was kissing Seville, pressing against her, woman singing his name like a prayer, holding onto him, the bed, anything to keep from losing herself.

* * *

Seville needed no more confirmation in her mind.

This was real, Goro was real, she was here, this wasn’t the product of an overactive, aroused mind. She would be content to stay here, as long as they could. As long as they were allowed.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

“Que dois-je faire de toi?”

Seville whispered into Goro’s temple, shifting down his body, hands not quite touching his body.

“Réservé, émotions tenues en échec, ton cœur d'or brille dans les ténèbres…”

Moving back up, woman planted lips on man’s collarbone, steady trail, path down his ribs, hearth temperature encountering cool air of the room, duvet slid down his body.

“Vous êtes merveilleux…,” Seville kissed his stomach, “laissez-moi vous montrer, s'il vous plaît?” Seville’s mouth moved lower, abdominal muscles twitching under her caresses, woman unable to resist.

“Ne meurs pas sur moi, vieil homme.”

Goro cracked open coffee without milk eye, translator’s blue glow lighting his face. He nodded, slight smirk gracing features.

It vanished, man reclining when woman’s mouth and hand got to work. He wanted to watch her, but it would unravel the knot in his spine quicker, if he did.

* * *

He held onto anything he could, bit his fist, fought urge to let out sounds, peering down, Seville hollowing cheeks, looking up at him shattering resolve, shuddering exhale mixed with growl bursting from throat.

Woman moved back up, letting him see her swallow, grinning at him, lying her head on his chest, moving the duvet back up.

* * *

“I wanted to make it a good morning…”

Seville’s humorous schtick made Goro grin.

“Well, it certainly is, now…” He nuzzled woman. “Good morning, Seville-sama.”

“Good morning, Goro-sama. And _that_ is ridiculously attractive.”

She gestured to his grin, flushing in reaction.

“I could go for some tea, right now…shall I bring in the tea tray and some biscuits?”

Man nodded for the first option, shook his head at the second. Woman snorted, lightly prodding his stomach, barely any fat there.

“They wouldn’t kill you, and you simply have to try a salted caramel crème biscuit…”

Seville ‘mmm’ed.’

“For breakfast?”

“For you…I’m not hungry…”

Woman kissed Goro fully, man yielding. Seville pulled away, licking lips.

“You could have me, but I didn’t want to assume…”

Woman got up, grabbing dressing gown.

“I’ll be right back…”

* * *

Exploring Seville’s room with fine-toothed comb, woman in her shower, she had asked him to pick something for her to wear for their dinner reservation…at her apartment, neither willing to risk gastrointestinal discomfort, waterfalls of diarrhoea, and vomiting until your guts felt like they would explode…

Woman had offered to cook something Japanese, gourmet, several course meal, Goro shaking his head. He wanted to try something French, from her home country, Seville’s smile widening, nods eager, man heading to the markets to pick up the ingredients to make quiches, side dishes grilled asparagus, wilted spinach and bowls of French onion soup, a few bottles of red going down well with the meal.

For dessert? Macarons, salted caramel, vanilla bean and chocolate.

Seville offered to make all of this, Goro declining. He would roll up his sleeves, play ‘sous chef,’ woman cheekily putting out the tip of her tongue, clicking it, nodding, “merci” said to him, as she headed for the shower.

Goro had gotten bowls, trays, knives and prepped everything, ready for cooking, thinking of wearing his blindingly white suit, not really having another occasion to wear it.

His mind played tricks on him, picking Seville’s body, form pressed against his, eyeing him innocently, sunrise giving her radiance man didn’t want to look away from, sight resplendent.

* * *

She was in the shower, and was due to get dressed, ready for their date, his mind wouldn’t cease wanting to go into her bathroom, woman further enticing him by saying hers was much larger, she had picked the room with the ‘best shower in the house.’

To abate increasing waves of lust flowing forward, Goro picked floor length gold dress, fabric beaded, sheer, slip underneath, man wanting Seville just wanting her to wear the sheer part, forget the rest of it…

* * *

Opening draw, underwear drawer, Goro raised brow, wondering how most of them were worn. Strappy, lacy panties, with the barest scrap of fabric at the front, many crotchless, man’s mind twisting, heart thudding, languishing jolt going down spine.

Was that what she wore when she met V and himself?

How did she get them on? They looked like puzzle; one man struggled to complete, he’d end up ripping them off, elastic twanging, ping audible, sending them flying.

He dumped the tiniest ‘excuse’ for underwear on her bed, forgoing bra, discipline kicking in.

He folded the panties, bunch of ribbons baffling, where they went, he wasn’t entirely sure…

Not being able to help it, Goro knocked on the door, Seville giggling, saying he could come in, woman leaning against bar, shower three times the size of his…

* * *

“This is the room I would let my brother take, hence the bars on the shower, in case he needed them. I took it because its huge, and I prefer somewhere I can do what I need to do.”

Fog cleared, woman’s shape appearing from the mist, man removing clothing faster than he ever had, needing a shower himself.

That was what it was, not the fact there were bars woman could lean against…

Not the fact that he could easily take her, and there was enough room for it to happen, without someone being pushed against a wall?

* * *

Clear up was amusing, what Seville eloquently called ‘snail trail’ slipping out, down her legs, swirling into the drain, something visceral about it, it gave Goro goose-bumps, he wanted to keep filling her.

It didn’t matter that most of it would drip out, the sight of it got him worked up again, Seville saying that he was "his sex drive was high, and she was very happy with that," and she was all too willing to pick up the slack…

* * *

Trying to put on makeup and dress when your legs felt like jelly, wanting to crumple, when you wanted to just lie down, breath heavily, being fucked taking it out of her, when her amant was kissing her neck, nibbling earlobe, and his hands were fucking everywhere, their reflection betraying innermost lust?

Seville had to send Goro away, into his room to get ready, woman finishing up.

* * *

The next hour was spent prepping, cutting vegetables, Goro cutting the meat, Seville putting everything together, setting the table, woman very much admiring his choice of suit, wondering how long it would stay that white, if her stain remover was proficient enough at removing red wine, considering man kept moving behind her, hands on her waist, bottle in her hand dangerously close to tipping, woman drinking some, to keep her attention on something _other_ than man.

* * *

The next day, a week after the Mikoshi mission, Seville’s optics pinged, a few letters coming in at a time, tad scattered, woman attempting to read it, until she saw the name.

It was from V, the last thing he sent her, before he died. Mikoshi’s network must have scrambled the message, sent it flying into the ether, Nomad unsure Seville would get it.

It was about his friend, a woman, named Judy Alvarez. That her dearest, oldest, possibly single friend in Night City had killed herself, former finding her in the bath, blood instead of water surrounding her. V had managed to get Judy out of her apartment, but she needed somewhere to stay, clear her head, possibly leave the city altogether? V asked if Seville could help her, sending her the address of a hotel. He couldn’t pay her, but said he would ‘owe her for life,’ woman sucking in breath, Goro wondering what brought her upset on.

Seville turned to face man, scooting closer, holding him, sharing V’s message.

* * *

“I,” she stammered, “I almost replied…”

“V put everyone before himself, even after he passed. He considered you a,” Goro cleared his throat, questioning why he said the word, V’s smiling face appearing in front of him, via a picture he took egging him on, making his chest hurt…,” _’choom,’_ a true friend.”

Seville chuckled, wiping eyes, tears flowing freely, cheeks blotchy, Goro kissing them away.

“I will get in touch with Judy. Any friend of V’s is a friend of mine, and God, I bet she needs a stiff drink and to pass out somewhere safe.”

Man nodded, standing, preparing the room V stayed in, getting fresh towels, some of Seville’s clothing and toiletries to take in there, woman’s chest tightening, man making her feel snug, his candour blooming hope in her heart.

She needed to get ready, deciding to let herself cry first, get it all out, sob into a cushion.

Judy didn’t need sympathy, sorrowful eyes, frowning mouth.

She needed a _shoulder_ , and Seville would provide that.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

“Judy?” Seville knocked on motel door. “Its Seville. Sorry for coming so early, but judging by the outside of this place, I thought the sooner the better?”

Judy opened the door, already packed, bag at the ready.

“Morning.” Seville didn’t say ‘good,’ Judy’s situation was anything but. “V got too sick, had to get past,” she lowered voice, “ _their_ defences sooner, rather than later. He wanted to help, and asked me, as a backup. I only just got the message. Their defences prevented the message getting through, and when it began coming through, it was jumbled. I would like to invite you to come and stay with me, or, at least let me get you a room somewhere where there’s hot water, and lack of semen on the sheets…”

Buzzcut neon green hair blew in the wind, Judy laughing, slinging back over shoulder.

“If V trusts you, I don’t see a reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Great!” Seville offered to take woman’s bag. “May I?”

Judy nodded, handing over bag, locking motel room door, walking to Seville’s car. Older placed younger’s bag in her boot, handing the key back to the receptionist, letting Goro know they were about to leave, and would be back soon.

* * *

“I suppose V told you what happened?”

“He did, but only because he trusted me with it. I assure you that I won’t ask anything of you, you can do what you want to do, you are free in my home. I only have two rules. No drugs, no shoes. I don’t trust Night City’s pavements. That’s it, Judy. If you want to talk, that’s okay. If not? That’s okay too.”

Judy looked at her hands in her lap.

“I…you just don’t expect it, you know? The Trauma Team fuckers wouldn’t remove her body, claimed they were ‘busy’ so I had stay put, with the body of my best fucking’ friend, dead in the bath…”

“Jesus. There isn’t any excuse for them not turning up.”

“Up their own asses, the lot of ‘em. Someone could keel over in the fuckin’ street, and they’d just stand there, ignorin’ it.”

“It’s a complete joke.” Toffee eyes met brown. “Whatever you need, Judy, I will endeavour to help. V said you were a braindance technician. Need any upgrades on neural enhancements? I can have Vik take a look, if you’d like.”

Judy smiled sweetly.

“Thank you. I see why V considered you a _‘preem choom.’_ ”

Seville lit up.

“He did now, did he?” Involuntary swallow followed, woman correcting herself. “Delightful man, lucky I got to know him, shame it was so short a time…”

“He was. And I could do wit’ some upgrading, if that’s alright? Vik’s awesome, helped me out a ton, ‘specially after everythin’ wit’ Evelyn. V sorted the issue, but I can tell it took a toll on him…”

Seville refused to prod, pry.

“Evelyn was raped. I asked V to kill the guy, the NCPD basically came out wit’ _‘She’s a joytoy, she got what was askin’ for, it was her fault…,’_ fuckin’ pissed me off…”

“Jesus, that’s abhorrent…”

“Thing is, Johnny agreed, V later told me. Johnny said ‘he would rather it be a joytoy, who’s more used to bein’ abused by men than an innocent woman, walkin’ home alone.’ I mean, I get what he’s gettin’ at, but, it was _Evelyn_ …not just some unnamed girl. I would still have given a shit, even if it was a, Jane Doe, right? Is that what they are known as?”

Seville nodded.

“Yikes. I know why he said that, but having Johnny’s voice in his head, whilst contemplating whether killing someone is the right thing to do or not? I think the police agreed with Johnny. Its vile, makes your stomach churn, they prioritize the wrong things, and ignore what they really shouldn’t…”

“V was hurtin’ after he did it. Said the guy did fight back, so it was self-defence, but I know it damaged him. I asked him to do that without a second thought. He wouldn’t have even known, had I not said anythin’…”

“I doubt V did something that heavy without giving it serious thought. We are nearing my apartment, need anything? I can pick it up for you, after we arrive, if you don’t want to be seen.”

“Coffee? I could murder a cup right now…”

Seville smiled.

“Of course.”

She pulled into the parking garage.

“Oh! I hope you don’t mind cats?”

Judy shook her head, ladies getting out of the car, Judy retrieving her bag.

* * *

“The third room on the right is free, on-suite, and Goro has put some clothes out for you. The only rules I have are no drugs, and no shoes, Night City’s floors and pavements and all…”

Judy took off boots, nodding gratitude, heading straight for the bedroom, Seville brewing fresh pot of coffee.

Goro hadn’t greeted her yet, it didn’t worry her, he had his own things to see to, his own thoughts to process.

Mizu heading towards her, swishing tail, slightly frazzled, fur bushy…

_Fear response?_

That worried Seville. She walked around the kitchen wall, Goro staring at the TV, face like thunder, stone solid, woman unable to chip at it.

If she handed man hammer and chipper, he would put them aside.

He was antsy, jumping at little noises, likely frightening cat. Seville picked him up, male cross with her, since she’d got him vaccinated, chipped and neutered…

* * *

“Is that?”

Seville stared at the TV, jaw hanging, fear draping itself over Goro’s face, woman knowing to keep her distance. Mizu whined, woman’s grip tightening on him in reflex. She sat on kitchen stool, placing feline on her lap, letting him decide whether or not he wished to be stroked.

* * *

Yorinobu Arasaka, Yorinobu Fucking Arasaka stood behind podium, face thinner than woman remembered, hair greyer, slightly shorter?

_Jesus fucking Christ…_

The interviewers referred to him as ‘Saburo,’ Seville’s stomach beelining for her bowel…

* * *

“Saburo-sama knew he was going to die, he had an engram made, after seeing it worked with Silverhand…”

Seville placed Mizu down gently, walking behind couch, leaning, placing arms around man’s shoulders, pressing delicate kiss on his cheek.

“He sent me away because he knew I would intervene…”

_And he didn’t want to lose **you** , too…_

Man’s tone was desperately dour, woman badly wanting to reply, all with the knowledge this wasn’t _her_ fight. There was a war raging in Goro, no clear victor, both sides facing heavy casualties, losses unbearable, though man bore them, without need for Seville’s arms. He didn’t need her to carry the burden.

Woman shook off building army of her own in her head.

Goro was _hurt,_ smarting, salt poured onto gaping wounds.

Fuck herself, _her_ thoughts.

She wanted him to need her when he would rather be alone.

She had done that for many years, faced loneliness, its pitfalls, its darkness, and she had won, toil’s heft thrown aside, woman triumphant.

She still _was_ triumphant, wasn’t she?

* * *

Judy came out of the shower, Seville’s clothes a tad too big, but the sentiment was there.

“I scraped as many eddies as I could together to get Evelyn an epitaph and urn in the Columbarium.”

Completely unaware of the situation, it took a second to decipher mood, young woman considering heading back into the bedroom.

“Want to go there? Take her something?”

Seville mouthed:

_“Goro needs time to think, and when he gets like that, he needs to be alone. He will let me know when he wants me back.”_

“Yeah…and V, too.”

Older smiled softly, keeping voice respectfully low.

“What did Evelyn like?”

Judy turned as pink as the tips of her hair.

“Lilies. I suppose they are sorta appropriate, since they were what you bring to funerals, right?”

Seville nodded, handing Judy coffee flask, grabbing jacket and car keys, slipping on shoes.

“Let’s go. Let’s see if we can think of something for V on the way…”

* * *

“Sorry to take you to my home, then leave after an hour...” Seville sighed, “May I ask you something?”

“Its fine, and, about Evelyn, right?”

The husk in Judy’s tone gave off sorrow.

“Only if you are comfortable with me asking…”

Younger snorted.

“You’re gonna ask the same thing V did, ain’t cha? Yeah, I was in love with her. I think she saw me as a friend, sister maybe? That was it. Wouldn’t have made a move, that would be disrespectful. She had clients, an’ I didn’t wanna muddy the waters, ya know?” Judy grinned. “Blew my mind when I found out she was banging Yorinobu Arafuckingsaka though. Like, holy shit…”

Seville’s jaw dropped.

“He asked me out on a date last month. Not for _that_ , but I went, and he didn’t seem as terrible as people made him out, but, after what he did, I felt sick, just looking at him. Evelyn sounded like one hell of a woman, brave, brazen…”

“Oh, yeah!” Woman perked up. “She took Night City by the balls and wrung ‘em for all they had. But, in the end,” she sighed, looking at nails, “it sucked all the joy out of her life, it took her life. Ironic, given her career…”

“I think I know what to get V, and, by extension, Johnny. A Starpic, made from an actual, fucking meteorite.”

Judy grinned.

“Fuck yeah! That’d be preem as fuck. Delta the fuck to a guitar shop!”

Seville laughed.

“Then a flower shop. Glad to see you looking chipper…”

Judy winked.

“It helps I’m talkin’ to someone who gives a shit.”

Older winked.

“Course!”

* * *

Goro’s head had been spun, dunked under freezing water, pulled back up, water stinging, like needles stabbed into his face. He swallowed, feeling unwell suddenly, he wasn’t sure whether he needed to vomit or sob voraciously, ruining yet another cushion, Seville having to replace four already.

Someone had wrapped barbed wire around his stomach, heading up his chest, heart constricted, man needing Seville to cut it, sever the torture.

He turned, and she wasn’t there, her shoes and bags were gone. Another bag sat where hers usually did.

She was there a few minutes ago…

She had left, and he hadn’t noticed.

Seville had left him to it, to his own devices, thinking he didn’t need her?

Her hands were on him, massaging shoulders just minutes prior, and she tried to get through to him, Goro giving window-wall thousand-yard stare, completely bypassing her contact.

Seville may as well not have existed, she had given him one hundred percent, brought a frightened young woman into her home without question, took in a (potentially) mangy, flea-ridden cat, an ex Nomad with a history of depression and him, Goro pulling back, retreating, fleeing to recesses of his mind, woman’s affection fleeing, fleeting, his heart not letting her in, snip the wires, remove them and kiss the wounds better?

He was being completely fucking selfish, a prick, a moron, a fool.

…

He didn’t have much of an option. No one would employ him if he failed at the job he had trained for, dedicated his life to for three decades. He didn’t have a choice, did he?

Seville wouldn’t be able to forgive him, Yorinobu’s (Goro refused to call him Saburo) request landing him in hot water.

It was a request to rejoin the family, that he was _‘welcome’_ to travel with them to Tokyo, Arasaka wanting him back?

He _could_ be killed as soon as he returned, guilt flooding him, Seville’s face the last thing to flash before his eyes before he was executed.

Or…he _could_ be accepted back into the position of chief bodyguard, accepted with open arms, nods, given his status back.

Seville wouldn’t make the trip with him. This was fact.

What was also a fact was that he needed Seville to breathe, think straight and was unable to communicate how he felt, not only because she wasn’t _there?_


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

“Yorinobu asked me to return to Japan with him.”

Seville frowned.

“It _is_ an option. I don’t have the right to tell you what you should do.”

She didn’t question what he had said, man thrown for a second.

“I have decided to accept his offer. I do not see any other option.”

Seville had optics turned on, hiding her truth, her emotions.

She _nodded_ , that was it.

“Okay. I offered to take Judy to see Vik, get her enhancements upgraded, should catch up with Misty too. We’ll be a few hours.”

_Okay?_

That was far too simple, going swimmingly, man suspicious, woman trying to deflect.

Seville kissed Goro on the cheek, keeping body away from him, keeping eyes on the door, man detecting frustration, upset in the silence, air between them murky, woman disagreeing, without voicing it. Man’s brow quirked, stomach flipping.

She left with Judy, younger giving him polite wave, Seville merely leaving.

If she looked back, she’d sob.

* * *

“You alrigh’?”

Seville’s grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“No, not one bit…”

Seville sucked up tears.

“Why would Goro want to return to a company that screwed him? They could still frame him for Saburo’s murder, have him jailed. Fuck, they could kill him as soon as he arrives in Japan, for fuck’s sake, yet he places his trust in them again?”

“He was wit’ them for what, a couple of decades? If that’s all he knows, it’s understandable he’d come runnin’ when they call.”

“Arasaka isn’t _all_ Goro knows. He knows me, knew V, Night City isn’t his home. It isn’t mine, either. I just thought he could come with me, go to France, have a fresh start, visit my brother a few times a year…”

“France ain’t his home either though, is it? What if Arasaka hunt him down, and by extension you and your family?”

“Then it just further confirms he shouldn’t place faith in them. He was devastated, broken when Arasaka’s men, the men he trained, fought beside attempted to gun him down. If he wants to return to Japan? I have no qualms with that. With _Arasaka_ though? Fucking _humongous_ qualms.”

Nearing Vik’s clinic, Seville straightened back.

“Maybe talk to Misty? You never know, the cards might help….”

“That’s a great idea. They could give me some clarity, the reading will calm me, take me away for a bit. Whatever you need,” older parked car, sending her number to younger, “however much it costs, let me know. I got it.”

Judy grinned.

“Thanks, Seville. I’ll see you later.”

Judy got out, jogging up the stairs, Seville finding parking space, before heading to Misty’s Esoterica. 

* * *

“Good morning, Misty.”

Blond knew something was amiss, brunette breaking in front of her.

“I doubt it was an argument, neither of you are the type for that. Morning, Seville.”

Former offered arms, latter stepping into them, needing comfort.

“No. Goro wants to go back to Japan. I'm fine with that, until he said it was with Arasaka. I felt like yelling at him. You don’t yell at someone you care about…” Woman’s hands shook. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Misty took Seville’s hands.

“Nothing. You wanted to yell because of a decision he made, not because you care any less about him, or stopped altogether.”

“I…” Seville paused. “I care, I know its more, but I don’t want to do anything that may spook him.”

“Spook him? From his demeanour, I doubt you could do that.”

Misty took deck of cards, handing them to Seville.

“Please shuffle these, and don’t tell me any more. I won’t claim to ‘know what you’re going through,’ or tell you how to fix it. I will simply show you the top five cards and tell you what they mean. As you shuffled the deck, I can’t know which will come up, so I can’t pre-empt the outcome.”

She gestured to seat, sitting opposite, hands on red velvet drape on the table.

“Sit, please. It’ll be easier to shuffle them sat down…”

Seville stared at the cards in her hand, laughing at herself, completely zoning out.

Sitting, woman got to work, Misty looking away making her chuckle.

* * *

“Here.”

After a few moments, Seville placed deck on the table, Misty nodding, sliding them over to her.

“Okay. I would appreciate if you don’t reply, until after I have told you what the card means. I am not saying you can’t ask, but its better if understand the entire meaning. If it isn’t appropriate, I will say sorry now, but they could be something to consider? They are mere options, paths, not definite, not absolutes.”

“Thank you. I will sit, and I will be quiet.”

Misty chuckled, placing the top card near Seville, two middle cards between the two, and three near her.

Misty turned over the top card, Seville biting cheek, battling tears.

* * *

“The World, reversed. The World card upright means fulfilment, harmony. Reversed, it means unable to seek closure. The dancing figure reversed signals an inability to be able to move forward, evolve. Earth, wind, fire and water signal balance, however, reversed it means feeling unstable.”

Seville nodded, eager eyes studying card.

“I would say this symbolises the two of you. You want to move on, leave Night City, return home, but do not want to do so alone. Mr Takemura wants to leave too, but is conflicted as to whether or not it should be alone. He seeks balance but is unsteady. The ground cannot be solid if he is constantly on edge, having to forget his principles, in favour of false respect.”

“I _cannot_ travel back with him. I tried to kill Smasher. If I go to Japan, and he's still alive, Arasaka will gun me down, no qualm or question. They'll take it out on Goro too, and I can’t bear him getting hurt further.”

“Do you know they will do that? If they have power over life and death, they hold all the cards, whether you and Mr Takemura like it or not. He doesn’t have much of a choice, given the situation.”

Seville ached to cry, something halting her, unable to fully let go.

“I am guessing. I keep second-guessing myself, I want Goro and I to be together, though understand it’s unlikely we ever will be.”

Misty flipped the first card in the middle row.

* * *

“The Moon, upright. The Moon upright symbolises illusions, intuition, the unconscious. Reversed, it symbolises confusion and fear. As this is upright, it means civility is utilised, not wild abandon. See several sets of two symbols? Their meaning is that of two constants, them being you and Mr Takemura. Good and evil do not necessarily mean decent and terrible. They denote bravery and dogmatism. Consideration can be forgotten, though not because the person telling their truth is uncaring, unsympathetic. There lies difficulty differentiating between the two.”

“I lived in a virtual world of illusions for many years. I could walk away from that. Goro can’t, it is his reality. His faith was thrown into the dirt, shattered into a thousand pieces that he has to locate himself. I want to help but shouldn’t overstep my bounds.”

Misty turned the next card, amusement glimmering in emeralds.

“The Hermit…upright. Contemplation, search for the truth, inner guidance. Reversed? Loneliness, isolation, losing your way. The old man on top of the mountain? Mr Takemura…,” blond giggled, followed swiftly by Seville, “I think this is him, the man you see. Accomplished, aware, wise, committed to you and his cause.”

Seville grinned.

“Very much so. He’s incredibly passionate, driven, there's a little sombreness in there, underlining him.”

“Sombre can mean seriousness, most see it is a bad thing. It’s clear he isn’t sad; it doesn’t mean hurt. His passion flares from within, he is quietly confident, considering how much blood he lost, he fought every step of the way, he got to you. He walked over a mile to find you.”

“And,” Seville’s breaths became shaky, “he wants to leave. I’m trying to understand.”

“I’m not entirely sure you are, Seville. You understand he wants to travel to Japan, his home country, it continues to run through his veins, yet it would seem to you want to keep him where you can see him, feel him. I found out what being alone meant, truly alone, after losing Jackie, and, the weird thing is, although I cried, of course I mourned him, I knew he wouldn’t want that. He and Mr Takemura are similar in that regard. You hold in your emotions because you think you must. He wouldn’t judge you. You are hiding your truth because your tears may tell him you want him to stay, and that may spite him? I know you wouldn’t do that deliberately.”

Seville wanted Misty to continue, her eyes stinging, growing frustrated at wanting to cry, considering poking herself in the eye, help them along…

* * *

“The Emperor? Huh, that card rarely comes up. Its reversed, too. Upright means authority, structure and control. Reversed denotes tyranny, rigidity, coldness, stoicism, ambition and grit. I think that could be Arasaka, its influence in Mr Takemura’s life. They put poison in his veins, let it fester, caused him to become so guarded that he was unable to let anyone into his life, other than those he had grown close too. To let you and V in? In order to do that, his world was removed from him. He chose to create another one, with the two of you in it. He humoured you and V at first, right?”

Seville cried, hot tears flowing readily. When she didn’t force it, it happened naturally.

“He did. If he could have been anywhere but with us?”

“However, when he realised you spoke the truth, put him first and kept him in the loop, no smokescreens, no bullshit, he let you and V in.”

Misty was getting at something more, Seville grateful she didn’t bring it up.

“I forget to make the most of the time we had, have together. We can still try, but need to have a heart to heart first. No raised voices, no struggle, no fight, just talk. We don’t fight, or struggle, but we haven’t known each other long…we found a little happiness in a city full of gloom, and letting that go is hard, really hard…”

“Want to go now? Flip the last card? Its entirely up to you.”

“I would like some closure here, as well as with Goro, please.”

“Of course.”

* * *

“The Wheel Of Fortune, upright. Change, cycles, inevitable fate. Reversed, no control, bad luck and clinging to control. The fact it is upright is positive. One goes up, the other goes down, perhaps meeting on the same level? Self-understanding, misfortune can follow, but when wheels are in motion, when something bad happens, something good will follow. The wheel keeps turning, it keeps spinning, no matter what.”

“The wheel _is_ turning, but the hamster long since _died…_ ”

Blond giggled.

“Thank you, sweetheart. This genuinely helped, I needed an outside perspective. Goro needs some space, V is gone, and Judy doesn’t need me breaking down in front of her.”

“Glad you came to me…”

Seville smirked.

“Vik is busy…” She sniffled. “Love you, darling soul.”

The ladies hugged, someone heading down the stairs, women remaining in embrace, Seville staining Misty’s dress with tears.

* * *

“Hey now.”

Vik knocked.

“Everything okay?”

Ripperdoc popped his head around the door.

“They are now, Misty took all the pressure off my chest, so I can breathe, focus again.”

“It wasn’t an argument. You don’t do those…”

Older woman chuckled.

“No. Did you see the news?”

“Yeah, shitshow _that_ was…”

“Goro wants to travel to Japan with Arasaka, and I felt torn between saying ‘Okay, we can try long-distance,’ and ‘fuck no, they hurt you and I won’t let them near you again.’ Misty helped clarify it, gave me the information I needed. I need to listen to him. He is smarting too, I need to think of him, not myself.”

“It makes sense that the two of you would clash somewhat. The two of you were alone for a long time, got used to that, became comfortable with solitude, then had the opportunity to let someone else in. You embraced V and Goro, it took some time with the latter, but I would rather you take your time then jump, head-first into something, and potentially end up broken.”

Seville walked over to Vik, hugging him tightly.

“Its like you’re inside my head. I don’t know if I like that or not…”

“Well,” Vik mused, “I do mess around in it, you don’t know what I could put in there…”

“You wouldn’t dare tinker with my brain, _Uncle Vik…”_

Golden optics gleaming slightly troubled Vik, Seville chuckling quietly.

He half expected her to start cackling…

* * *

“Oh! How’s Judy doing?”

“She’ll need to stay here for the day, as she needed quite a few optic and neural enhancements. As a result, I had to give her a muscle relaxant, so she needs to stay lying down for a while. I don’t have any other appointments, so I can keep an eye on her.”

“That, and so Goro and I can talk, right?”

Vik nodded, sly smile creeping onto lips.

“I need to learn to listen to something other than my own voice.”

“That makes you sound horrible. You aren’t. You are used to your own company, is all. Goro moved in after, what, a week? V stayed over. It isn’t like you’re inhospitable.”

“Crazy cat lady?” Seville snorted. “I would be, if I was allowed. Technically, I am not allowed pets, but Mizu comes and goes as he pleases, so he isn’t mine. He just sits, loaf style in my apartment occasionally.”

“He even named the cat, Seville. Why would Goro do that, if he didn’t want to be with you?”

“I think he does, though is very conflicted. I want to understand, hear his voice, his story.”

“Got it in one. I may have only met him a few times, but when we spoke, he went from resigned to his fate to wanting to thrive. You were the catalyst.”

“Thank you, Vik. I just hope I don’t become an obstacle…”

“You won’t. Whatever happens, remember to take care of yourself, too. You’ve done more than enough, and deserve the best, at _least_ , a decent man…”

Vik laughed, Seville playfully smacking his arm.

“Oh, _he is._ He is…”

She sighed wistfully, amusing Misty and Vik, before leaving establishment, destination her apartment…


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos, Bookmarks and support, it made my year, and 2021 better. I have been out of work for a year now, and its getting to me. I've been struggling a bit. But, writing this and the fact people are reading/enjoying it made me feel much better, gave me a boost, the kick I needed to stop moping.

“Goro?” Seville stepped into her apartment, slipping off shoes. “Could we have a chat please?”

Goro nodded, woman walking over to him, sitting on the couch, enough distance that it wasn’t confrontational, not so far that it would arise suspicion.

“Please,” woman gestured, “I would like to hear what you want to do. I presumed, was incredibly rude, and I’m sincerely sorry. This isn’t my tale to tell, I shouldn’t butt in.”

Goro disagreed but followed woman’s request.

* * *

“Whilst Arasaka could place the blame on me for Saburo-sama’s death, the fact Yorinobu now has his Father’s engram inside him means they could not, possibly do that, not without attracting unwanted attention, further unwanted attention. They shall not dare touch you, considering they know nothing of our plan, they do not know where I am. Your encryption kept them from locating me. If I return with them, I must exercise caution. They have done real damage, and the fact they are willing to accept me again arises concern. I would like to hear your story too, Seville, hear your concern.”

“I worry that you will be used further, taken advantage of, strings put on you and you get pulled about, they make you do what they want, when they want, no care or attention given to your morals. I believe you are far superior to any man there, Arasaka can feign decency all they want. You aren’t, don’t need to fake any of it.”

Goro smiled.

“Thank you. I find it peculiar that Arasaka would raise people up, to be principled, upstanding citizens, when they, themselves are far from that themselves. It took me three decades to understand why they recruited orphans, street-children. They had everything to gain from us, we had nothing to be begin with, next to nothing. They gave us everything, thus ensuring our cooperation.”

Seville held out hand, man taking it.

“You know their truth, the world has seen it now, and they have little choice but to begin anew, or claim they have. New means change, renewing their values? I wanted to tell you I am considering going back to France, to be with my Mum. I know this will further separate us, and I refuse to put any pressure on you. I won’t ask you to do anything. We may be together, but we are two people, with two minds, two thoughts.”

“You are giving me the option to walk away.”

“Yes.”

“I do not wish to do that.”

“Okay. We could try long distance?”

Goro squeezed Seville’s hand.

“I would prefer that.”

“Unfortunately, a potential issue may crop up. Arasaka keep bringing Smasher back. I tried to kill him, and if I travel to Japan to see you, and Adam is ‘alive?’ They won’t appreciate that. My presence there may drag you through the mud. I’m being selfish however, asking you to travel…”

“You could not be selfish if you tried, Seville-sama.”

Woman couldn’t resist. She moved, leaning in, nuzzling man.

“If I do go to France, I would like to stay together, if it is possible. Tech is proficient at bridging the gap, it won’t replace your arms, you sleeping next to me…”

Seville bit lip, chipper to struggling in five seconds flat.

“I will visit you, find your arms again.”

Woman huffed laughter.

“Want to meet my Mum and Grandfather?”

Goro nodded.

“And Blake. I shall not leave until I have met him, get his permission to continue our relationship.”

“Uh…,” woman raised brow, “isn’t that a tad late? Fancy telling him we’ve already had sex, several times? I don’t want to, but, hey, you _are_ the braver of the two of us…”

“I do not think he needs to know that…”

Goro smirked.

“I know I do not need his permission; however, I would not want any of your family thinking I am being sneaky, avoiding them.”

“Sneaky _is_ in the bodyguard guidebook, right?” Honey eyes closed slowly. “I can’t go with you. I want to, _badly._ Judy asked to come with me, so, I wouldn’t be alone…”

She teared up.

“Sorry…” Covering her eyes, Seville chuckled. “I told myself I wouldn’t do anything to ‘convince’ you not to go…”

Man took woman’s hands, adorable head tilt fully utilised.

“You let emotion flow free, inner self given free reign. You could have used your wiles, form to tempt me, though that is not your style…”

Brunette snorted.

“You wanted me to seduce you into staying here? Even if I weren’t crying, I don’t think I could, and I know for certain you wouldn’t reciprocate. You know my mind. My body may react, but if my head isn’t in it, you just know. How do you know? You work me out easily.”

“As do you, Seville-sama.” Goro kissed Seville’s clasped hands. “It would be an insult to myself, too, if you attempted to use your own form and mine to your advantage. Whilst I wholly enjoy making love to you, I would not be able to do so in such a manner as this situation.”

“If I thought you would take advantage, I’d have taken what I wanted, then left you, hard and wanting…”

“Cruel…” Man teased, mischievous twinkle in eyes. “Though, in a way, fully warranted, as I should not just get on my back and let you scheme away…”

“And, yet…,” woman combatted, “I get on my back, and let you scheme away…”

“I scheme for both of us, Seville-sama…”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Seville moved, wanting to lie on the couch.

“Can we just stay here today? Do absolutely nothing?”

Goro nodded, moving behind woman, helping her lie, his arms around her waist, woman humming, pulse under her skin pacifying man.

* * *

“When’s your flight?”

“Friday, four in the morning.”

“Oof.” Woman put plates in the sink. “That sounds fun.”

“What will you do?”

“Hmm?” Orange washing gloves slipped on, woman popped her head around wall. “Well, I need to pack, pick up Judy, arrange our flight, find somewhere to live, and erase our details on the system, so we can’t be tracked using it. Blake is already registered, as are Amie and Josh, so it will be easy to hand over the apartment to them. Once that is done? We will leave, and that’s it. I’ve always wanted to live in Cannes, the sea air, the Summer heatwaves, basking in the light, little garden, pergolas, dappled light, pockets of shade, plant some vivid flowers, a lavender bush…the one thing I disliked about the apartment was the lack of a garden. I grew up running around in a garden, surrounded by colour and the sounds of nature. While Night City is colourful, the sounds are far from natural…”

“A home by the sea? Quiet seclusion, too is what I seek.”

Seville finished washing, placing gloves down, walking towards man, gaze hopeful.

“If you are able, please come and visit? Doesn’t matter if its for a day, a few, what matters is we get to see each other. My Mum knows of you, but she wonders if Night City has made me slightly loopy, and you could be the product of a horny mind, and a vagina that hasn’t seen action in so long, I thought it had atrophied…”

She was under Goro before she could utter another word, reduced to muffled squeaks, his teeth on her ear, lips on her jaw.

* * *

“Allow me one thing?”

Seville’s smile was shy, cheeks bashful shade of pink.

“Allow me to cry, not for the city, not because we have to separate, but for the fact that there is an us. I need to express myself with you, not without. If I reign it in, I know what it’ll do, and it will make me sick. I don’t want you thinking I mourn what we’ve been through. V wouldn’t want us mourning, and Johnny would knock us out for doing so. We didn’t know Evelyn, but Judy doesn’t need us offering sincere apologies and slight, awkward smiles. She needs to move on, as do we, with each other. I don’t want the distance separating us to pull apart our feelings, our bond.”

“It does not take distance to do that, it happens if communication ceases, and I will not allow that to happen.”

Seville grinned.

“Neither will I. I may be further away from you in France than I am here, but I’ll still talk your ear off, whisper ‘sweet nothings’ in your ear…”

“I would rather you do that next to me…”

“Oh,” Seville mused, “I will. Come on,” woman wriggled, “we should start packing up.”

Goro refused to move, tugging at woman’s blouse.

“Not on the couch…I refuse to buy yet more couch cushions, and Judy sits on here. Also, my nephew will be sat _here_ , at some point…”

Man crinkled nose at that, Seville doing the same.

“We have the rest of the night to ourselves.”

“And the rest of our lives…”

Seville pressed button to close the blinds, dropping the remote upon hearing man’s tone.

It lacked pleading, wanting overtones.

It was his heart talking, sound splendid, each word gilded gold, woman’s melting organ responding in kind, chest melting pot of sugar, molten, everything in her agreeing with man’s statement.

It held zero weight, man placing it in front of her.

If she chose to take it?

That was up to her.

She reached out, fingers outstretched, taking weight, placing it between Goro and her chest, cradling it, preciousness never downplayed, tarred.

She threw away conniption, cast aside any, all grievances she had with Night City, its inhabitants, its whirling neon, dizzying heights and barren, sullied streets.

Goro knew what she needed, honeyed words were nice, a welcome change to the usual insults, pettiness hurled her way. Affection in layers, her eyes giving away what she required at the time, different shades of the same colour, man gracefully swirling paintbrush, giving her radiant glow, transcendental.

Her head no longer span, world revolving, spinning top ceasing, keeping still, Goro looking at it, awaiting Seville’s answer.

* * *

“That’s an awful long time, Goro-sama. The average citizen can live to well over a hundred years old…”

“You are giving me the option to leave again? I cannot do that, I do not want to, Seville-sama. There should not be any doubt, I want to smooth that over.”

“And, you have. I would like that.”

Goro grinned, he gave Seville a secure kiss.

“One day at a time?”

Goro nodded.

“One day at a time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna delta for a while, chooms. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Smasher will be even worse than he is in game, and ugh, he is a piece of work...
> 
> I will try not to regurgitate the games plot, what we already know, unless Cipher converges with it.


End file.
